


Neither by Chance Nor by Destiny

by literamancy



Series: Arranged [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age AU, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literamancy/pseuds/literamancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a Plan to show unity between the Templars and the Mages, and that Plan just so happened to involve an arranged marriage between Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford, and the newly appointed Knight-Enchanter of Kirkwall, Nora.</p><p>Set directly after the events of Dragon Age 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Where They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is introduced to the man she will spend the rest of her life with, starting tomorrow.

Nora wasn’t…pleased with the turn of events. Yesterday she was set to become the Grand Enchanter of Kirkwall under Madame de Fer’s tutelage. They were going to make Kirkwall something worthy again. Yesterday Nora had been packing, and reading over Vivienne’s notes for her. Yesterday Nora had been making plans on getting the broken Kirkwall Circle back in order, and getting the city to not fear mages, and start relief efforts, and bring the war criminal Anders to justice whether the Champion of Kirkwall liked it or not. Yesterday everything, anything, seemed possible.

Today felt like her first day in the Circle after being dragged there by uncaring Templars.

“This is Cullen. He was the right hand of Meredith, is an esteemed Templar, and is now the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall,” the Left Hand of the Divine introduced. The Right Hand stood next to the blonde, serious looking man. He had bags under his eyes like he had not slept in days which, in Kirkwall, was a distinct possibility.

The two of them eyed each other like a hunting dog would a wolf. Both were unsure who was what.

“The wedding is set for the morrow. The Divine wishes to show a unification of these two factions immediately,” the Right Hand said primly. The man, Cullen, her…her fiance, winced.

“Would it not be better to-“

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me-“

“Because nothing you say will change anything. Do you wish for peace Knight-Commander Cullen?” the woman asked, harshly. He frowned, hardened.

“Oh course.”

“Then there will be no delays. We will do our best to get everything ready. Food, a venue, entertainment, guests,” the Left Hand listed off. “Not to mention the Divine herself will be coming.”

“The Divine will be here?” Nora asked. She had half thought of making a run for it.

“As will Madame de Fer. In fact she is bringing your dress,” the Left Hand said. Nora nodded and looked at her feet. Running was not an option.

“There will also be an envoy from the Qunari present,” The Right Hand said. Nora and Cullen flinched at that, but there was a more haunted look in his eyes. She held up a hand. “They have publicly denounced the Arishoks actions, and wish this as a gesture of peace. The envoy apparently comes with gifts, though Maker knows what that will entail. We need only to keep him content, and then will never see him again.”

“He will need a guard,” Cullen said, still looking displeased.

“It has already been arranged,” the stern Right Hand said. Cullen grunted, looking less than pleased.

Yesterday Nora had been settling in to the rooms that would be hers upon being official announced as Grand Enchanter. Today she had been informed that her official chambers were to be in the new Chantry. It would be shared with the man across from her in the small, uncomfortable room because he was to be her husband. The Chantry would house the majority of Templars and Mages, and led by the wedded Knight-Commander and Grand-Enchanter. The Chantry would be shown as united, working for peace.

Nora felt light headed. She had never even… She had always been too busy studying under Vivienne’s skilled teachings to…

“The Divine’s ambassador assures that this is the best possible path towards peace. I know Josephine personally, and know that she would not suggest this unless she was sure that it would gain the most allies,” the Red headed left hand said. “We are so confident of the success of this that the King and Hero of Ferelden have been invited to see if this can be extended to their circles and chantries.”

“Of course,” Nora whispered. She felt, very much, like she might faint. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Would you… like to sit?” Cullen asked. It took her a moment to realize he had spoken to her. It was the first, outside of a terse greeting, thing he had said to her. She nodded a little and he retrieved a chair from the table no one had sat at. She sunk to it gratefully.

“Perhaps we should leave the two of you-“

“I have patrols that need to be done,” Cullen interrupted immediately. He bowed to them all before anyone could protest, and stepped out. Nora let out a relieved and hysterical laugh.

The Left Hand got her some water. “Everything will be well,” she assured.

“You aren’t going from a life of celibacy and study to being married to a man that would gladly see you made tranquil with no warning,” Nora said. Fear made her more sharply than she meant. She sipped the water.

“Cullen does not approve of what his Knight-Commander did,” the other woman said.

“But he did not stop her either,” Nora countered. The two of them looked at each other.

“There were… other, outstanding circumstances,” the Right Hand said.

“Like?”

“I… I gave my word that I would not say. Cullen is a good man who has been through much. He will make a fine husband.”

“We did not go into this head long either,” the Left assured. “We took years narrowing down and selecting the best candidates for this.”

“Years? This plan has been in wait for years?”

“The Chantry and the Circle were always headed for violence. We had hoped that this plan would have been put into action before something happened but…”

“We ran out of time. But the both of you have been shown to believe in peace, in fairness, and we both, along with the Divine, have faith in this union,” the Right Hand said.

Nora’s head swam and she barely kept from saying “At least someone does,” out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Although Nora is based of my friends Inquisitor, and in Inquisition she would be a Trevalyan, for this she was originally a peasant in the Orlesian countryside before being taken to the Spire. As such she has no surname, and is not from Ostwick.


	2. This is Where She Gets Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets ready for her wedding.

“I have always liked weddings,” Vivienne hummed, watching as a number of servants helped Nora into her dress. “The liveliness, the excitement, the beauty, the scandal. Ah, the best part of The Game. Oh do look more cheerful my dear. You are being given a great chance,” her mentor said. Nora couldn’t bring herself to look anything but how she felt: scared, and miserable. Vivienne tutted and waved the servants out. “I can take it from here,” she said. They bowed out. Vivienne stood, and took Nora’s hands.

“I don’t even know him. The way he looked at me, like I was,” she shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt, very much, like crying. Vivienne put an arm around her. “Dirt.”

“No tears my dear. It will ruin your makeup,” she said, and dabbed at Nora’s face. Nora trembled.

“I want to go back to Val Royeaux, and the Spire,” Nora whimpered, and held onto Vivienne. Vivienne ran a hand up and down her back. Nora had been taken from her family when she was very young. When she thought of her mother, she pictured Vivienne. She had taken Nora under her wing the moment she had showed up at the Circle, crying and scared and being mercilessly dragged along by a bored Templar. Vivienne had found her a tissue, and pretty dresses, and showed her all the best things about having magic.

“Now, now, chin up my dear. There is the chance for you to rise without limit here. You will do me, and everyone else from the Spire, proud,” Vivienne said, and tilted Nora’s chin up. She smiled at her. “Won’t you?”

Nora tried her best to smile back. She truly did.

There was a knock at the door. “Compose yourself, my dear,” Vivienne said, and went to answer the door. Nora wiped her eyes. She almost sat, but then remembered the servants telling her not to because it would wrinkle the dress. It was thrice layered. The bottom most was a simple drove grey dress. The neck went up to her chin, the sleeves to her wrists, and there was a diamond missing in the front that was very reminiscent of Vivienne’s usual outfit. Above it was white and gold lace that covered everything that the grey did, but also was what made up her train. It was pinned up at the moment, but when down it would span the length of the walkway to the alter. The servants had made sure to tell her this at least a dozen times. Over that was a white coat with gold trim. It buttoned at her midriff, flared down to just touch the floor on the sides. The back, however, was slightly higher up than the sides. The sleeves went to her upper arms, and there was a collar that flared out. It was, again, much like Vivienne’s. The choice was not a coincide. In Vivienne’s usual, sly way she was asserting her importance. Nora didn’t mind. She loved Vivienne, and knew that her mentor loved her too, like the daughter she never had.

Her hair had been grown out with magic the night before (an uncomfortable, itchy process) so that the dark locks could be piled up in an elegant, curled updo on her head. It is from that her veil was attached. There was a symbol of the Grand Enchanter on the small hair comb used to keep it in place. It was made of the same white and gold lace of the dress, and fell to the floor in the back (even when draped over the collar). The front would fall a little passed her chin.

There was a throat cleared to her left by her elbow. She turned, and looked down. She blinked at the dwarf preforming an elegant bow to her. His hair was in a small ponytail, he was in nice gold and red clothes (even if his shirt was unbuttoned enough to show some impressive chest hair), and his face was curiously absent of a beard. “Varric Tethras at your service Grand-Enchanter.”

“Varric Tethras!” Nora gasped, for a moment forgetting her worries. He straightened with a smile as one bloomed on her face.

“I see you’ve heard of me.”

“I have read everything you have ever written I- I am honored, I can’t believe,” she stuttered, and then laughed. “I knew you lived in Kirkwall, I read it in your biography at the end of your books. I cannot believe I didn’t even consider that I might-“ she trailed off with a laugh. He smiled through the all of it.

“It is good to know you are a fan. It makes me less guilty about making your wedding present a short story. Ah, shouldn’t have mentioned the wedding I see,” he said. By mentioning it, it had brought all of her worry back. “Oh, none of that. You look far to lovely to be sad,” he said, and took her hand. She wiped her eyes.

“Use a tissue dear, or you will be all red,” Vivienne admonished. Nora took the tissue.

“I am sorry. There are those worse off, I shouldn’t be-“

“You are scared, it is natural,” Varric said and patted her hand. She dabbed at her eyes. “But look at the bright side, this wedding is the entire reason we got to meet! Cassandra, the Right Hand, asked me to come be the entertainment along with Sister Leliana. I’m to be doing the story telling, and she is to do the singing. I came to ask what stories you would prefer to hear. Cullen was rather unhelpful in the matter,” Varric said. She dabbed at her eyes some more.

“Truly, whatever you wish to tell will be grand.”

“Very unhelpful.”

She couldn’t help but laugh tearfully at his deadpan delivery. “Very well. I enjoyed your accounts of the Hero of Fereldan, and she and the King will be present, so.”

“A good start, but a short tale.”

“I also enjoyed the Maiden Slays the Dragon,” she said hesitantly. He smiled in delight, impressed.

“Not just a fan, but a connoisseur it seems. I’ve only ever met three people who know I wrote that. Two of them being family members.”

“It was well done, and you are foolish not to claim it to your name,” she said. He waved her away.

“Now now stop flattering me or I will be even more jealous of that grump Cullen for this beautiful woman about to be squandered on him,” Varric said. She blushed a little, at the same time feeling like she might burst into tears. “But that is a good start. I can work with this. I leave you to your preparations Grand-Enchanter. See you at the reception,” he said, and kissed her hand. She smiled a little. “As always, a pleasure to see you as well Madame de Fer. We really need to sit and talk about that biography.”

“Eventually my dear,” Vivienne promised. He chuckled, and bowed himself out. Vivienne turned her attention back to Nora. “Must I cast a spell to keep you from tears?”

“No, I will get it under control,” Nora promised and straightened her spine. “I will do you proud.”

“I never doubted that, my dear,” Vivienne said. She wrapped her arms around Nora, mindful of wrinkling the dress. “However, you have already done me a great amount of pride.” Nora dabbed at her eyes. The two of them stood there until someone came to tell them the wedding was about to begin.


	3. This is Where They Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is on.

Nora started walking from the temporary Circle’s front gate. She knew, on the opposite side of the city, that her soon to be husband was setting out from the Templar’s Barracks. They would both traverse the city before meeting each other in the middle at the front of the new, multipurpose Chantry. She had seen it, and could see it, from afar. She was told that as soon as this plan had been set into motion it had been built. Its construction ended the day she had arrived in the city. It was a massive building that towered over everything else. The bottom most level in the center was the public Chantry where people would come for mass and prayer. Behind it was the home of the mothers, sisters, and anyone else involved in running the religious aspects of the building. To the left, and on the side of the city the temporary Circle was set up, was the side of the mages. It had several floors. The top housed the mages, the middle would be the schooling area, and the ground floor would be where mages could accept visitors. There was a small garden to the back of it. On the right side was the same set up, only for Templars. They had a training yard instead of a garden. In the center, above the Chantry, was a floor for official business for the city. The floor above that would be for servants, and the two, topmost floors would be Nora and Cullen’s new home. Across from the building on the other side of a quaint square was a new, not yet finished, building for the city guards. Everything needed to run the city would be a short walk from each other.

Nora took a steadying breath. If she had not been holding a large, lovely bouquet of flowers her hands would have been shaking. It was warm, and she would have worried about sweating through her dress if not for a charm Vivienne had already placed on her to prevent heat stroke. She started walking in a steady pace down the freshly cleaned stones of the main road. Music floated towards her, and grew louder the closer to the center she got. A procession of children, human, elf, and dwarf, preceded her. They were laying down a rug of multiple colored flower petals. Before them, she knew, were as many mages that had remained in the city displaying harmless, beautiful magic. Three young women were carrying the bulk of her train. There was one from the present races, and chosen for their beauty. Lining the roads were the citizens of Kirkwall. They all looked haggard, but hopeful. The sight of her inspired cheering, and happy whistling. Rice, and lesser flowers were thrown in her path. A few lucky souls were able to toss some coins for as well, for luck. Nora forced a smile at them. She would need to thank Vivienne for teaching her how to smile in a welcome way and sweetly when under duress. The veil before her face probably helped.

Behind her, at a respectful distance, were people cleaning up the flowers. Behind them was another group bringing out food for the hungry citizens. The entire city, as for The Plan, would be a part of this celebration. Feeding the starving masses would only endear them to the union. They were all being told that the food was provided for by Grand-Enchanter Nora’s dowry, so kindly given up by Knight-Commander Cullen. She was glad for this. The majority of the buildings along the road had been restored to the best shape they could in the time given. But she knew that past that the fighting between the mages and Templars had very nearly leveled the city.

It took her a little less than an hour to make her way to the center of the city. She could see, from a distance, that Cullen’s procession was much the same as her own. The only differences were that instead of mages preforming wondrous feats there were Templars showing iron control, and precision with weapon exercises. Instead of three maidens carrying a train he had three recruits behind him bearing ornamental weapons.

The music climbed to a nearly deafening roar as Nora and Cullen came into view of each other. Her heart gave a nervous flutter. He was in armor that had been polished to shine in the sun like it had been made of stars. It was made of silverite and gold. There was a white gray fur lining around his neck, and he carried a helm in the shape of a lion under his right arm. It had a mane of the same fur trim. He had cloak that was of the same dove gray as her dress. He was clean shaven, his hair had been styled back, and he appeared to have gotten a full night’s rest. He was, she was hesitant to admit to herself, very handsome. Almost as handsome as he was intimidating. With all he was wearing she hoped he had a similar cooling charm placed on him.

The music cut out. They stood before each other now. There was a vacuum left in the silence. It felt the whole of Kirkwall was holding its breath.

“Grand-Enchanter,” Cullen said, and inclined his head.

“Knight-Commander,” she replied, inclining as well. He offered her his left arm, and she linked hers with his.

The city exhaled as the two of them turned, and walked up the red and gold carpet to the doors of the huge Chantry. The three maidens and three recruits stayed behind. Nora’s train was released. A softer melody started up.

It was the first time Nora had been in the new Chantry. She marveled at its beauty. They had built it in only a week and a half, and it was complete with deep red wood, gold trim, and numerous golden statues of Andraste and the Maker. It was every bit as beautiful and lush as the Spire or any building in Val Royeaux had been. There were at least a hundred rows of pews on each side of the main path, and each row was three pews long. She imagined, if there weren’t so many distinguished guests, that the entire city of Kirkwall could fit in this place. Instead it currently seated the majority of the mages and Templars that had been in the procession, nobles from Ferelden, Orlais, Antiva, and who knew how many other places. The very front rows were reserved for the highest level nobles, as well as the Captain of the Kirkwall Guard and her consort, the mysterious qunari ambassador, the King and Hero of Ferelden, the Empress of Orlais, and Vivienne to name a few.

All of them were looking at her, and Cullen. Her heart began to pound. His arm squeezed hers slightly. She glanced at him to see him looking at her. She straightened her shoulders, and they continued on. If the pause had been noticed it was not commented on. Perhaps, hopefully, the masses chalked it up to the two of them readjusting their eyes to the dimmer interior of the building.

They walked up the aisle to where the Divine waited with her Right and Left hands on their respective sides. Nora and Cullen mounted the few steps up to her that allowed them to be seen from everyone in the crowd. The Divine was the only one higher up than them. That is, except for those allowed to watch the proceedings from the balconies above. The largest statue of Andraste stood behind them, with another, even larger, statue of the Maker behind her. Cullen and Nora turned to face each other. Cullen handed his helm off to the Right hand of the Divine, and Nora handed her flowers over to the Left Hand. Cullen then lifted Nora’s veil to reveal her face before taking her hands in his.

Divine Justinia lifted her hands, and silence fell. The last blissful notes from the band faded before she spoke. “Welcome, all,” she said. For an older woman her voice was strong, but it was also peaceful. She lowered her hands slowly, and the guests, who had been standing until this point, sat. “Welcome,” she said again, “to this blessed day. Things have not been easy as of late. Brother fights sister, protector fights protected, and demons prey on us all. But we have not been abandoned,” she said. She paused, to let this sink in. “No, we have not been abandoned. Andraste came to me in my dreams, and showed me that this is not the time for separation, but one of unity. She showed me that these two glorious souls will be the ones to lead us to unity, through their union,” Divine Justinia said. Cullen’s hands tightened on hers for a moment. “Following their example we will learn to live together once more.”

Nora glanced away from the Divine to Cullen. He was staring resolutely at Justinia. She wondered, in a panicked way, if he was half as scared at the responsibility being placed on them as she was.

Justinia moved on to speak of the Maker, and Andraste. It was a well told tale, and well told by the Divine. She spoke of how Andraste was born, how she grew, and saw the injustice in the world. How she called out to the gods for help, but was unheard. She told of how the Maker heard Andraste’s beautiful voice, and fell in love with her for her beauty of mind and soul. She spoke of how Andraste begged the Maker to return to humanity, to forgive them for their trespasses. Her love for us led to her downfall, and she was betrayed by her mortal husband. Andraste was burned by the Tevinter Imperium, but was saved by the Maker’s love. He took her from her dying body, and raised her soul to the Heavens so they might spend the rest of eternity by each other’s sides.

“Andraste looks down upon us still,” Justinia cried to the crowd. “She searches, tirelessly, for souls that are pure so that she might convince the Maker once more that we are worthy of redemption. I pray she looks down upon us now, to see the two souls before me,” Justinia said, and gestured to both Nora and Cullen. There was a happy sigh from the crowd, as if they could not imagine Andraste looking anywhere but at the two of them.

“Knight-Commander Cullen of the Templar Order,” Justinia said. Cullen straightened under her regard. “You are a fair, kind man who has suffered much. The Maker has seen fit to grant you this chance at happiness if you swear to love this woman as He loves Andraste, and to spend your life doing everything in your power to see her raised above her suffering. Do you so swear?”

“I so swear,” Cullen said. His voice was strong, and echoed in the cathedral. Nora tried not to shiver as Justinia turned to her.

“Grand-Enchanter Nora of the Circle of Magi: you are a powerful servant of mankind who has received some of the best training under the Maker’s heaven. Andraste has seen fit to grant you this kind, fair man so that you might have a chance at happiness, if you swear to try to show him the best this world has to offer, and do what you may to ease his burden as She does for her husband. Do you so swear?”

“I so swear,” Nora breathed. Her voice did not echo as Cullen’s had, but enough people had heard.

“The rings,” Justinia said. Both the Right and Left Hands stepped forwards. They each handed a golden band to the person they were closest to. “Knight-Commander,” Justina said. Nora presented the correct finger, and he slid it on. It was too big, but then shrunk to fit perfectly. “Grand-Enchanter.” Nora did the same. The moment his ring fitted itself to him they both tensed. “Knight-Commander,” Justinia said gently. Cullen glanced at her, and then back at Nora. She swallowed. “Kiss your Grand-Enchanter.”

There was a hush at these words. Nora held her breath as Cullen lifted his hand to cup her face. Her heart fluttered wildly as he touched her lips with his thumb. And then he leaned in. She closed her eyes. He touched his mouth to hers, applied a bit of pressure, and held. A thunderous applause sprung up. After a moment he pulled away. Neither of them looked at each other, but at each other’s shoulders.

They were completely silent in the sea of noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon (✿◠‿◠)


	4. This is Where They Attend Their Reception

The reception was being held outdoors in the square. The guests filed out, led by Divine Justinia. The Right and Left Hands took Nora and Cullen to a back room where they had a quick wardrobe change. Nora was given a different lace under dress that did not have the ridiculously long train. Cullen was relieved of his armor and given a regal looking waist coat and sash instead. They were left alone for a handful of moments while the reception was being set up for them.

They, the newly married couple, stood together in a small room in complete silence until they were collected to greet the public.

Applause that must have been heard all across Thedas greeted them upon their exit of the Chantry. Nora found herself taking Cullen’s hand, and forcing a smile on her face. Doves were released.

The Left and Right Hands led them to their seats at the highest set table. Their chairs were akin to thrones. Night was making the sky blush, and lights were being lit all around the square. The city was rejoicing the union. At least someone was.

Dinner was modest as far as weddings of this caliber went, and eaten to the lilting voice of the Left Hand of the Divine. The first course was a simple salad. Chicken and fish were the main dishes as opposed to peacock or halla as it would have been in Orlais. There was a variety of fruits and vegetables that were all quite fresh. Nora was surprised by their crispness. She was used to the preserved side dishes of the Spire.

As was tradition the two of them shared a goblet. Cullen poured their first glass of wine, and offered her the drink. She took it, and sipped, before handing it back for him to drink. The wine was Orlesian, and sweet, almost juice. He sipped, and then looked at it.

“Not to your taste?” she asked.

“I’ve never had anything so fine,” he admitted. She looked at her hands.

“It was an often staple of a meal in the Spire,” she said. He made some sort of noise that was neither an agreement nor disagreement.

It was a simple meal which was unfortunate for it did not give her much to distract herself from the stranger at her right that she was now to share a life with. She nearly choked on her food. He handed her the goblet once more, and she took an appreciative sip. She happened to catch Vivienne’s eye. Her mentor sat at the one of the tables slightly below them, and to her left with other magically inclined guests. The Madame de Fer made a gesture for her to smile. Nora forced a smile.

“I suppose… we should get to know one another,” Cullen ventured. He was very invested in cutting up his chicken. She pushed her potatoes around her plate. Her face was already starting to ache from her false smiling.

“I suppose,” she agreed.

Neither of them said anything.

There was some uproarious laughter to a table at the right. A good majority, herself and Cullen included, looked to see a monster of a man laughing and slapping his leg. The red headed woman next to him looked rather cross. Nora watched in shock as the woman picked up some potatoes off of her plate, and slapped it into the Qunari’s face.

“What in the world?” she whispered.

“I have absolutely no idea,” Cullen replied. The Qunari was merely smiling as he wiped the potatoes off of his face. The woman next to him still seemed to fume. She angled her chair away to speak to the person next to her.

As if feeling their regard the one eyed Qunari looked their way. He smiled, and waved.

Belatedly they nodded in his direction.

“That cannot be the Qunari ambassador… could it?” Nora asked. “I thought they were quiet, serious people. Is it normal for them to be shirtless?”

“The ones I met were, and it seems the style, yes,” Cullen replied. He gestured a soldier over. “Who is that man?”

“I was told he is called The Iron Bull, of the Bull’s Chargers. Those are the people seated with him. They are a well thought of mercenary band,” the soldier whispered. Cullen nodded, and sent them off.

“We have mercenaries here?”

“No doubt the work of the Divine, Cassandra, or Leliana,” Cullen sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I wonder where they are staying, Maker I hope it is out of the city limits.” Nora winced, and passed him the goblet. She topped it off. “My thanks.”

“I wonder… That is, if it not too much to ask, what was the Qunari occupancy like?” she ventured uncertainly. His face darkened for half a moment. Long enough for her to regret asking.

“Terrifying. There was a horrible waste of life. I would rather not speak of it.”

“My apologies,” she whispered. Another glance at Vivienne reminded her to put a smile on her face. Cullen didn’t make a response aside from sipping more wine.

With the main course largely finished an elaborate cake was wheeled out. It was easily as big as the strange qunari in their midst. The whole thing was white with edible gold flowers and bordering. All in all it was a largely lovely wedding cake.

“Shall we?” Cullen asked, standing. He offered her a hand, which she automatically took. Silence fell again as the crowd watched the two descend to cut a piece of cake for one another. The Divine met them at the cake, and gave them a gold and silver cutting knife. Cullen took it in hand first, and cut a modestly sized piece before handing her the knife. She cut a similarly sized piece. They faced each other and, to more applause from the crowd, hand fed the other. Nora had had romantic notions of such an act when she was younger. Child Nora had never considered how difficult it was to feed someone else while trying to eat at the same time, and not smear frosting all over their face. She was unsurprised to see she had largely failed.

Heart hammering, afraid of stepping wrong, horribly aware of everyone watching, she reached up and wiped the frosting she had gotten on his chin. She then ate it, to the pleasure of the crowd.

“Well done,” Justinia whispered, ushering them both to take their seats once more so that servants could serve the crowd. Cullen smoothly took her hand.

“If that was out of place, I-“

“You are my wife now, and within your rights,” Cullen interrupted. He was smiling, but she saw in his eyes he felt as trapped as she. The smiling was really making her face start to ache.

Cake was served, and consumed as Varric Tethras took the stage. Another hour and a half passed as he told several tales most notably of which being the Tales of the Hero of Ferelden. The dwarven Grey Warden stood, and took a bow when he gestured to her. The woman seemed of a friendly, easy going disposition.

Afterwards the long, tedious process of presenting gifts began. Unsurprisingly, the Divine was the first to approach their table, which had been cleared of all but their goblet and a pitcher of wine so that gifts would have room.

“I give you both my personal blessing, and the blessing of the Maker and his Bride. May your union be peaceful and prosperous,” she said sagely. They both thanked her. There were murmurs of approval from the crowd. She went and took her seat.

The King of Ferelden was next. Alistair Theirin approached and inclined his head. Cullen sat up a little straighter. Perhaps they knew each other? “I gift the happy couple with a friendly hand from my country, and a promise of aid should it ever be needed. Also a generous helping of fine Ferelden cheeses knowing it is hard to get all the way out here.”

Cullen chuckled at that. “Our thanks.” The Empress of Orlais followed, and offered much of the same.

“Also some of our sweetest, most sought after vintages,” she added.

“Our thanks,” Nora replied. The wine would go well with the cheese. The Hero of Ferelden followed.

“I gift the happy couple with a contingency of Grey Wardens to establish a Warden base here in Kirkwall, to prevent and deal with any problems Darkspawn may or may not pose,” she said. More quietly she added, “It might take some time to organize a group, but they will come.” They thanked her.

An orange haired woman in full armor approached. “Aveline, the Captain of the Guard,” Cullen whispered to Nora, who nodded her thanks.

“I pledge the loyalty of the City Guard to the happy couple, and the promise that we will always lend our support so long as it does not put the city at risk,” she said. Her voice was strong, clear. This was a strong straight forward woman, and her blatant statement of loyalty to the city made the crowd whisper.

“We thank you greatly. The city guard has been, and will continue to be a great and honorable asset in the proper running of this city. Especially with you at its head, Guard-Captain Aveline,” Cullen said. His tone was respectful. They inclined their heads towards each other, and she retook her seat beside her consort.

“Is she a friend or an enemy?” Nora asked quietly.

“A friend. She is heavy handed, but gets results. I am glad she had the city’s best interest at heart. It is good to know someone will look out for the regular folk while we sort out all this other mess,” he whispered back.

Nora sat up straight when Vivienne stood and approached. Her smile was not forced when it was made at her mentor.

“My dear, whom I raised like my own daughter, who I saw grow and bloom,” she started. Nora took a shaky breath. “I have two gifts for you. The first, the title Madame d’Or for your preciousness, your brightness, and you flexibility. The second,” Vivienne flexed her hand, and a staff appeared. It was a simple trick, yet still the majority of the crowd gasped. Vivienne twirled the staff above her head, and brought it down with a crack to the ground. Sparks shot out to turn into golden butterflies that circled the area before flying off. All of this grandstanding that brought awed noises for the crowd was a distraction for the thing she had summoned. It was another staff. The handle was straight as an arrow, made of alabaster and wood dyed blue. The bottom was tipped with silverite, and the top flared into a square that held a blue tinged diamond. It was a staff that had been made with obvious care, and must have taken months to perfect. Vivienne banished the first staff, and held the second in both hands reverently.

Nora found herself standing as Vivienne approached, and held it out to her. “This is, Madame this-“

“Made for you specially by my own hands, my dear. Twenty proceeded her until I was pleased with her final shape. For you,” she whispered, and handed it over. Nora took it, holding it like a new mother would hold their first born. It thrummed to her touch. She felt her eyes water. She twirled it in her hand, and a small flurry of snowflakes sprung up. They were warm to the touch, and tinkled like wind chimes. The spell had felt as natural as breathing, and caused the audience to sigh contently.

“Thank you,” she whispered, blinking rapidly.

“No tears, my dear,” Vivienne whispered, though her own eyes were watering. She gestured for Nora to sit, and she did. “I have not forgotten about you Knight-Commander, worry not,” Vivienne said. She snapped. With a flash and a roar like a lion a mannequin wearing finely crafted armor appeared. It had a lion motif, seemed to be made of silverite and obsidian, and enchanted with runes for healing, and protection. Nora knew from looking at it that it had cost no small fortune to make.

“You honor me,” Cullen said, looking at the armor in awe.

“You take care of my girl,” Vivienne said to him with a hard look. Both were hidden to everyone else by the roaring of the crowd. She waved to a couple of servants who rushed to move the armor out of the way, and retook her seat. Nora watched her go, still reeling from the incredible staff that was in her hands. It was responding to her touch like a living thing.

There was enough conversation going on about the gifts that it took the crowd a while to quiet down for the next gift’s presentation. The next just so happened to be the strange, large qunari.

He cleared his throat which succeeded in quieting the crowd. He stood with the number of people he had been seated with. They were a motley, fierce looking group. There was an awkward silence where the horned man sighed, and nudged the red headed woman at his side. She rolled her eyes, and stepped forwards.

“May I present the Iron-“ he interrupted her with a cough. She closed her eyes for a minute, and started over. “May I present the great, the muscular, the incredibly handsome Iron Bull, and his fierce and loyal mercenary group, the Bull’s Char-“

“Horns up!” the group shouted prematurely, to the giant man’s displeasure. This was shouted with the men and women putting their fingers up to their heads like the horns of their leader. He shook his head good naturedly, and stepped forwards. Nora suppressed a laugh at the display.

“My congratulations to the happy couple!” he boomed, seeming oblivious to the awkward silence of the crowd. “My gift is also of three parts. Firstly, I offer the service of my men, and women, for a year, free of charge. They can do a number of things from defending a city, giant baiting, to singing sweet enough to sweep a Chantry sister off her feet. Any and all requests can be leveled at my second in command, Serah Cremisius Acclasi. Secondly, I offer this lovely lady,” he said, and pulled the red headed woman forwards with huge, showy gestures, “up as the Grand-Enchanter’s personal guard. Belladonna has been a good friend, and a hellavua good fighter in my group for years. She will gladly lay down her life, though, it is more likely she will lay down anyone who would dare try to lay a finger on you.” The red headed woman tried not to look pleased with the praise. She still seemed irritated about whatever he did to her earlier. “And lastly, I offer the same for the Knight-Commander, only I will be your personal guard. As you can see, I am a fine specimen as a warrior and come well recommended from a number of nobles across Thedas. Some of which I even see in the crowd.”

“Our thanks,” Cullen said at length.

“We will be willing and able to start right away,” the Iron Bull said with a salute and a smile.

“We will find a place for you all immediately,” Nora said when Cullen seemed unable to come up with a response. Satisfied, the group moved away to make room for the next guest. Nora heard the second in command, Cremisius, whisper “Nailed it Chief.”

“That was…”

“Interesting,” Nora agreed in a whisper. “But personal guards, that is a good thing.”

“Unless he is a spy,” Cullen said uneasily. “Where will we put them?”

“We will find a place. In the servants quarters perhaps?” she suggested, and waved a servant over. “Find a place for them in the building, please,” she said. The servant had a panicked look, but bowed and rushed to do so.

“You are right, best to keep them close. Where we can keep an eye on them,” Cullen said, but still seemed uneasy.

The gifts continued on from there. It soon morphed into a faceless procession of people giving their blessing, wishing them luck, and giving gifts that ranged the spectrum from oaths, to books, to fine linens. A group of dwarves offered up a number of nugs. This was punctuated by Varric presenting his short story, which she was far more interested in than Cullen. Josephine, the Divine’s ambassador, was not present but did gift them with a number of merchant treaties.

The night seemed to be drawing to a close, or at least she hoped it would be as her face was ghastly sore. It was late, and lesser guests were slipping away for the night. Whoever it was that organized the order of these things seemed to be wrapping it up. Nora found herself struggling to keep her eyes open when a commotion seemed to be starting up where the lined had been formed, and was attempting to be dismissed.

“No, no,  _I_  insist,” a tall, dark skinned man sniffed. Nora marked him as a mage from his staff, but he was unfamiliar to her. His accent was as well, but she knew enough to mark him as Tevinter. He approached the table with his chin held high, and bowed before them elegantly. “I would like to start with the fact I was not officially invited to this wedding, but found myself in the proximity and wanted to offer my own congratulations and gifts,” he said as a start. Nora glanced at Cullen, then back at the man. “I am Dorian Pavus, recently of Minrathous, and even more recently having set out to learn of the world.” The introduction of his Tevinter heritage made a tense silence fall. “I wish to extend a hand of friendship from House of Pavus, and such drivel, but more importantly I wish to offer myself up as a teacher for the newly formed Circle. That is, if you will have me, Grand-Enchanter,” he said, and looked at her. Nora considered him, and quickly. He was well spoken, and, though she was unfamiliar with Tevinter families she had heard, vaguely, of the House of Pavus. However, underneath that his clothes were travel warn, he seemed just slightly disheveled.

“I would be glad to have you Serah Pavus,” she said after some quick thought. His smile was relieved. “Rooms will be arranged for you with the other teachers.”

“I cannot wait,” he said, bowed, and got out of the way.

“Was that wise?” Cullen asked.

“I thought it be best to keep an eye on him, like with the Chargers,” she whispered back. He considered for a moment, and then nodded. A few more minor gifts were given before the Divine stood.

“It grows late, so let us retire,” she called.

Officially released from the social chains of remaining, Nora and Cullen stood. He linked arms with her, and the two of them retreated to the Chantry. They climbed the stairs to their quarters together. Someone else would worry about taking care of the gifts, and cleaning up. The only gift brought immediately with them was the staff, which she had not let out of her hands for more than a moment.

Nora’s anxiety returned full force now that they were alone.

“The bedroom is up those stairs, and all the way to the back,” Cullen said, on a yawn. She swallowed, her heart racing again. Her mouth felt dry. He released her arm. “Please, feel free to retire. I have some matters to attend to… I will join you shortly,” he said, but didn’t look at her. She didn’t know if that relaxed her or not.

She didn’t argue, but headed up the stairs. She was too tired to take much time to look at her surroundings, but a passing glance let her know that her new home was luxurious indeed. The bedroom was large enough to not make the huge bed seem to overfill it. She stood for a moment, staring at the bed. A bed she would shortly be sharing with… with her new husband.

Nora tried to catch her breath. To distract herself she went to a dresser and peeked into it. She was relieved to see servants had already moved her belongings into it. She took out a night gown, and struggled out of her wedding dress. Surely the designer’s intention had been for her to have assistance with it. She pulled on the night gown that, for the rest of her life seemed modest enough, but now that she was reminded that she would be sleeping next to another person for the first time made her feel like she was wearing nothing at all.

A short exploration of some of the doors allowed her to discover a washroom. She cleaned the makeup from her face, and considered if she should freshen up or not. Unsure she decided that caution would be the best path. She ran a wetted cloth under her arms, under breasts, and, blushing, between her legs. She lingered in the bathroom, feeling as though she might vomit. He was handsome, she reminded herself in an attempt to make the fear leave her. But nothing could eclipse the fact she had met this man  _yesterday_. His looks did not make up the fact she had no idea how he would treat her in the long run. What she had learned of his passed association with mages did not make her confident in anything, even if his treatment towards her had not been even slightly cruel. Distant and awkward perhaps, but not cruel. She bit her lip, took a few shaky breaths, and returned to the bedroom.

He had not joined her yet.

Nora paced for a bit, jittery from nerves. The night dragged on, and she tired. She would wait for him on the bed then. She climbed onto it, and sighed contently by the way it sunk invitingly under her. She tried to pose herself in a seductive manner (she had seen what might be considered a seductive pose from a few, stolen novels). She quickly discarded it as it made her feel foolish.

Still, he did not join her.

Nora yawned, and settled back against the pillows. He would be up soon, and she would be ready. No fear, no tears, she told herself. She would face this like a Grand-Enchanter. If she could face down demons she certainly could face deflowering. Surely he would be up soon, she thought, even as she let her eyes slide close.


	5. This is Where Things Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Cullen have a "chat" with The Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus.

Nora was woken much earlier than she wished to be awake at. She started, thinking it Cullen, but opened her eyes to see a blonde elf with a poor haircut standing over her. “Sorry t’wake ya, Grand-Enchanter, but your husband requested I do so. I’ve already laid out an outfit for you,” the elven woman said. Her words twisted in unusual ways. Nora rubbed her eyes.

“What time is it?” she mumbled.

“Bit before six yeah? Can’t believe they are making anyone get up this early with how late everyone partied last night. That cake was something to die for. You need to get married more often,” the elf said, and laughed.

“Wait a minute, who are you?” Nora asked.

“I’m your personal servant silly,” the elf said.

“I have a servant?”

“Wot, never had a servant before?” the elf asked skeptically.

“No, I haven’t,” Nora said. It was true, she had never had a personal servant. A few times when she had traveled with Vivienne a servant had been assigned to her, but they had never been needed overly much. “How does one act with a servant?”

“Most hit and yell, a few sneer and ignore.”

“Oh,” Nora said. “I… I don’t believe I would like to do any of those, if that would be alright.” The elf looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged.

“I certainly won’t complain.”

“What is your name?”

“Sera, Grand-Enchanter.”

“Please, Nora will be fine.”

“Lady Nora then,” Sera said, and smiled. “But enough of this, out of bed yeah?” Nora yawned monstrously, and wondered, for a moment, if Cullen had ever come to bed. She realized she was beneath blankets, and his side was unmade, so he must have. Perhaps… perhaps he had been just as fatigued as her.

Nora got out of bed. Sera steered her to a screen which she could change behind. The dress her personal servant had chosen for her had been draped over the curtain. Nora changed out of her nightgown, and pulled on the dress. Sera came around to help with some of the various ties. It had several up and down the sleeves, and had a sash that settled on her hips.

“Can you cut hair?” Nora asked, irritated with the length of hers.

“I cut mine myself,” Sera said proudly. Nora looked at the uneven line of her bangs.

“Perhaps it would be best not to make them wait,” Nora said at length. Sera gave another shrug, like it really didn’t matter to her. Nora piled her hair up on her head, and pinned it into place, quickly. While doing that Sera quickly patted powder onto her face. She added blush, but Nora insisted on lining her eyes herself.

“I’ll let ‘em know you are on your way,” Sera said.

“Please,” Nora replied, aware of the length of time she had taken. She ducked into the washroom for a moment to make sure her outfit was in place, and that her makeup was in order. All was well, and she took up the staff Vivienne made for her. The hallway that led to their chambers had three doors, two to one side with the third standing alone, before the stairs. She peeked into them on her way out. The two together were studies, and the lone door led to an impressive library that had large windows allowing her to glance out at the nearly destroyed city.

She was aware she did not have time to linger among the books at the moment. She shut the door, and made her way to the stairs. The floor had a plush rug over stones, and there were a few paintings on the walls. They seemed Andrastian in nature, but she did not have time at the moment to study them.

Her husband stood in the receiving room with the four other people. One was Sera, and another was the Qunari, the Iron Bull. Upon closer inspection at closer quarters he was every bit as big as he seemed to be, was covered in scars, and had a necklace with an amulet that seemed to be, of all things, a dragon tooth.

“Good morning Grand-Enchanter,” he said with a smile. She returned one, as was proper.

“An early good morning to you as well,” she said. She glanced at the other people in the room as she went to stand at Cullen’s side. Sera was off to the side. She recognized one of the armored people to be Cremisius. With a start she realized the other heavily armored figure to be Belladonna. Last night she had been in a simple but elegant dress. Now her hair was up, her face unpainted and stoic, and she was in a style of armor that Cullen might wear into battle. That was the most surprising, as Belladonna was not an overly tall or noticeably muscular woman. Mentally Nora chastised herself for thinking the other woman might’ve been a rogue. Foolish of her to assume about others.

“The Iron Bull wished to have words with us,” Cullen said in way of explanation.

“Seems only right to get everything and everyone on the same page if we are to be guarding your lives,” the qunari said with a massive shrug. Granted, everything the man did was on a massive scale.

“I do not know if I would like a qunari spy at my back,” Cullen said softly. Nora noticed, for the first time, that he had a sword strapped to his waist. She gripped her staff.

The Iron Bull laughed. “I’m glad you are not an idiot. And I would really prefer the term ambassador. Spy is so secretive and negative sounding, and I haven’t been one, officially, for a very long time.”

“What do the Qunari want from Kirkwall? Why even bother sending anyone that we would know was a spy right away?” Cullen demanded.

“They could have sent someone else, someone less suspicious, but I am the best. As for what we want,” the Bull sighed, and didn’t answer immediately. He started to pace the room. Cullen took half a step in front of Nora when his back was turned to partially block her from the large man. She wondered if this would dissolve into a fight. There were three of them, and such close quarters, even if the room seemed large, was not her ideal place to start throwing fire around.

“Chief,” Belladonna said, softly. He turned back to them.

“Hm? Sorry. I was trying to think of a more delicate way to phrase this but,” he sighed, and shrugged again. “Well, what the fuck right? I wanted to be straight up.” He chuckled, but his smile slowly faded. There was a tension in the air. “Let me be clear, then. If the previous Arishok had not acted as he did six years ago, that is attacking Kirkwall despite not receiving official orders to do so, your streets would already be overrun with the Antaam. As it is my people are not so eager to develop a war in this portion of the world. They are willing to wait to see if this problem can be resolved. If it cannot,” the Iron Bull trailed off for a moment. He took a breath, and continued. “If it is not my people will come in force, and wipe this place off the map.”

Cullen’s grip was white on his sword. His sword arm twitched. Cremisius and Belladonna’s hands flew to their own weapons. Nora grabbed Cullen’s arm. “Why?” she demanded. The Iron Bull slowly shifted his gaze from Cullen to her. Cullen stepped between them more obviously.

“One man,” the Iron Bull said gravely. “One man nearly destroyed this city that is already full of mages. If all of them were able to become a weapon like him… We will not risk that power being claimed by the Tevinter Imperium, nor their numbers being bolstered by those here. Something is stirring within the Imperium. We will not risk aid being provided for anything they are planning.”

“Do you have any idea what that might even be?” she asked. He hesitated, seemed to be deciding something.

“They are preparing for war,” he said at length. “Large amounts of lyrium have been pouring into their ports, more so than ever before. Our spies indicate there is something strange with the shipments, but reports are conflicting. Several spies have simply disappeared. Arms and armor are being commissioned, or crafted. Drafts are being put into place. We do not know when they will attack, nor where. That is all I will say on the matter.”

This was met with silence.

“Sera,” Nora said, softly. The elf approached.

“Lady?”

“Go get Dorian Pavus,” she said through gritted teeth. Sera bowed, and rushed out.

“You have admitted to our faces you are spies. What is to stop me from killing you all?” Cullen demanded. His arm tensed under Nora’s hand.

“Several reasons, first and foremost being that if biweekly reports are not received by my handler in Par Vollen a larger force will be sent out. If they discover me to be dead, or missing from the city, the Antaam will follow shortly behind. Secondly, that my people do not wish to invade. The Triumvirate wishes for nothing more than your success in brokering peace here. My people are not… A war would not be beneficial to us at this time, and is to be avoided at all costs. It is simply that if your mages here join the Imperium we fear they might be unstoppable. We will not allow that to come to pass. And lastly-“

“Lastly he is the spy, not us. Just normal people. I am actually from Tevinter,” Cremisius informed.

“You two are not…?”

“Chief has never tried to force the Qun on us.”

“They would make piss poor qunari,” the Iron Bull said with a chuckle. He seemed to notice the tension still present, or that Cullen had still not dropped a defensive stance. “Personally, I hope for your success. I have seen war, and enough of the world to know that the Qun is not for everyone. I have a lot invested in this working out. If I fail it is most likely that I will be called back to Par Vollen. It would mean leaving the Chargers, a fate I would very much like to avoid. You don’t need to worry about me putting a dagger in your back, Knight-Commander. I will be too busy making sure no one else does.”

“The invasion six years ago, that wasn’t sanctioned?” Cullen demanded.

“No, not in the least. In fact the previous Arishok disgraced us with his actions, his lack of control. If it had been successful there is no doubt no one would complain at expansion, but he still would have been relieved of his position. We have a power structure of three for a reason. One is not supposed to decide for the all. It is another reason my people are not moving immediately. A qunari equivalent of an apology.”

Cullen glared at him for a moment more, and then slowly relaxed his grip on his sword.

“I could place a spell on them to compel truth,” Nora whispered to Cullen. He considered it, and then shook his head.

“No, I… I believe him.”

“Good, glad to have that out of the way,” the Iron Bull said with a relieved sigh, and a brushing of his hands as if to clean them of the matter. At that moment Sera returned with Dorian in tow.

“You,” Nora snapped, cutting off his greeting. Dorian glanced around the room, picked up on the mood, and paled a little. “What have you not told me?”

“I have not told you a number of things,” he said, uneasily. “Many of them I had planned on sharing at the first possible moment, but my plans seemed to have been overturned.”

“Your people are preparing for war!” she snapped, and advanced on him. Electricity crackled along her arms. He held up his hands.

“What? No… Alright, maybe. I don’t know!” he said explosively. “That is the problem. I don’t know anything! Look, let me explain,” he said, and sighed. Cullen put a hand on her arm, mirroring her earlier actions. She took a breath. It had been some time since she released magic accidentally. It had also been some time since she had been this stressed as well. Dorian rubbed his face. “My father is a magister, and I am dared to say one of the more moral ones. He and I do not see eye to eye in a number of fields, but the bettering of the Imperium is one of the things we actually agree on. He has been noticing sects being formed among the other magisters, secret meetings, things of that nature. Slave trade has increased at a curious rate, lyrium is being just funneled into the Imperium but, for the life of me, I cannot figure out where it is going or where it is coming from. I had hoped that traveling to the source would reveal more to me, but I have come across several hardships. One of which being I suspected I was being followed, but by whom or for what purpose I know not. I doubt it is to ask for my autograph either.”

“Why come here then?” Nora demanded.

“A number of reasons. I could do good here. I like teaching. I want to help end this foolish fight between the Mages and Templars. My pursuers, if they are there, would be less likely to attack me in the middle of a school for mages. I was low on funds. But, most importantly, I received an anonymous tip from Tevinter telling me what I am looking for might be found here,” Dorian said.

“And if I don’t believe you?”

“Surely you know a number of spells of various amounts of unpleasantness that could get me to tell you the truth,” Dorian said, looking wary at even suggesting it. Nora glared at him. “I swear my goals here are not nefarious.”

“Perhaps not to you,” Nora said darkly.

“I think it be best if we took a moment for ourselves. Remain here,” Cullen ordered everyone in the room. He took Nora by the elbow, and the two of them retreated to another room. It was a rather pleasant sitting room.

“Do we not have enough to worry about?” she hissed, and paced the room. Cullen locked the door behind them. Nora flicked her wrist in an irritated way, and he flinched as her fingers flared with magic. She reigned in her irritation a bit. “I merely put up a ward to prevent ease dropping,” she assured. He didn’t relax, but his hand was not on his sword. “What are we to do? It was bad enough when we just had the mages, Chantry, and Templars to deal with. Now the Qunari and the Tevinter Imperium? Why not add a blight to the list.”

“Please do not tempt fate,” he said, but he was smiling sardonically. She sighed.

“I am inclined to believe them both, but I have not had as much… any world experience compared to you. Thoughts?”

“I am inclined to believe the Iron Bull, at least. He has the air of someone who has spent time fighting in a war, and found it to be distasteful. With Kirkwall at this weakened state it is also true that the Qunari could invade and conquer with very little effort on their part. At the very least, since they will be our guards, we will be able to keep an eye on them.”

“That is true. I am loathed to consider sending Dorian away if his life is in danger, and he is truly aiming for the same ends as us. Not to mention he would be invaluable as a teacher. From what I have been able to see we are sorely lacking anyone with experience enough to teach others. Most that could have been of any use were made tranquil,” she said. He averted his eyes from her look. She considered. “What if… What if we were to test the Iron Bull’s loyalty but having one of his men placed to guard Dorian on the pretense of protecting him from his potential enemies?”

“Would it not be better to have one of my men guard him? How can we be sure that the Iron Bull’s man will be true?”

“We could have them both guard him, or have them trade off or something,” she said, throwing her hands up. She sat on one of the couches, and dropped her head into her hands. She hadn’t gotten enough sleep, and her head hurt. She channeled a gentle amount of healing magic into her temples in an attempt to relieve the ache. After a moment he sat beside her.

“I know this isn’t what you planned on when you were sent here. Maker knows the same is true for me,” he whispered. She peeked at him. He was looking at his hands. “We know nothing of each other, and the people, the Divine are all expecting so much of us. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if… Well. My family has words, and as we are wed I suppose you can claim them as your own now, if you wish. They are: neither by chance, nor by destiny. The place we end up is determined by our own choices, and how we react to that is also our choice. I could have left Kirkwall, I could have absolutely refused to be wed to you, but I believe that this is this right thing to do. I believe that we can make a difference.”

“You have more faith than I.”

“I am used to surviving on faith alone,” he whispered. They sat together for a few moments of silence. “I believe it would be best to have two guards on him. I will assign a Templar to you so that it will seem less suspicious.”

“Then I should assign a mage to you, as a show of solidarity,” she said. He frowned a little.

“I do not particularly like it, but the suggestion has merits. And it would be unfair to ask you to bear a Templar when I would not do the same in reverse.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. He dipped his head.

“Let us inform them all. I will have some suggestions for you by the evening on Templars to guard you, and Dorian.”

“And I will do my best to have the same for you, but I fear I know my people less than you do yours,” she said.

“That should be the first order of business then, getting you familiar with Kirkwall and your charges. If you do leave this building please bring a full guard with you of both mages and Templars. Unfortunately the city guard and my forces can only do so much to keep the war out of the streets,” he said, and stood. She stood as well.

“That should be our top priority, getting the war out of the city so that the people can begin to rebuild. When I have a proper idea of what I have to work with, we can more fully come up with strategies. I have a lot of theoretical knowledge of warfare.”

“And I plenty of firsthand experience,” he said. It seemed to be meant to be a joke, but his tone had taken on too dark a timbre for it to be anything but humbling. “Well, shall we break the news of them together then?”

“I believe that is the only way to go about any of this,” she replied, and linked arms with his offered one.

 

**BONUS:**

Here are some screenshots to show you what Nora looks like:

Here is the layout for the new Kirkwall Chantry building, as well as the floor plan for Cullen and Nora's quarters! Hopefully this will help you guys immerse yourself in the story and better understand the setting.

**KIRKWALL CHANTRY:**

There should also be a level for business things, and it would be above the balconies and below the kitchen and dining room!

**CULLEN AND NORA'S QUARTERS:**


	6. This is Where They Get to Work

Nora had an office in the Mage side of the building as she was sure that Cullen did in the Templar side. It was smaller than her home office seemed to be, but just as well furnished. Already there were a number of reports on the white, wooden desk. The wall behind it was a number of large windows that let in plenty of light. She sat and looked over the papers quickly. Someone had compiled a list of missing mages. They had even made note of those thought dead, those that had been tranquil and thought lost, and those thought to be taking part in the war. Underneath it was a list of the mages remaining. Nora paid more attention to that list for the moment. “You may sit, if you wish,” Nora said. Belladonna, who had accompanied her and said little, merely shook her head. Nora did not push it. Nora wished she could speak with Vivienne, but things were unsteady in Orlais. Her mentor had left, with most of the other important guests, by the time Nora had finalized things with the group earlier that morning.

They were only a few minutes in the office before a tranquil came to the door. Belladonna was quick to look him over for weapons, and, to no one’s surprise, found none. Nora could only wonder if this mage had been deserving of their fate, or if they had been another unfortunate victim to the previous Knight-Commander’s cruelty and paranoia.

“Hello Grand-Enchanter,” the tranquil said. Nora suppressed the urge to shudder at the man’s monotone. “My name is Dem, and I have been assigned to assist you in all matters of organization.”

“That is good,” Nora said. Despite the unpleasantness of seeing the worst possible fate for a mage in person here in front of her, it would be good to have someone that knew the people and this place. He was a tall, skinny man with a thick brown beard, and short hair. His eyes were sunken. Nora asked him some pointed questions about who would be best for what jobs. An hour later and she had a comprehensive list of jobs to assign to various persons. She was horribly bottom heavy with apprentices, and children who had not yet gone through their harrowing, and only four experienced teachers. She had another three that would be suitable enough though they were more experienced in researching their own projects. Then there was Dorian, of course, who the tranquil (Dem she had to remind herself) and she knew little about. But he said he had enjoyed teaching. She would put him with the youngest children, so that he would be limited to the basics. There were several mages that could serve as her husband’s guard. Of the mages that were not children they were elderly. She suspected they did not join in the rebellion solely because of their age. She wrote a letter of instructions out, and handed it to Dem. “Please copy this so each of the teachers will get one, deliver them, and then return to me.”

Dem took it, and bowed. He departed.

Nora then made a schedule for classes, and put it in a comprehensive chart to be posted in the dormitories. When Dem returned she gave it to him to be put up (after Belladonna checked him for weapons again). Classes would resume the following day. From there she took stock of their supplies. For now they were good on basics like ink and paper, but they were sorely lacking in lyrium potions. No harrowings would be able to take place until they received more.

Dem returned. Belladonna searched him once more.

“Who handles our requisitions?”

“A Tranquil by the name of Margret, but she has been missing since the explosion. She is presumed dead. Even so, trade has come to a standstill since the war started. The supplies the Divine brought for the wedding were the only ones that had entered the city in two weeks,” he informed.

“Find someone to make use of the trade agreements Ambassador Josephine gifted us at the wedding, and find someone suitable to take Margret’s place. When is dinner served? I wish to join the mages tonight, and get to know them.”

“At sixth bell in the afternoon, Grand-Enchanter. A place will be set for you.”

“Thank you,” she said. He bowed once again to go do as she bid. Nora wrote a letter to Vivienne detailing the poor state of the Kirkwall Circle, and tucked it into a pocket for later delivery. She then stood. Belladonna, who seemed to have been in her own thoughts, focused her attention on Nora. She put a hand on the haft of her war-ax, but in a relaxed manner. “I need to explore the mage’s levels, and look out over the city.”

“I will follow, Grand-Enchanter,” Belladonna said formally. Nora took up her staff, and went to the door. Belladonna trailed behind.

Nora explored the other offices. A few had occupants, whom stood and bowed at her entrance. She met a number of the older mages. They were all friendly, and respectful in their greetings of her. She went up a level to find herself among the classrooms. They were all newly furnished, but seemed to be short on desks. They were devoid of occupants, so she moved on. Above that were the mage common areas. There was an open kitchen, and a dining room. There were a number of young children eating. They fell silent at her entrance, and stared at her, wide-eyed. She smiled, and inclined her head to them. They squealed and huddled closer to each other. Nora moved up another floor to see a sort of activity room. There were some books, a few chess boards, and some other activities to pass the time. The three people in the room, barely in their teen years if they were at all, stood at her entrance, and bowed. She inclined her head, and moved ever upwards. She passed through several halls lined with doors. After opening a few doors she guessed she had moved up to the dormitories. The ones on the lower levels were smaller, for the younger mages, and got larger the farther up she went. At the very top floor there was another staircase.

“I wonder where this leads to,” she whispered, and ascended. There was a door at the top which, when opened, revealed a lovely rooftop garden. She stepped contently into the sunshine, and looked at the newly planted trees and flowers. There were several stone benches. When the plants matured it would be a lovely place to relax. She had spent much of her day in her office, and the sun was in the western portion of the sky.

“You can look out at the city from here,” Belladonna commented. Nora pulled her gaze away from the plants, and out at the city.

Kirkwall was less beautiful.

“I caught glimpses when getting off the boat, and when my carriage passed through the city, but,” Nora whispered, and shook her head. Half of the city was leveled, and the other half was nearly so. Even from where she stood she could see blossoms of flame, and streaks of electricity. The amount of magic nullifying abilities being used in the surrounding area made the hair on her arms and neck stand on end. The only place that seemed serviceable were the routes she had taken for the wedding.

“This is peaceful to what was happening a day or two before the wedding. Both fractions have agreed to a stalemate for the moment, to see what you and the Knight-Commander do. Obviously not everyone is following it,” Belladonna said. Nora looked at her.

“How do you know this?”

“The Chargers were in the area when the mage Anders caused the explosion. We were there,” she said, and pointed to a far mountain. “I saw the light, and the flames afterwards,” she said. There was a moment of silence. “I saw the battling afterwards.”

“How many died?”

“I cannot even begin to give you a number, Grand-Enchanter,” Belladonna said. Nora took a breath. She made herself look.

“Have you seen many battles?”

“Yes.”

“Does death affect you?” Nora asked.

“Have you ever killed someone, Grand-Enchanter?”

“I… No. I have seen people die, but I have not killed someone.”

“Then I cannot give you an answer that would be understandable,” Belladonna said, though gently. After a moment, “Death does not affect me in any way that will hinder my protection of you.” They stood in silence for a time.

“Where would you start?”

“Where the skin is thinnest, and armor is weak,” she said.

“Sorry, I was not clear, as a warrior where would you begin to stop all of this?” Nora said, and gestured to the city. Belladonna looked at her. There was something almost like a smile on her face.

“I would give you the same answer, Grand-Enchanter.” Nora smiled a little in response. She looked out.

“The rogue forces need to be driven from the city. We cannot rebuild if they keep destroying. The people need a safe place to be. The Chantry will serve,” she mused out loud. “My forces are, for the most part, healers that refused to harm. That is good. They can provide relief, provided they are given the chance. I don’t know if Cullen will…” She shook her head. She would need to have faith he would agree. She narrowed her eyes at Kirkwall. “Thought was not put into its building,” she said.

“No,” Belladonna agreed. The inner portion of the city, which seemed less destroyed than the outer, was more organized. However, it seemed as the city expanded less and less organization was put into the placement of houses, and most of the streets seemed far too narrow to be beneficial. “Fighting there will be costly.”

“There is a type of tree in the western most side of Orlais that needs a forest fire to release its seeds, and expand,” Nora said softly. The buildings in the outer part of the city were mostly destroyed already. Perhaps if they… She shook her head. “What kind of forces do the Chargers have?”

“Anything you can name,” Belladonna said. Nora looked at her.

“Anything?”

“…We would never entertain the thought of having apostates, of course, but anything else,” Belladonna said, looking away. Nora chuckled a little bit.

“No, of course you wouldn’t,” she said. “How many of you are there?”

“Depends on what the Chief has people doing. At most times we have around 150 people readily available, but if everyone is called back then we have near 200 of various levels of skill.”

“I wonder what the numbers of the Templars are, and the city guard,” Nora said.

“We could go see the Knight-Commander and Guard-Captain, and inquire,” Belladonna suggested.

“No, I do not wish to disturb him. I am sure he has much to do,” Nora said, quickly. Belladonna looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. Nora looked away. “Besides, I want to go get to know my mages. Come, I am sure the kitchen could use our assistance,” Nora said, and headed for the stairs. Belladonna followed.

The cooks were, of course, shocked to have her join them, but mingling with lower leveled people had been something Vivienne had had her do back in the Spire on a regular basis. Nora could hear Vivienne telling her that if she did not know the people preparing her food, or making her clothes then she wouldn’t have a clue when they slipped poison into it. Though Vivienne’s reasoning was for self-preservation, the strategy was sound. Nora liked to consider it more that she was building relationships, and that those that served her would be less afraid of coming to her with their problems. And, as they were mages, they had no servants. Normally the people doing this work would be tranquil, but many of them had been lost in the fighting.

Nora enjoyed herself in the simplicity of the work, and, when they forgot she was Grand-Enchanter, the conversations she had with the other workers. They were three elderly women, one man, and several children. The children, as had always been Nora’s experience, were much quicker to forget her position, and accept her into their idle chatter. Belladonna politely refused to help peel potatoes, but she did help carry some large pots when pressed. Nora was surprised once more by how casually strong the averaged sized woman was.

The bell rang six times, and the cooks insisted Nora go to take a seat. She wanted to serve some of the food, to try to get familiar with faces, and, more importantly, have herself be seen as serving. However they practically pushed her towards a table. Chuckling, she finally gave in. Dinner was a pleasant affair. There was a little less than one hundred mages left, so it was a more personal meal than what she was used to at the Spire. She had helped make the bread, the mashed potatoes, and the fish that was served which made the meal all the better.

Belladonna sat to her right, and a number of young mages clustered on the bench across from her. Dorian arrived, scooted over the little girl to her left, and took up the spot. “Grand-Enchanter,” he said in way of greeting. A number of the young girls fell to giggling at his appearance. He flashed them a smile that made them squeal.

“Serah Pavus,” she said coolly. He winced, and spread some butter on his bread.

“I do hope there is something I can do to better your opinion of me, especially because I had every possible intention of sharing what I did with you given the chance.”

“But we took that from you, so I cannot be positive. However, I am willing to let you endeavor to better yourself in my eyes.”

“Then I will not squander the chance, and start immediately. Might I say that you are lovely, and most pleasing to the eyes. The Knight-Commander is a lucky man to have been wed to you. From what I have heard your beauty is surpassed greatly by your skill of your magic, and even that is dwarfed by the kindness of your heart,” he said with a smile.

“I wonder how much lyrium the silver of your tongue will get us,” she said with a smile. He laughed.

“You wound me, I meant every word. Especially if it was effective. But, let us move on. It seems I will be teaching a number of you,” he said to the children across from them. It caused the girls to squeal again.

“Do refrain from more advanced magics,” Nora warned.

“Does this include the blood magic my countrymen are so well known for?” She gave him a sharp look, and he laughed. “Worry not, it turns my stomach as it should any level headed mage,” he said gravely to the children. “I just wanted to slip that into conversation that I do not practice blood magic, and am rather against it. I think I will begin with a test of what they know, and start from there. Cover the basics of each class of elemental magic, a bit of mental tricks, some healing, a touch of necromancy. Oh don’t give me that look, it is a valid school of magic, and quite useful in a number of situations. We will stick with bugs and mice, however.”

“Serah Pavus?” one of the boy asked.

“Yes?”

“Could we bring a cat back?”

“Do you happen to have a dead cat?”

“No…”

“Then no. I’m certainly not about to go out, and murder someone’s pet. Mice will suffice. They are numerous, and will not be missed,” he said. The boy pouted. Nora chuckled.

“Perhaps, if everyone does well, you could teach them to animate clay figurines,” she said. That got their attention.

“Not useful in a real world application,” Dorian started, and then thought, “but a good building of skills for more advanced magics. Yes, maybe in time if everyone does well we can.”

The children took over the discussion from there, thrilled with the prospect of making clay dolls do their bidding. After dinner Nora helped with the cleanup. She returned to her office to do a bit more work, which included making plans to try to find some of the missing mages, set up teams for the relief efforts, and to see who had a notable control over fire. She sent Dem to deliver her letter to Vivienne. She had intended to wait a number of days so that the letter would meet her mentor in Val Royeaux, but her impatience got the better of her. Vivienne would reply when she arrived back in the city. Hours bled by as she worked. Belladonna’s yawn was the thing that made her realize the time.

“What was the last bell time?”

“Eleven, Grand-Enchanter,” Belladonna said. Nora rubbed her eyes. Fatigue fell on her, and she was reminded that she was up until the early hours the night before. She stood.

“I think this is enough for tonight. It will be here in the morning,” she said. Belladonna certainly didn’t argue. The two of them left the offices, and made their way towards the servant’s quarters below Nora’s new home. It was there that the Iron Bull and Belladonna had been set up. The rest of the Chargers had made a temporary camp with the city guard while their barracks were being rebuilt. Nora was surprised to see the Iron Bull awake, and waiting before his door. Belladonna did not seem surprised.

“Grand-Enchanter,” he said, and nodded to her. Nora inclined her head in return, and looked between them. Belladonna’s face was stoic, but there was a hint of color on her cheeks. “Done for the night?” he asked. His attention, however, was completely on Belladonna.

“Yes,” Nora said slowly. She had originally thought that he was tracking her comings and goings. Now… “Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Grand-Enchanter,” he said, but he wasn’t looking at her. Belladonna was looking, resolutely, at the wall. Nora lingered a moment more, wondering if she should… No, surely Belladonna would be able to handle him if…

She edged down the hall. When she turned the corner she heard the Bull chuckle, and then a fleshy thud of a slap.

“Ass,” Belladonna’s whisper could be heard, but there was an edge of laughter to it. Nora could not help, but peek back around the corner to see the Iron Bull reach up, and, very carefully take the helm from Belladonna’s head. He let her hair loose, and then she stood on tiptoes to press her mouth to his. There was a moment where they stood still. Then he growled, and pinned her back against the wall. Nora turned away, blushing. She was unsure of how to even handle this information.

She carried on upstairs to her quarters. There was a mage light that glowed in the receiving room. It was a gentle blue glow that allowed her to see to get to and up the stairs. She wondered, nervously, if her husband had returned yet, and if he was awake. She was careful to be quiet when she opened the door to their room.

It was dark save for the moonlight that came in from the wide open window. It was just enough light to let her know her bed was not empty. She swallowed, hard, but he did not acknowledge her appearance. He was asleep then.

She carefully closed the door behind her, and set her staff against the wall. She got her nightgown, ducked behind the changing screen, and readied for bed. She went to the washroom, and washed the makeup from her face in the dark.

It took her a few minutes to work up the nerve to cross back into the bedroom, and then another minute to pull back the sheets. She truly did not wish to wake him. Because he must be as tired as she. And she was aware of the bags he seemed to have under his eyes every time she saw him. He needed rest. The moonlight allowed her to see his semi-relaxed expression, and the fact he was not wearing a nightshirt. His Templar training had giving him a very impressive build, though lack of sleep, and perhaps neglecting meals, seemed to have made him lose a bit of muscle tone, and weight. Despite the chill from the open window he had nothing but the thinnest sheet around his hips. She considered going to sleep in her office, and make it seem like she had fallen asleep working. If… if he was not wearing pants then…

Carefully lifting the sheets back showed that he was, in fact, wearing pants. Relieved she went to close the window. It squeaked, and she winced.

“Can you keep it open?” his sleep slurred voice in the dark made her jump, and her heart start to race. His eyes cracked open in the dark, and he squinted her direction. “It’s very warm.”

“It is freezing in here,” she whispered. He grunted, rolled over, and fully kicked the sheet off of himself. After a minute of her standing there with a pounding heart, afraid he would tell her to come to bed, she heard him start to snore.

She stood by the window until the cold forced her to decide if she was going to brave consciously choosing to sleep next to him, or go sleep in her office. As her heart started to slow she decided not to be a coward. She left the window open, and climbed onto her side of the bed. She looked at him as she pulled the sheet, and thick down comforter up to her chin. He was tense in his sleep, and kept entirely to his side. His hair was curled and messy from sleep, and he had his face pressed into a pillow. She was reminded again that he was really very handsome. If she was a braver woman she would touch the smooth skin of his bare back with her fingers, or maybe the stubble on his chin. Maker, if she was a braver woman she would not feel sick each time she remembered she had to share a bed with this man. Her fear must stem from the fact he was a Templar, and had been the second in command to a woman that had made tranquil nearly half of her charges. And he had not stopped her. Surely that must be the reason, and not that he was a very handsome man, and that she had never before shared her bed with even a slightly handsome man.

Nora rolled to put her back to him, and pulled the blankets tighter to her chin. Maybe… Maybe in time she would be brave enough to explore the line of his spine, or, when next presented with his bared chest, not want to flee the room. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this fic. If you have any feedback, it would be greatly appreciated!  
> If you're interested in knowing more about any characters (such as Nora or Belladonna) please feel free to leave a comment letting us know!  
> Also, there are going to be two more parts to this fic. This part (part one) is already written, and is 17 chapters long. We'll be posting a new chapter every Saturday! Part two is being written now, and part three will follow!
> 
> So as you can see, there is still a LOT to come in this AU!  
> Feel free to bookmark or subscribe to part one, and keep an eye on our AO3 page for more info on future fics!


	7. This is Where They Start to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora shares her plan about the rebels with Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one (14 pages long) as it's setting up a VERY eventful chapter 8 (which is going to make all of you cry, if I've done my job correctly) (▰˘◡˘▰)

The warmth was pulling away from Nora. She tightened her hold to keep it in place. If sleep was a lake then she was just beneath the surface. “Let go,” she heard mumbled. She made a noise of protest. There was a hesitant rubbing on her shoulder. “Shh, let go please.” She groaned, and loosened her hold. The warmth she had held into place wiggled away. She curled up tight under the blankets, and pulled a pillow over her head. She was still so tired it felt like it had taken up residence in her bones. The bed shifted, and she rolled into the warm spot that he vacated. That Cullen vacated.

She cracked her eyes, and felt the bed. It was damp with sweat.

Mildly disgusted, she sat up. He froze with his arms in a shirt, and winced. “I did not mean to wake you,” he said. His hair was standing on curly ends, and he had wrinkle marks in his face from the pillow.

“You didn’t,” she said, and pulled the blankets around her. She huddled under them, and shivered. He smiled a little, finished pulling his shirt on, and went to close the window. She flicked her wrist at the fireplace, and a fire sputtered into life. He flinched at the sudden, casual use of magic.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked after a moment. He was rummaging through his own drawers for clothing. He pulled out some pants, and then ducked behind the screen.

“I suppose so. I am still tired. What time is it?”

“Sixth bell in the morning,” he replied. “You can return to sleep. I have some training to oversee. I truly did not mean to wake you.”

“No, I should get to work as well,” she said, and rubbed her eyes. This was… strange, but not unpleasant. That is, waking to him preparing for the day, and speaking idly. “Are the Templars well stocked on lyrium?”

“We are. The Knight-Commander, well, the old one, horded it as her paranoia grew. Why?”

“We have nearly none,” she sighed.

“I do not think the Templar supplies will translate well to mage needs. The concentration of it is rather higher. There are some people in the city that may be able to make a way for you. I will inquire.”

“What are your plans on clearing the city of the rebels?”

“Honestly, at the moment I am just trying to keep the citizens from being killed,” he said on a sigh, and came around to her. “Why?”

“I had some ideas.”

“Tell me,” he said. He went into the washroom to shave, but left the door open. She scooted around to the end of the bed so she could see him.

“The inner portion of the city has wider streets which we utilize, and have Templars push rebel forces out.”

“We would be slaughtered in the narrow roads of the outer city.”

“Yes, but then we have,” she hesitated, and bit her lip. She looked at her hands twisting in the blanket.

“Have…?” he prompted. She took a breath.

“We have a contingency of mages with groups of Templars to set strategic fires to burn the outer city to the ground,” she said in a rush. Her words were met with silence. She tried to gauge his reaction through what she could hear; the rasp of the razor across his face, the tapping to clean it, and the movement of water. She chewed her lip, and twisted the blanket tighter in her hands.

“You are suggesting we destroy half of Kirkwall?” he asked after what felt like an unbearable amount of time. She looked up to see him in the doorway of the washroom, and looking at her warily.

“It is already destroyed. I am suggesting we empty it of hiding places,” she said. He frowned, and looked at his still bare feet. “There are trees that require forest fires,” she blurted. It had made sense to her yesterday. He looked at her, and opened his mouth. She pulled the blankets over her head, “Disregard what I said, it was foolish,” she said, cutting him off. She threw herself back onto the mattress, and hid under the blankets.

After a moment the bed dipped, and her throat closed up. He pulled the blanket down so he could see her face, and she shrunk back into the mattress. Her heart took off at the sight of him leaning over her, trapping her in place with one arm placed across to her other side to keep him steady. Almost as soon as she tensed, he leaned away.

“Please,” he said, sounding wretched. “Please don’t be afraid of me. I won’t, I’m not—I won’t touch you without permission,” he said, softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. Please, don’t be afraid of me, and tell me your thoughts.”

She lay there for a moment, calming herself. She hadn’t realized her fear had been so apparent. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be. I can hardly blame you,” he said, and scooted to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his neck. She sat up slowly.

“It isn’t because you are a Templar,” she said, he glanced at her. “Well, not entirely. I don’t know you, and even if I did I, well,” she blushed and looked away.

“I understand,” he said gently. “And, as I said, I won’t touch you without your permission.”

“N-no, is not that I don’t want to be touched,” she said. Her blush increased. “I-I-“ he put a hand on hers.

“It’s alright,” he said.

“You are very handsome,” she said, caught in the honey sunlight of his eyes. “One of the most handsome men I have ever- I was always so focused on my studies-“

“Would you like me to kiss you?”

“I don’t know,” she breathed. Part of her really, really wanted him to, but a larger part of her wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss her which made her unsure if she wanted him to. He had leaned closer. They held that position, stuck in indecision.

“Then I won’t, just in case,” he said, and leaned back. He removed his hand, and stood. Her heart was fluttering, but not… not unpleasantly. “Back to our discussion. What about trees?”

“There are trees that cannot release their seeds unless there is a forest fire. They cannot grow without destruction first,” she said. “I saw the edge of the city from the rooftop garden yesterday, and the buildings seem uninhabitable. At this point they are doing nothing but hindering us. I propose we drive the rebels to the edge of the city, and then burn it to prevent them from hiding among the ruins. Some rebel mages will attempt to put out the fires, and your Templars can find them. Some rebel mages and Templars might run back towards the center of the city to escape the flames. A large number will flee the city entirely. In the end we will have captured some of them while also driving the rest from the city.”

“The destruction will give us a buffer zone to see forces approaching the parts of the city that can be saved,” Cullen mused. He recovered some socks from his drawer, and sat on the chest at the end of the bed to pull them and his shoes on. “But where will the citizens go?”

“They can stay in the Chantry while the city burns, and while we rebuild. Able bodied persons can then assist in rebuilding. Better meals or gold or something can be offered to the workers. Their children can receive an education while their parents work,” Nora said. He smiled a little.

“You have put a lot of thought into this.”

“And the city can be rebuilt in a way that makes sense. None of this narrow road nonsense,” she scowled. He laughed at that.

“I cannot help but agree,” he said. He turned his attention to tying his boots while he thought. “I am hesitant of allowing mages to roam the streets, but if they will be with Templars, and these ones were ones that stayed true by not fleeing,” he reasoned, more to himself than her. “The Chantry has enough space, and if we reach out to the Divine I am sure she will ensure we have enough food for them… I will set up a meeting with Guard-Captain Aveline for this afternoon. The city guard will be instrumental in the plan’s success. We don’t have enough forces to organize the citizens, and fight the rebels.”

“Do you think she will be open to this plan?”

“I think so, yes,” he said.

“Will you send for me?”

“Do you wish to attend the meeting?”

“I think it would only be right. We are supposed to be the divine dream team,” she said. This caused him to let out a snort of laughter that made her smile.

“Divine dream team,” he chuckled, and stood. He retrieved his coat from a hook. “I must be off.”

“Wait,” she said, just remembering something. He stopped, hand on the door. “The Iron Bull and Belladonna. I believe them to be another dream team.”

“…What?”

“You know, a dream team,” she said.

“No.”

“Yes. They kissed.”

“I… How would that even… I don’t want to know,” he said. She laughed as he seemed to think about it. He shook his head. “Thank you. I will be distracted every time I look at him today.”

“Don’t let them know we know.”

“I cannot promise that. Have a fair day, Grand-Enchanter.”

“And you, Knight-Commander,” she said. He smiled again, and departed. Nora smiled to herself, and sat in bed for a few moments more. That had been… pleasant. Perhaps… Perhaps this wasn’t so very hopeless.

Nora got out of bed, and dressed for the day. She ran into Sera who was carrying a number of papers when she got to the top of the stairs. “Lady Nora, good morning,” Sera said.

“Good morning to you as well,” Nora replied.

“The Knight-Commander asked me to see if you wished for breakfast to be brought to you. I also have some paperwork some Chantry Mother asked me to give to you.”

“Oh Heavens no, I am not that lazy,” she said, and took the papers that were offered. She flipped through them for a cursory glance. They seemed mostly to be dealing with problems for the citizens in the city. Most of them she was sure would be solved if what she had just been discussing with Cullen worked out. Sera followed her back down the stairs. “Sera, how many people in the city are non-combatants, do you know?”

“Quite a few, maybe a little under a thousand? Mostly the poor. The rich got out as soon as they could get their gold into a boat captain’s hand. Left the poor sods to their fates.”

“I don’t intend to do the same. Would they be willing to help in the rebuilding efforts once we have made the city safe?”

“Most probably,” Sera said. Nora nodded.

“You were just a citizen before being hired as my servant, I assume?”

“I was.”

“I am guessing you had friends among the populace.”

“I did, do.”

“Good,” Nora said. “I need you to go, and find anyone that can be helpful. I need a list of names of masons, architects, people that know how to hold a hammer properly. For those that might take charge of projects I need them to be ready to meet with the Knight-Commander, the Guard-Captain, and myself when they are called upon.”

“I’ll get it done Lady Nora.”

“Thank you Sera,” Nora said. Sera bowed, and the two of them walked down to collect Belladonna.

“Pfft, what happened to you,” Sera laughed, seeing the number of discolored marks on Belladonna’s neck. The woman gave her a hard look. They made their way towards the stairs. “Woah woah, no need to give me that. If you didn’t like ‘em being there you wouldn’t’ve let ‘em get put there in the first place, yeah?”

“…A good point,” Belladonna said at length, and smiled roguishly. “Then let us say I had a rather long, enjoyable night. Good morning Grand-Enchanter.”

“Good morning Belladonna. I am glad to see… Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Does the Knight-Commander help you enjoy yourself?” Sera asked with a chuckled. Nora blushed. “From the maids’ gossip he either knows exactly what he is doing, or is completely clueless.”

“I would rather not say.”

“So no idea then.”

“Leave her be,” Belladonna said sternly. Sera seemed to remember who she was talking to.

“Sorry, Lady Nora.”

“It’s alright, I am just private about that sort of thing,” she mumbled.

“Noted. Well, I will do as you asked Lady Nora. Have a pleasant day.”

“And you, Sera,” Nora said. They watched her go.

“She is an odd one,” Belladonna remarked. “I ended up drinking with her at your wedding. She is surprisingly able to hold her ale.” Nora smiled at that. The two of them made their way to the mages’ tower. They had a breakfast with her charges, and then the two of them descended to the class levels. She sat in on each of the classes for an hour at least. There were four levels all together. The most advanced group was being taught by a chubby older woman by the name of Maude who was a highly skilled healer. There were five people in that class, and were the eldest of the teenagers. The second most advanced group was under the instruction of a man named Bailey who was an elf that was fascinated with all things growing. The level below that was split into two separate classes due to the number of children in it. They ranged in age from seven to eleven. The two teachers planned on switching groups every day because they complimented each other’s strengths and weaknesses in the magical fields. The least experienced group was made up of the youngest children, and newest arrivals. The sheer number of them resulted in there being four separate groups that had permanent teachers. The teachers included Dorian, another elf named Kale, a human named Denis, and, strangely enough, a Tal-Vashoth named Barrier.

“I wasn’t expecting any qunari here,” Nora admitted to her when Barrier had set her students to a task. She was a grave woman, but very good with the kids.

“I am not a qunari. I am a Tal-Vashoth Grand-Enchanter. It is an important distinction. I have shunned the Qun. And I stayed because I have seen things worse than the Circle. I grew up under the Qun. My horns were cut and my mouth sewn shut for being able to shield those I would consider brothers and sisters from harm. I was to be a Tamassaran before my magic surfaced. I was branded a monster after that. This place is a wonder for me. I will do anything to keep it safe,” she said, fiercely. Nora did not doubt her. She thanked her for her service, and left her to her instructing.

Dorian was as flashy in his teachings as he was in his speech. In the few moments Nora sat in to observe he set his hair on fire twice (purposefully, and in such a way it did not harm a single strand), made a pair of dolls dance and sing, and summoned several smaller guide spirits. She suspected he was doing it to impress her, but abandoned that notion when he misfired a spell from finally noticing her there. The book he had been making fly exploded.

Not missing a beat he laughed at himself. “And that is why focus is key,” he said, and waved his hand at the free pages. They jumped back into form in a nice orderly manner. Nora smiled a little. There was an ease and happiness to his teaching that made her think of Barrier. They were a lot alike in a number of ways, in their treatment of the children, but where she was quiet and calm he was exuberant and excited.

Dorian was going over some of the finer points of the cost of casting when a messenger arrived for Nora to inform her that the Knight-Commander was readying to cross the square to meet with the Knight-Captain. She left with a nod to Dorian’s distracted parting wave.

Cullen waited for her before the main doors with a number of Templars, a strange qunari, and the Iron Bull.

“This is Norin, he will be joining your guard,” Cullen said. The young Templar bowed to Nora, but did not speak. “He has taken a vow of silence. I hope that is acceptable.”

“How long ago?”

“Two years.”

“Your dedication is impressive,” she said to him. He bowed again, but she saw his pleased blush. “I had not thought to bring the mage I have picked for you,” she said in way of apology. Cullen waved it away.

“Not a problem. When we return I could accompany you to the Mage’s tower, and meet them.”

“A fine idea,” she agreed. “Dorian’s guard?”

“I have assigned Olive to the task,” Cullen responded, and gestured to a pretty woman in Templar armor. “We can introduce them afterwards.”

“We can also drop Cadell here off. You wanted someone to guard the vint, right?” the Bull asked. Nora looked at the gestured to man.

“Would it be wise to have a qunari guarding a Tevinter mage?” Nora asked uncertainly.

“With all due respect, Grand-Enchanter, I am a Tal-Vashoth, and have no quarrel with mages, Tevinter or otherwise, that have no quarrel with me,” the man, Cadell, said. She nodded.

“Very well, but if there is a conflict of interest you will be replaced.”

“Understandable,” he said easily.

“Aveline is awaiting us,” Cullen said as the bells informed them all it was two past noon. The Templars formed a protective square around them. The Iron Bull, and Belladonna took up the rear. Cullen offered Nora his arm. She took it as she always had before. They stepped from the Chantry out into the square. It was a warm, sunny day out with a brisk breeze. They walked towards the half constructed building across the way. “I trust your day is going well.”

“Well enough. I believe I have made the correct choices for my teachers,” she said. “And yours?”

He gave a tense chuckle. “Oh the usual, chasing down apostates and rogue Templars. Saved a few non-combatants, so that is good.”

“Hopefully this will be the first step to allowing you a more relaxing work day,” she offered lamely.

“I doubt I will have a relaxing work day anytime soon, but I thank you for the thought,” he said. They went around the building under construction and went to the temporary guard’s offices. It ended up being a large tent that seemed to have been there for some time now. They waited outside the flaps as a guard went in to announce them. There was a woman’s voice, Aveline’s, coming from inside giving orders to the guards. After a few minutes the group she had been briefing exited, and their group was given entrance.

“Remain without and make sure no one disturbs us unless it is of the utmost importance,” Aveline said to their guard. Cullen nodded when they hesitated, and then they obeyed. The Guard-Captain held the flap open for them, and they entered the large tent.

“Guardsman Donnic,” Cullen said to the bearded man by the table, who smiled in greeting. Aveline gave him a report, and he departed to perform some task or another. Nora spotted, strangely enough, Varric Tethras in the corner of the tent with a small desk and writing implements. He caught her looking, and winked.

“He absolutely refused to miss out on any of this,” Aveline said on an annoyed but fond sigh.

“I would so hate to miss anything that might be history in the making dear Guard-Captain,” Varric chuckled.

“Mm, that better be true and not you gather notes for the next installment of Swords and Shields,” Aveline grumbled.

“You are writing the next book?” Nora asked, unable to stop herself. Everyone looked at her. Varric burst out laughing.

“Oh Grand-Enchanter, you minx, what would the Divine say if she knew?”

“What is Swords and Shields?” Cullen asked.

“Nothing important,” a voice said from behind them. They turned to see the newcomer.

“Seeker Cassandra, I thought you departed with the Divine,” Aveline said in surprise.

“That was the plan, but Divine Justinia decided it best that I and Sister Leliana remain within the city to offer assistance where needed in her name.”

“Will Sister Leliana be joining us?”

“No, she has matters of her own she is attending to at the moment. I was told you have a plan to push the rebels from the city.”

“Not I Seeker, but the Grand-Enchanter,” Cullen said. Maybe, just maybe, there was a hint of pride in his voice. If there was Nora was distracted by the imitating stare of the Seeker, and did not notice.

“Very well, let us hear this plan,” she said.

“Y-yes, of course,” Nora said. They all, except for Varric who was writing quickly, gathered around the table. There was a large map of the city laid atop it. There were numerous notes written hastily on it.

“We have suspicion that the rebel mages have a base of sorts here,” Aveline said.

“Anders’ clinic,” Cullen said darkly.

“He would not be pleased with its use either, Knight-Commander,” Varric commented. Cullen shot him a look.

“Then perhaps he shouldn’t have started this war.”

“Do you have an idea where the Templars are being based out of?” Nora asked, bringing the attention back to the map.

“Here,” Aveline said. Nora frowned.

“The docks?”

“The old Qunari Compound. It is defensible thanks to them, and largely untouched since they vacated it. No one wanted near it,” Aveline explained. Nora nodded, and studied the map for a moment. Inner Kirkwall’s roads were set up like a grid with the largest roads making a cross in it. The intersection of the vertical and horizontal roads was roughly where they stood.

“We would start here with the Templars and Guards,” Nora said, tapping on that spot. “We would move outwards in a precise, controlled march that forced the rebels to flee to the narrower streets of the outer city where they would have the upper hand. We capture those we can, and the guards funnel non-combatants to the Chantry where they will be tended to, and housed while this happens.”

“This is the part you may object to, but please remember that the outer city is lost already,” Cullen said when Nora hesitated. Aveline looked at him, then her.

“Speak, please.”

“Using the mages that have accompanied a number of Templar dispatches we use a controlled burn to take the outer city out of the equation,” Nora said. There were no immediate outbursts.

“What of the non-combatants that might be hiding in the ruins?” Aveline asked.

“Trying to evacuate them beforehand may tip off the rebels of the plan,” Cassandra commented.

“We cannot leave them to their fate,” Aveline protested.

“No, we cannot,” Cullen agreed.

“We can send out a few stealthy individuals to comb the areas, and direct them to the Chantry. Even if it tips them off, any innocent lives saved will make it worth it,” Nora agreed. She locked eyes with Cullen for a moment, and then looked back at the map. “But we can also make a small platoon of maybe two Templars and a mage that can search for civilians. There are spells to allow clean breathing in mines that could be applied to smoky areas, and fire should not be a problem for a skilled enough mage. We can also add healers to the fire starting groups so that anyone discovered can get immediate attention if they need it.”

“Perhaps Sister Leliana will have some agents in the area that might assist with seeking innocents,” Cassandra commented.

“What about the tunnels under Darktown?” Varric asked.

“I will not risk anyone in that maze,” Aveline said. “Especially not with everything else so crazy. Let us focus on getting the city proper liberated, and then we will see to that mess.”

“I wasn’t criticizing, just reminding everyone that they are there,” Varric said.

“Thank you Varric,” Aveline said in a gentler tone.

With the general plan laid out their group took the next couple of hours fine tuning it. The sun slipped below the horizon, and food was brought to them as they moved into the portion of deciding who would go where and be preforming what duty. Cullen decided to lead a platoon towards the apostate group. Cassandra would take a platoon towards the docks. Nora would oversee the arrival and care of the civilians, and dispatch support as needed to all groups. Aveline would be organizing the city guard as they assisted, and ordering them to places they may be needed most. They also added the retrieval of valuable materials to the guards’ duties.

The bell struck twelve, and the only one to notice was Varric, who cleared his throat to get their attention. They had started arguing what would be done with the captured rebels. “I, for one, and having fond thoughts of my bed, and if you all want to get this started in the next day or two then you will all need your rest.”

“Varric is right, we have gotten all we can do done tonight,” Aveline said, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I second the motion to adjourn for tonight.”

“I will not protest,” Nora yawned. Her jaw cracked.

“Seeker Cassandra, do you have lodgings in the city?” Cullen asked.

“Not truly. I have been working the last few days, and merely slept in whatever nook had a city guard standing by it.”

“Then please accompany us back to the Chantry. There are plenty guests rooms from which you can choose from.”

“Very well,” Cassandra agreed. “I had hoped to speak with you as well, about,”

“Yes, yes, come, let us discuss it,” Cullen said, cutting her off, and ushered her from the tent. Nora frowned at his haste, but looked down when Varric cleared his throat.

“Might we walk together, Grand-Enchanter,” he asked. She smiled.

“It would be my pleasure Serah Tethras,” she said. He opened the flap for her with a bow.

“A good evening Aveline. Give her a good massage Donnic, she deserves it,” Varric said to the man waiting just outside.

“I will see that I do Varric,” he chuckled, and entered the tent. Nora let him pass by, and followed Varric out. Belladonna, Norin, and the rest of the Templars quickly took up position around them.

“Did the Knight-Commander not wait?” she asked.

“No. He and Seeker Pentaghast seemed to be in deep discussion about something. He ordered us to escort you, Grand-Enchanter,” one of them said with a bow. She frowned, but pushed it aside when she remembered the author besides her.

“I hope your first couple of days in Kirkwall haven’t been too awful, Grand-Enchanter. As someone who has lived here for a long time, I promise that it isn’t always this bad,” Varric said. He started walking, and set the pace to a lazy stroll. She stayed with him easily.

“It has not been as bad as I feared it would. Stressful, and busy, but not nightmarish.”

“That is good to hear. You seem of the good sort. That is why I wanted to ask about your plans regarding Anders.”

“Oh,” she said, surprised by the direction of the conversation.

“I am normally more subtle about this kind of thing, but it is late, I am tired, and Blondie is, after everything the nug brain has done, my friend.”

“You know where he is,” Nora said, stopping. Varric sighed, and turned to look up at her.

“No, I don’t, because I am sure people want to find him. I don’t know, I don’t want to know. I just know he and Hawke are together. That is all that matters.”

“He is a criminal Varric.”

“Don’t tell me you never thought to do something like he did.”

“No,” she said, perhaps a bit too quickly. “Well, destroying the way things were set up, maybe, but not making a building explode and killing those within,” she amended at his look.

“Well, Anders didn’t plan it either. It was Justice, in the end, that compelled him to do it.”

“And it was Anders that allowed the demon into his body.”

“Justice wasn’t a demon.”

“That-“

“Wynne who assisted the Hero of Ferelden is said to have had a spirit within her. Was she an abomination?”

“Wynne is no longer with us, and I have never met her in any case so-“

“You have not met Anders either.”

“I have seen what he has done,” Nora protested.

“And you have seen what Wynne did.”

“Serah Tethras, I cannot simply allow him immunity for what he has done,” she said. “He killed people. He started a war. He is an abomination.”

“He also is a skilled writer, a lover of cats, and, at the very center of him, a healer. No one is more torn by what he has done than himself. The moment Justice allowed him control again, Anders offered himself up for judgment. And Hawke spared him.”

“Hawke is not an official authority.”

“No, but he sees things in people even when they don’t think there is anything there. If Hawke thought him worth saving I would bet Bianca that he is,” Varric said fiercely. “I am telling you Grand-Enchanter, Anders is not worth the hunt, and, if caught, certainly deserves better than just being killed. You say he started a war. I say he only brought to light the one that was silently being waged. Surely as a mage you can see what he is coming from.”

“Just because I am a mage does not mean I intend on blowing up Chantries, and tearing Circles down brick by brick!”

“No, but it does mean you were torn from your home, and forced into a place with strangers. It means you were rarely outside, and, when you were, you were constantly under guard. It means that more than half of Thedas looks at you in fear when they see that fancy staff in your hand. Am I too far off the mark?” Varric demanded. Nora clenched her jaw. “Anders didn’t have Vivienne to look out for him, and he didn’t speak the language to the Circle he was sent to. He wanted nothing but a lot of cats, someone to love, and an open sky. He told me, once, that he didn’t remember where he was born, his parents’ faces, or his mother’s voice. Do you?”

Nora held his gaze with her glare. He didn’t back down. Eventually she looked away.

“I thought not,” Varric said, gently. “I am not telling you not to look for him. I don’t dare hope for that much. I am just begging you not to try too hard. Or, if you catch him, to remember he is not the first and probably won’t be the last scared little kid torn away from his parents for something he had no choice in.” Varric stood there for a minute, looking like he might apologize for what he said. But he didn’t. “Goodnight Grand-Enchanter.”

“Goodnight Serah Tethras,” she said. He bowed, and took his leave. After a moment she continued her walk back to the Chantry, alone among her guards. All but Belladonna departed at the ground level. She dismissed Norin so that he would not have to walk back down the stairs. He bowed, and left them.

“Are you alright?” Belladonna asked gently as they climbed the stairs.

“Of course,” Nora snapped.

“Of course,” Belladonna replied. Nora almost apologized, but her teeth were clenched tight. What was worse about what Varric said was that it was true. Nora remembered years being angry for how her life turned out because of something she couldn’t control. She couldn’t remember anything about her family except a terrified scream when she had accelerated the growth of some potted flowers. All she remembered after that was the journey to Circle with an angry Templar that did not care about her fear, her misery, and her blistering feet. He had pulled her along by a chain shackled to her wrists. He had not stopped villagers from throwing things at her when they passed through towns.

They were not pleasant memories to say the least.

But she had met Vivienne after that, and Vivienne had become her new mother. Nora dared to believe that Vivienne was better than her birth mother. Vivienne was not afraid of the flames Nora had summoned, or the random rainstorms. She had celebrated Nora’s first arched lightning. Nora still remembered the cake and staff she had received from Vivienne when she had succeeded in passing her Harrowing.

The beginning had been bad, but Nora had received some of the best schooling available and learned how to deny demons entry to her mind. And now she was doing her best to stop a war, and was on her way to helping lead a city.

Non-mage Nora would probably be a farmer with several hungry children, she thought bitterly.

“Goodnight Grand-Enchanter,” Belladonna called. Nora hadn’t realized she had started to storm away from her guard until she had spoken. She turned quickly.

“Goodnight,” she said. “Sleep well.”

“And you, Grand-Enchanter,” she said. Belladonna entered a door that, when Nora reached the stairs, she realized was the Iron Bull’s. Despite her foul mood she smiled a little.

She entered her quarters, and headed up the stairs. The door to Cullen’s office was ajar, and she heard people talking. She knocked.

“Yes?” he called. She opened it a bit farther. He was sitting at his desk, and Seeker Pentaghast was sitting across from him. They both were looking at her.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just… I am retiring for the night,” she said.

“Don’t wait for me,” Cullen said. “Seeker Cassandra and I have matters to discuss. Good night.”

“Good night Grand-Enchanter,” Cassandra said.

“Good night,” she said, meekly. She backed out, and closed the door completely behind her. She stood there for a moment, and then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, "This Is Where Things Comes To Light" has been updated to include a few sentences describing Iron Bull wearing a dragon tooth amulet.  
> If you'd like me to write any side stories about any characters (which I would be more than happy to do) let me know in the comments or on my tumblr (literamancy)!
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, feedback is VERY much appreciated! You guys have been so wonderful so far, and your praise (and criticism) is amazing! Thanks again ♥♥♥♥


	8. This is Where Temptation Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora's idea to burn the outskirts of Kirkwall becomes reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gather your suitcases, because the feels train has arrived.

The next couple of days passed in a blur of activity. Somehow Nora barely found the time to have Belladonna and Sera cut her hair to its usual short length. Teams were considered, dismissed, and finally agreed upon. Supplies were gathered.  Nora assigned a mage, Delvin, to guard Cullen. Dorian was set up with his Templar guard Olive, and Cadell, and assigned to a group that would set fire to the outer city. Eight groups were made over all. Four would be sent along the cardinal directions, and four more would be sent along the secondary directions between them. They were made of a number of Templars, guards, and mages. Each group had two smaller groups made up of a mage, a Templar, and a guard that would move non-combatants caught in the cross-fire to safety. Cullen would go after the apostate base, and Cassandra would go after the Templars. Aveline would be joining the north group, and her husband would be with the southern group. Nora would remain at the Chantry to oversee problems. They were so busy that Nora didn’t have time to worry about the amount of time Cullen had spent alone with Seeker Pentaghast. It bothered her now and then, but something always came up to push the worry away for the moment. Sera had proven herself efficient in moving about the city to speak with civilians, so Nora sent her with a number of Sister Leliana’s people to move non-combatants to the Chantry at the last possible moment. Civilians poured into the building in the middle of the night when they would be less likely to be noticed.

A week later and they were ready.

Nora and Cullen woke around the same time in the morning. They lay together quietly for a time, and listened as the bells announced the sixth hour of the morning.

“We should prepare,” he said after a time.

“I am scared,” she whispered. He rolled to face her. As per usual he had forgone blankets, and she was wrapped tightly in them.

“You will be safe at the Chantry. We won’t allow anyone through.”

“I am not scared for me,” she said, and pulled the blankets over her head. After a moment he pulled the blankets away. He leaned over her.

“I will have plenty of people around me. The Iron Bull and Delvin will keep me safe.”

“There is no guarantee.”

“Well, look at the bright side, you can close the window at night if something happens,” he said.

“Don’t say that,” she said, and hit his shoulder. He chuckled, and, hesitantly, touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. When she didn’t seem troubled by the contact he placed his palm more fully on her against her, and cupped her face. “Despite not knowing you for very long, I would be troubled by harm coming to you,” she said. She couldn’t fully look him in the eye.

“I will be well, I promise,” he whispered in response. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held tight to him. With a bit of shifting his arms came around her as well. “When this is over we will have time to get to know one another. We will be able to find happiness together,” he said. She nodded against his neck, and bit her lip.

He pulled back, and she looked up at him. “Perhaps… perhaps you should kiss me, for luck?” she suggested, blushing. He chuckled, and stared at her mouth for a moment.

“No, I will kiss you afterwards,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to jinx myself.”

“Okay,” she whispered. They looked at each other a while longer, and then released one another. They dressed separately, but assisted one another with ties when needed. Nora had a set of battlemage armor that Vivienne had made for her years ago. She never thought she would need to don them.

When they were both dressed they descended from their quarters, and collected Belladonna and Bull. The qunari was more subdued than he usually was, and his attention kept straying to Belladonna. He would whisper in qunlat, and she would reply just as quietly. He kissed her once more as they approached, gave her a long look, and she reached up to touch the amulet he wore around his neck. Bull put his hand over hers. “No matter the distance,” they heard him whisper to Belladonna. He then stepped away, and smiled at Cullen and Nora’s approach. “Good morning Boss, and Lady Boss. Ready to stop a war?”

“As ready as we will ever be,” Cullen said. The four of them made their way down to the Chantry. The somber civilians all looked at them silently, and with careful hope in their eyes. Even children were still and quiet. Delvin and Norin joined them. Sera came up to them, wielding a bow, and dressed in armor.

“I’m ready to help, Lady Nora,” Sera said, as serious as Nora had ever seen her, over the quick breakfast everyone was taking.

“Join me then, we can always use another archer,” Cullen said. Sera bowed to him, and fell in line.

Their small army was waiting for them in the square. They were as somber and silent as those within the Chantry. Cullen took Nora’s hand, and the two of them stepped forwards. Together.

“Today,” Cullen called to the attentive crowd, “we take back our city!”

This was greeted with a roar of cheering. The Templars started beating metal gauntlets against chest plates, and singing a marching chant that rolled and swelled. The city guard was quick to catch onto the tune, and joined in. The mages were last, but still, they added their voices to the swell.

Nora caught Cullen’s hand. “Please, be careful,” she said. She felt shaky. He turned to her, and cupped her face with his free hand.

“I have that kiss to look forward to,” he whispered. He gave her hand a squeeze, and pulled away. She forced herself to let him go. The Iron Bull kissed Belladonna one more time, and then was quick to follow him. Nora, Belladonna, and Norin watched the groups disperse.

“They will be fine,” Belladonna promised, gently touching Nora’s shoulder. She nodded.

“I am sure.”

“Bull will make sure he isn’t harmed, and I saw Sera shooting the other day.”

“I know,” Nora said, her throat tight. Belladonna squeezed her shoulder. Nora patted her hand. “We have things to oversee,” she said.

Nora went to ensure cots were set out in the square for the wounded that would no doubt be coming in. Nora had sent the majority of the healers with the groups, but there were one or two that had stayed behind. Maude was on the front lines of course, and the couple that had remained were not as skilled. They would have to suffice.

The fires started a little after noon. They had several people come to them with a variety of injuries though burns were the most numerous. Nora helped where she could, and used soothing magic to ease the sting of the burns. There was a man who got an arrow to the shoulder. She was quick to push it from him, and heal him afterwards.

By late afternoon the outer city was on a controlled burn.

Nora jumped when there was an explosion. “Where was that located?” she demanded.

“The docks, Grand-Enchanter,” one of the healers said.

“Go, take as many as you need, and see if Seeker Pentaghast and her men need assistance,” Nora ordered. The healer bowed, and collected the two mages that had stayed behind. Nora watched them go with her heart pounding.

“Gaatlock,” Belladonna said. Nora looked at her. “Qunari explosives. I am shocked that the previous Grand-Enchanter or Knight-Commander did not search the compound for it. Chief once told me that qunari structures do not sink or fall. They explode,” she explained.

“Let us hope not too many were caught in the blast,” Nora said. Belladonna nodded grimly.

Night fell, but there was still light thanks to the fire. A scout came running up to Nora. She bowed to her.

“The Knight-Commander’s raid was successful, ma’am, and he is returning with a number of prisoners.”

“I will assure there is a place to hold them,” Nora replied. The scout bowed once more, and ran back, presumably to tell him that. Nora found a tranquil, and ordered that space be made in the nearly barren supply rooms beneath the mages’ tower to hold the prisoners. One of the tasks Nora had completed in the previous week were ordering and overseeing the construction of special mage shackles. They would suppress their magic much like a Templar’s abilities would.

Soon Cullen’s group was coming towards them on one of the main roads. The sight of him in one piece did her heart well. She raised her hand in greeting, as he was still too far away to call to. She saw a large group following behind him.

“Grand-Enchanter!” Belladonna shouted, and Nora turned to see one of the people she had healed earlier lunging at her with a dagger. She froze. She had pushed the arrow from his shoulder herself.

Belladonna’s war axe came down on his exposed neck. There was a spray of blood. Norin pulled Nora behind his shield, and brandished his sword, ready to fight off any other attackers. There were none.

Nora looked around, wide eyed, ready to take down any that would further threaten her life. Her skin prickled a moment before a horribly large amount of magic was released down the road. Where Cullen was.

She looked, and the buildings were caving in. She could see, from where she was, as the Iron Bull turned to take out a mage that was running at Cullen. Cullen stood, sword at the ready, should the mage get by.

Neither were paying attention to the Templar at his back.

She screamed, trying to warn them, but she was too far away. The Templar grabbed Cullen’s shoulder from behind, and thrust his sword into Cullen’s back. The attacker jerked it upwards, and pulled it out, ready to stab him again. Cullen dropped his sword, screamed soundlessly. The Iron Bull whipped around, let out a war cry, and rammed the rouge Templar away.

Cullen fell to his knees.

“Let me go!” Nora shouted, and pushed Norin’s arms away. She was running, a barrier already being made in her hands. “Let none reach me,” she ordered, seeing the battle that had erupted in the road. Belladonna and Norin were somewhere close behind, but they were not what mattered now.

She reached him just as he fell to his side. Blood was pouring out of his abdomen, and from his mouth. He was making a horrible gurgling sound. His face was all cut up from the collapsed buildings. The healers that would be with his group were trapped on the other side of the rubble.

Her hands were shaking as she rolled him onto his back. He continued to make the gurgling noises, drowning on his own blood, and then he fell silent.

The world fell away as she focused on the silence emanating from him.

Her hands fell on his form, and magic was pouring from her. A spell, so subtle that she was not surprised he hadn’t noticed, had been placed on him to resist healing magic and promote bleeding. Nora broke it without a thought, and ignored the fatigue that hit her from the effort. She cast several high level spells in quick succession. Spells for closing, spells promoting cell regeneration, spells to collect and neutralize the bacteria and bile that his pierced stomach and intestines had spilled into his body cavity, spells to prevent infection, and spells to collect and clean his spilt blood. She could feel the pain from the wound, could feel the blood pouring out of him, and could feel the weakening beating of his heart.

She gasped from the effort. She reached deep within herself, was scraping herself raw in an attempt to find more mana, to provide more power for the spells that were working too damn slow. She was getting cold as she surpassed what she had available, and was starting to draw upon her own life force in an attempt to keep him alive.

_Let me help you,_ a voice hissed in her ear. All at once Nora understood how mages became abominations. She hadn’t enough power, she was out of mana, and shaking from the effort to pull more into her body. The demon was there, within reach, and she could feel the power emanating from it. The world had fallen away. There was just her, the demon, and Cullen bleeding out under her hands. She had wasted all of her energy earlier, helping lesser men and women, and now she hadn’t enough for him.  _I can help you save him,_ the demon hissed.

“No,” Nora gasped, but her voice was weak.

She felt Cullen’s heart stop. The demon reached its hand out for her.

She half raised her hand to accept it.

Another hand grabbed hers. An arm was put around her shoulder. “You have enough strength already, Grand-Enchanter,” she heard, whispered, into her ear. A lyrium potion was pressed into her hand. The demon snarled. She drank the potion. She would not remember, later, who it was that pulled her back from the edge since her mind was so focused on Cullen.

Normally lyrium potions would spread warmth through the body, and give a comforting feel of energy to reach for. But the warmth went immediately from her stomach to her fingertips, and poured into him.

Her world condensed to the point where her fingers touched him, and the stillness of his heart. She was deaf and blind to the fighting that was happening around her, to Belladonna, Delvin, Norin, and Bull taking out the traitors that had attempted to kill them both. The blood which had pooled underneath them slowly retracted back into his body, the cut that had nearly sliced him in two vertically knitted together.

The world darkened for Nora, but that didn’t matter, because she heard his heart start beating again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! We've been excited to post this chapter since the beginning.  
> As always, reactions and feedback and SO appreciated! Let us know what you think (✿◠‿◠)


	9. This is Where She is Assured of Her Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora awakens after nearly succumbing to a demon in order to save Cullen.

Nora remembered, vaguely, that Belladonna had to support her back to the Chantry, and that Cullen had been carried by the Iron Bull. She didn’t remember specifics, or how the battle had ended. She had no memory of climbing the stairs, changing clothing, or getting into bed. But when she woke that was where she was, and she was in pajamas. Maude was in the room, and examining the scar across Cullen’s abdomen, and the one that was now cutting into his lip. She smiled motherly at Nora.

“It is good to see you awake Grand-Enchanter. You gave us all quite the scare by using up so much of your mana. We thought we were going to have to bury you,” Maude said.

“How is my husband?” Nora asked, rubbing her eyes with one hand and reaching for him at the same time. Her hand found his shoulder, which was warm to the touch.

“He is recovering, thanks to your actions,” Maude said. Nora sat up, though it made her head spin a little. She ignored it, and touched the scar on his stomach. It spanned from his left hip to just under his right pectoral muscle. “The sword came very near to his heart.”

“It stopped beating for a span there,” Nora whispered, and shuddered. She knew she would never forget the shuddering shock of him dying beneath her.

“He is very lucky you were there then,” Maude whispered. They both looked at his face. Nora frowned, and touched the new scar on his lip. “You healed him so quickly that the skin did not have time to match up correctly.”

“I was never the best healer.”

“You belittle yourself Grand-Enchanter. Very few could have done what you did. Besides, I am sure the Knight-Commander is not a vain man, and will not be overly troubled by a few new scars.”

“Has he wakened yet?”

“No. It is the day after his injury, and the fighting has mostly been stopped in the city. There are a few pockets of rebels left, but Seeker Pentaghast, Guard-Captain Aveline, and Sister Leliana have been taking care of it. The people will be overjoyed to hear you are awake, and that the Knight-Commander is predicted to make a full recovery. Tell me, how are you feeling dear?”

“Tired,” Nora said honestly. “My head hurts just a bit, and I feel dizzy. I am sore all over.”

“That is probably from draining your mana so low. You will be back to normal within the next couple of days. There is nothing else I can do for the Knight-Commander besides make sure he does not get an infection, but your spells seemed to have been cast true. I will check on him several times in the next couple of days, and need to be told immediately when he wakes up. Though I do not expect that will be any time soon. Dancing on the line of death truly does take it out of a person. Would you like me to get you something to eat, Grand-Enchanter?”

“Please,” Nora said. Maude stood, bowed, and headed out. Belladonna entered after she left. She looked relieved. The Iron Bull stood in the doorway.

“I am glad to see you awake Lady Nora,” her guard said.

“I am glad to be awake. Were either of you harmed, or Delvin or Norin?”

“Delvin has gone to assist in the recapturing of the escaped apostates, and Norin took a blow to the head that does not have any of the healers worried. They insisted that he rest for a day however. I have received no injuries that are worth mentioning, and Chief got a cut on his arm that needed bandaging. Other than that, we are perfectly fine.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Nora said.

“Grand-Enchanter, I am so sorry, I-“ Nora lifted her hand to Bull’s apologies.

“You were defending him on a different front. I saw the whole thing. He is going to recover, so you may save your apologies for him,” she said, gently. He bowed his head. “Tell me truly, what happened?”

“It appears a number of the Templars were traitors, and did not neutralize the magic of the mages we captured. It allowed them to bring down the houses lining the road, as you saw, to cause a distraction. It also succeeded in separating the Knight-Commander from the rest of the troops. The man guarding him was a traitor, and Sister Leliana’s spies have discovered that he was being paid handsomely for his betrayal. Not that he will be able to use it now. The man that tried to attack you was also part of this plot. We are working to discover who it was that hired these men and women, but as of yet have discovered nothing,” Bull said. Nora rubbed her face.

“But the fighting is mostly over?”

“Yes, the few skirmishes that are left are being held in the very outer portion of the outer city’s line, and it is only in a few places where rebels have been able to dig in their heels. They are weakening and being conquered even as we speak. Many decided to stay, and fight rather than be driven from the city. As it is, the make shift prisons are quite full,” Belladonna informed.

“We… I will need to decide what is to be done with them all,” Nora said with a soft sigh. Cassandra, Cullen, and Aveline had been insistent that rebel mages all be made Tranquil, a statement that Nora did not, nor would ever agree with. But there was not a proper place to keep them all contained, and she might not have a choice. It was simpler with the rebel Templars. Imprison the worst offenders, banish the lesser ones, and deny all of them lyrium and weapons. It would effectively strip them of most of their effectiveness. “Was the older Circle destroyed in the fighting?”

“No Grand-Enchanter.”

“Good, perhaps it can be converted into a jail for the rebel mages,” she said, and rubbed her face again. Belladonna took a half step towards her when she decided to get out of bed. She grabbed her arm to steady her when she swayed.

“Do you think it would not be best to rest?” Belladonna asked, and Nora was genuinely surprised by the concern in the other woman’s face. Her guard had been distant, even if they had had a few more personal conversations and had joked with one another. The fact that she seemed to truly care was… surprising.

“It probably would be best, but the citizens need to see that I am alive and at least appear well. The Iron Bull, if you would wait outside?” He nodded, and closed the door behind him. “I believe I will need assistance dressing,” Nora admitted. Belladonna nodded and steadied her as she went to the dresser. Nora got out a dress, and then Belladonna helped keep her balanced as she changed into it. Belladonna kept her eyes closed, of course. Afterwards Nora sat to collect her strength once again, and Belladonna put her socks and shoes on for her. “Thank you,” Nora panted. Belladonna nodded wordlessly, and tied the ties of the dress.

Finally Nora stood once more, and Belladonna helped her to the door. “Stay here and guard him,” Belladonna said to the Bull, who nodded gravely.

“None will pass by me.”

“Maude may, but check her first. Do not risk anything,” Nora added. Bull nodded again.

They came across Maude at the bottom of the stairs that led down from Nora and Cullen’s bedroom.

“Grand-Enchanter, you should be resting,” Maude chastised, and set aside the tray of food she had gotten for her. She moved to help her sit. Nora waved her away.

“I must see the people, and they must see me. No doubt may be spread that I am alive, especially with my husband unable to appear for himself,” Nora said. Maude seemed ready to argue.

“Very well, but I will accompany you. If you start to get shaky you are returning to bed immediately.”

“Thank you, Maude,” Nora said. Belladonna transferred Nora over to Maude’s assistance in walking. The three of them made their way down into the Chantry.

News of her appearance spread through the crowd in a hushed wave. Nora went to the podium so that she could be seen and heard by all. She raised her hands for silence. Maude and Belladonna flanked her to ensure she did not fall. “Greetings good people of Kirkwall,” she called over the crowd. They looked at her, their attention fully upon her. Her head felt dizzy. “The last few days have not been easy for any of us, but I know it has been especially hard for you all. Three weeks ago you were merchants, bakers, blacksmiths, and then everything turned on its head. Now your city burns. But know that there is a destiny to this destruction, and that from the flames will rise a newer, better Kirkwall. We ask only for your assistance. Tomorrow lists for jobs will be posted, and I beg of you, to sign up where you will be most useful. You will work alongside loyal Templars and Mages alike. Andraste will smile upon Kirkwall when we are all through with it,” she finished, too much applause. Her legs trembled, and Maude took her elbow. A hush fell again. “My dear husband the Knight-Commander is recovering from his injuries, as am I. But I did not wish to leave you all in the dark. I will do my best to see you all in the streets as we start rebuilding tomorrow,” she said. She returned to the stairs with their cheering following her.

Nora had to sit on the steps when she got there.

“I don’t think I can get to the top floor,” she admitted.

“I will take the Iron Bull’s place, and send him for you,” Belladonna said. Nora nodded her consent.

“Maude will be able to protect me in that short time,” she said. Belladonna nodded, and started up the stairs. Maude knelt and smoothed her hands over Nora’s head, easing the ache with cool magic. She felt dizzy, and so weak, and the whispers of the demon from before came back to her. She shuddered.

“What is it Grand-Enchanter?” Maude asked, and sat next to her. She felt Nora’s forehead, and pulled out a handkerchief to dab at Nora’s now overflowing eyes.

“He was dead,” Nora choked, “his heart had stopped, and I didn’t have enough- I almost- There was- I am not worthy of my title,” she sobbed. Maude’s confusion eased into understanding, and she pulled Nora into her arms. Nora clung to her, and pressed her face to the plump woman’s shoulder. Maude ran a hand up and down Nora’s back.

“How blessed we are, though the Chantry doesn’t like to call it that, with so many gifts. But at such a high cost. We are tested all through our lives,” Maude said. Her tone was soothing, and gentle enough to lessen Nora’s crying. “Our first is as all people, being born, but from that moment on we are tested. At our Harrowing is our first official, but then forever after whenever we need more. The fact that you were tempted does not make you unfit, dear. The fact that you resisted is.”

“I shouldn’t have been tempted in the first place,” Nora said, muffled by the fabric of the other woman’s shirt. Maude tutted, and tightened her hold.

“We are all tempted. No one likes to talk about it, discussions about it have always been discouraged, but there isn’t a mage in the tower worth their staff that hasn’t been tempted at least once outside of their Harrowing. The fact that you are so young, and still denied the demon… I have never been surer in the Divine’s choice to have you lead us,” Maude assured. Nora hiccupped, and Maude held her until she stopped crying. Maude carefully and dutifully wiped her face free of all tears. “The Maker would not test you so if he did not believe you ready.”

“Thank you Maude,” Nora said, and took a shaky breath. She just regained her composure when the Iron Bull joined them.

“Do you need assistance, Grand-Enchanter?” he asked.  
  


“Unfortunately yes. I overestimated my strength,” she said. He chuckled and stooped. He put her arms around his neck, and lifted her easily.

“On the contrary, I think you have been underestimating yourself for quite some time, and are only now starting to see what you can do. I saw the people out there having something almost like a party. Only a very special few can achieve that happening in the middle of a war zone,” he said. She hummed something like an agreement. She was too tired to be tense in his hold, and let herself relax against his warm form. By the time they got to the top floor once more, she was asleep.


	10. This is Where He Wakes Up

It took six days for Cullen to come back to the conscious world.

Nora got a lot done in those six days when she managed to make herself leave his side. She saw that the pockets of rebels had been flushed out of the city. She oversaw the conversion of the former circle into a mage prison. The number of tranquil mages helped in this aspect. They were quick to come up with the necessary runes to suppress magic, keep demons away, and to kill immediately should a deal be made with a demon. The last was horribly complicated, but they were confident that they made it correctly. Nora had a couple of mages with lesser offenses sent to the former Circle as cells were properly lined with runes for them. The cells had one window at least, and the comforts a person would need to live. They seemed to work well enough, but Nora still stationed a rotation of Templar guards in the tower to make sure none could escape. One of her loyal mages even volunteered to stay in a cell for a week, and try to escape by any means necessary (besides possession). So far they had been unsuccessful, but saying it was one of the nicest prisons they had ever been in.

Nora also, with the help of Aveline, Cassandra, and Leliana, began the slow process of rebuilding the city. The majority of workers were civilians, but she was sure to have a number of Templars, mages , and city guards join them. She firmly believed that they needed to be seen helping for the people of Kirkwall to believe in them. It seemed to be working. The mages had been the least welcome the first day, but three later and their help was greatly appreciated. Teams of them were more efficient at moving rubble and materials than fifty men. The merchant agreements that had been gifted to them by Ambassador Josephine were proving beneficial in procuring more materials. None had arrived as of yet, but the city was expecting multiple shipments of fine Ferelden wood, and Orlesian stone. She would need to send another thank you letter to the woman.

Six days since dying for a handful of minutes, and Cullen woke. Nora was at her desk, which she had had the Iron Bull move into her room, and pouring over materials they still needed. Food was proving to be the hardest to obtain along with lyrium. She had a note from Varric Tethras that he might be able to help in the lyrium aspect, but she was hesitant to approach him after their last conversation. She was almost sure he would not put the safety of one man above the good of a tower full of mages, but she still was not eager to test that assumption. Vivienne had sent word to her saying that she was doing her best to get more supplies for them, but, as always, getting anything done in Orlais was slow work.

She was rereading a letter from the Divine for what felt like the seventh time when she heard him shift. She glanced up out of reflex, and then back down before her mind realized his eyes were open.

When her mind grasped that, she shot to her feet. “You are awake!” she gasped, and stumbled over to the bedside. She took his hand in hers, and pressed her free one to his head.

“I am awake,” he rasped, and squinted at her. He lifted a shaky hand up to her face, and ran his thumb over her cheek. “You are crying. What happened?” he asked. “The battle is done?”

“Yes, you were hurt,” she choked. She hadn’t expected to be so relieved to see him awake. “I’m sorry, I haven’t slept well,” she mumbled, and pulled back to rub her face. “Let me get you something to drink, and send Belladonna to get Maude to look at you, and get you something eat, and-“

His hand had snuck up to cup the back of her neck, and he drew her down. He kissed her, cutting her off. It was not the kiss of their wedding which had been stilted and mechanical. His mouth slotted against hers, his new scar a strange sensation against her lip. He sucked on her lower lip, and her gasp allowed him to dip his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was broken by him falling back against the pillows, drained, and looking pleased. “For luck,” he slurred, his eyes half closed. He was blushing slightly. She let out a choked laugh. “I might fall asleep again,” he mumbled, his eyes sliding the rest of the way closed. She held one of his hands with both of hers. She brought it up to her face, and kissed his fingers.

After a moment she stood, and asked Belladonna to get Maude.

He woke again the next morning, and blinked at the sunlight. She was in the middle of dressing, but stumbled out without buttoning the back of her dress when she heard him throw back the covers. “Don’t you dare think of getting out of that bed,” she snarled when he started to move his legs towards the side of the bed. He froze.

“But-“

“I will put you back to sleep, I swear to the Maker I will tie you to that bed,” she said sternly. The sight of the puckered, scarred skin of his abdomen made her start to tremble. He followed her gaze. His fingers traced the new flaw to his form. After a moment he settled back against the pillows.

“Would you open the window then?” he asked softly. She nodded, and did so. She then went to him when he beckoned, and he buttoned up the back of her dress for her. His fingers felt clumsy against her back, but she had all the time in the world for him to get his hands to work.

“I have a meeting with Aveline. I will send food up for you, and Maude as well. She is going to ensure that you heal completely.”

“Could you give me the reports that were on top of my desk? I might as well do some work while I am stuck here,” he grumbled. A hand seemed to be absent mindedly run down her back. She turned, and took his hand. She held it even as he reached up to cup her face.

“I will, but I swear, if you try to leave this bed before Maude says you may I will have the Iron Bull sit on you,” she said. He chuckled, and shifted on the pillows. He made a show of getting comfortable.

“I swear the only leaving of this bed I will do will be to the washroom.”

“I suppose I can allow that,” she grumbled. His thumb strayed to her mouth.

“Next time I will kiss you before when you tell me to,” he promised. It was too soon for her to be able to chuckle at jokes about that. He noticed her tension. “Was it truly that bad?”

“Saying it was a close thing would be an understatement,” she said through gritted teeth. He frowned, and retracted his touch.

“My apologizes. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Do not do that to me again,” she whispered. He didn’t make any promises, even when she waited, hoping he would. It wasn’t something anyone could promise. Perhaps he knew that and didn’t try. Still, false hope might be better than none at that moment.

“Will you send Cassa-Seeker Pentaghast to speak with me?” he asked. “I have things I must discuss with her.”

“I will,” she promised. He nodded, and gave her a strained looking smile. It morphed into a frown, and his hand strayed to his face. He felt the new scar.

“Oh.”

“It is alright, your looks are largely un-ruined,” she said. He snorted.

“I was hardly worried about that, I assure you,” he huffed. She smiled a little, and stood.

“Do not leave this bed,” she said once more, sternly. He held up his hands.

“You have my word Lady Wife,” he said, formally. She left the room.

“He is awake I see,” Bull said by way of greeting. “At least, I assume so by your relaxed look.”

“He is, in fact, awake. I will have Sera bring up some food for him. Please make sure he eats it all, and that he does not leave that bed unless it is to use the privy. There are also some reports on his desk that he may have. Please retrieve those for him. I would, but I am running late for my meeting with Aveline,” she said. Bull bowed slightly.

“It will be done Grand-Enchanter.”

“Thank you the Iron Bull,” she said. Belladonna fell in line with her. They came across Sera, and Belladonna asked her to retrieve what was needed. The elf was happy to comply, and her leg was nearly completely healed. She tried to pass over some reports that she said someone had given her, but Nora directed her to put them on her own desk. She would deal with them later. From there Nora and Belladonna went to several meetings throughout the day. She spoke with Aveline over what still needed procuring for the rebuild, and if they might be able to get it themselves from the immediate area. They also discussed the possibility of setting aside a small block for Nora’s use, but Nora had yet to hammer out the details, and would not reveal her intentions. Nevertheless, a hesitant agreement was outlined between them. She and Belladonna then made their way back to the Chantry building so that they might sit in on the few classes that were being held at the moment. Only the lowest level ones were being taught, as the older, more skilled students were being entrusted with helping rebuild. Nora was surprised to see Dorian’s Charger guard Cadell was willing to allow spells be casted upon him. He suffered through allowing children make his horns change color, and place cooling and warming charms on him. He even allowed Dorian to place his hands over his eyes, and, when his hands were removed, Cadell’s eyes glowed with a spell that would allow night vision.

“Odd, Cadell is not usually one to the center of attention like that,” Belladonna commented when they left.

“You know him? I mean, you two are in the Chargers together. I should have asked earlier.”

“We know each other well enough, we have fought side by side often enough. He is a good warrior, and a fair man,” Belladonna said. Nora nodded a little.

There was a meeting with Sister Leliana who was seeking out the rebels that had fled the city. She informed that no trace of them had been found thus far. She promised to keep looking.

Nora and Belladonna went out into the city to assist where they could with rebuilding. Nora helped a group of mages move a number of long logs towards where they were being cut into the shapes needed. She then helped clear rubble until it grew dark. Finally they returned to the Chantry.

They met Cassandra as she descended the stairs from Nora’s quarters. She had a bandage on one side of her face. She nodded in greeting, but continued on before Nora could inquire as to her health.

“I wonder how long she was here,” Nora whispered.

“Seeker Pentaghast and the Knight-Commander seem to be good friends,” Belladonna said uncertainly. Nora tried not to look as unsettled as she felt, and said nothing. The two of them continued on.

Bull and Cullen had just started a game of cards. Cullen seemed to have gotten up long enough to allow someone to make the bed so that he could lie atop the covers. The window was open, and it was as cold as he seemed to prefer it. His smile was a shade less than true when he saw them entering.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Busy,” she replied, yawning. Bull gathered up the cards.

“I trust you both would like to rest,” he said, but his attention was straying to Belladonna. “Delvin and Norin were planning on guarding you tonight,” he said. Cullen and Nora looked away from their guards. They caught each other’s eyes for a moment, and then looked away from each other as well. Belladonna cleared her throat.

“Do you need anything, Grand-Enchanter?” she asked.

“No, I will be well for the night. You two may go. Thank you, for your dedication these last couple of days. Enjoy your night.”

“Oh, she will,” Bull said with a confident rumble. Belladonna smacked his arm, and he chuckled. “Goodnight Boss, Lady Boss,” Bull said.

“Good night,” they both said in response. The two left. The door didn’t even finish closing by the time Bull had his hands on Belladonna.

Nora cleared her throat awkwardly, and went to change into her pajamas. “And your day?”

“Boring,” he sighed. “I finished the paperwork within the first couple hours. The Iron Bull beat me handily at cards a few times. Maude looked me over, and said I would need bed rest for a day or two more. I spoke with Seeker Pentaghast.”

“What about?” Nora asked, careful to keep her tone neutral.

“This and that,” he replied. She frowned a little, less than pleased with the answer. But she was too tired to press. She was also still too unsure with him to question him too intensely. Things seemed to have shifted between them, but she was unsure how or how much.

Nora finished changing, and put out the magic based lamp. She climbed under the covers. “Goodnight,” she said. He shifted to get comfortable. He did not reach for her.

“Goodnight,” he said in return.


	11. This is Where Things Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has a couple of heart to hearts.

“Is there a reason you are dining with us common folk, Grand-Enchanter, and not that handsome, bedridden husband of yours?” Dorian asked as he took a seat across from her. His guards were close behind. Olive looked bored, and Cadell looked as fierce as ever. It seemed to be his default expression because the greeting nod he gave to Nora was friendly enough.

“I was hungry, and this was closer,” Nora said simply. Belladonna looked at her then turned her attention back to the chicken on her plate. Nora turned her own to carefully pull apart an orange.

“I hardly think that is a good reason, but I suppose I should keep my comments to myself. How fares the Knight-Commander?”

“He is improving daily,” Belladonna answered for Nora because she had just put a slice into her mouth.

“He isn’t allowed to leave our quarters yet, but Maude has allowed him to walk short distances. To his office, for example,” Nora elaborated. Dorian nodded, chewing his own mouthful. They were at one of the smaller tables, to discourage Dorian’s near constant entourage of students. “Classes have been going well I trust?” she asked before he could pursue his subject farther. His eyes lit up.

“Oh, fantastic. They are all little devils of course, but they are progressing quite well. Little Marco has summoned his first spirit guide already, and Marie has progressed in leaps and bounds in re-animating bugs. I wish we only held classes five days a week as opposed to six so that I could have some time to myself, but besides that I can hardly complain,” Dorian said. “I encourage you to come by tomorrow to see for yourself. They would be pleased to have you, as would I. I do so much love to show off.”

“If there is one thing I have learned about you, it is that,” Cadell said. He had a dry, pleasing baritone. The others laughed at Dorian’s expense, and Cadell smiled wryly in his direction.

“Well, enough of all this. Have you uncovered anything regarding the attempted assassination of you both?” Dorian asked, falling into a more serious demeanor. Nora sighed.

“No. Sister Leliana wishes to interrogate them, but I am hoping that with enough time, and gentle treatment, they will be willing to speak with me.”

“You should not be kind to those that would have your life,” Dorian said.

“I do not want to be seen as a monster.”

“I cannot help but agree with the ‘vint on this one, Lady Nora,” Belladonna said quietly. Nora looked at her.

“You have not expressed this before.”

“I am uncomfortable letting my thoughts be known on such important matters, but in this I will give my opinion. They tried to take your life, and came very near to taking the Knight-Commanders. I understand that you do not wish harm to come to your charges, even your prisoners, but kindness is not always the most effective method. If I might be so bold as to make a suggestion, it would be to allow the Iron Bull to speak with them.”

“The Iron Bull?” Nora asked, surprised. “He is a warrior, what would he be able to do?”

“The Iron Bull is not just a warrior,” Belladonna said softly, looking uncomfortable. “I do not wish to say what he is, truly, because that is his secret not mine.”

“I have no such qualms,” Cadell huffed. He grunted a moment later, presumably from a kick that Belladonna gave him under the table. He scowled at her. “He told most of us,” he grumbled.

“Told you what?” Dorian demanded.

“We will not give away his secrets,” Belladonna snarled. Nora looked at her in surprise.

“Very well, I will ask him myself,” she said at length. Her guard visibly relaxed. “The Iron Bull means much to you.”

“We are fond of each other,” she said, simply.

“More than fond I’d said, judging by the necklaces you share,” Cadell snorted. She gave him another glare.

“I have seen his. You share one? Are they some sort of, I don’t know, friendship necklaces?” Olive asked before Nora could. Nora believed paramour would have been a more appropriate word.

“They are friendship necklaces in the way the ring on Lady Nora and the Knight-Commander’s fingers are friendship rings,” Cadell said, picking his teeth. Belladonna was slightly red, and her teeth were clenched.

“I do hope you two are nearly finished,” she snapped.

“My apologizes,” Nora said. Belladonna’s face softened.

“No, mine. There are social ramifications behind the necklaces that might put him in danger. It is the reason very few, even within the Chargers, know we share them,” Belladonna said. She pulled her amulet free from its hiding place under her armor and clothing. It was a slim shard, maybe a bit thicker than Belladonna’s finger, and longer. It seemed to have been dipped in the night sky as the tip was decorated with obsidian. Nora vaguely remembered an indentation in the Iron Bull’s that Belladonna’s shard must have come from. Her guard held it carefully in her hand, and her thumb trailed the length of it in what seemed to be a well versed gestured. “I expect your discretion,” she added, and gave Cadell a searing look. She tucked the necklace back away as quickly as she had taken it out. He held up a hand.

“I think Chief should just become Tal-Vashoth, and get it over with. Then you both wouldn’t need to worry about anything.”

“That is not your choice to make for him,” Belladonna said. Her fork was bent in her hand.

“I think it best if we all move onto a different topic, yes?” Dorian said. After a moment the two Chargers stopped glaring at each other. “Back to the interrogations you may or may not have. I do encourage you to use a bit of force Grand-Enchanter. You may find out more that way, and certainly much more quickly. Another attack may be planned on you both, and this would help you prepare for that eventuality.”

“I suppose you all have valid points,” Nora acknowledged.

“The Iron Bull can accomplish this task with limited physical harm,” Belladonna ensured.

“I will consider it, I swear,” Nora said. “Dorian, have you learned anything about what it was you came here for?”

“No, nothing. I have been too busy wrangling those little monsters,” he said, and looked fondly over at his students. A number of whom were making their food float in the air. Nora smiled a little. “But I have made some inquires.”

“Please share what you discover. I think it best if we all take strides to prevent a larger war from coming into fruition,” Nora said. Dorian nodded at that, and sipped his wine. The conversation, blessedly, move in a more relaxed direction. Nora and Dorian shared a couple of suggestions on how to improve relations between the mages and the Templars, and the mages and the population of Kirkwall. Soon enough the conversation dissolved into amusing stories told by Dorian or, when pressed, their guards.

They were the only ones left after a span. Dorian had convinced her to linger for a game of cards which had turned into several more. The bells announced it to be ten in the evening, and Nora took her leave.

“I should have been working,” she sighed.

“It does a body good to laugh Grand-Enchanter,” Belladonna said. “Things are going well, and an hour or two spent with friends will not cause Kirkwall to fall into the sea.”

“Thank you, Belladonna,” Nora said. They shared a small smile between them, and then Nora left her before her bedroom door with a heartfelt, “Goodnight.”

Nora ascended the stairs to her quarters, and then up towards the hall leading towards the bedroom. She jumped when she heard a crash, and went, immediately, to Cullen’s office. She was vaguely confused at the lack of guards, but abandoned the thought when she opened the door.

Cullen stood, breathing hard, behind his desk. All of his papers, his inkwell, his quill, everything that had been on top of it had been swept from the desktop. Her eyes darted, taking in the ink staining the otherwise pristine wall, the shatter glass, and the broken quills. Cullen turned to look at her, and his face flushed.

Seeker Pentaghast turned from where she was sitting calmly before Cullen, and looked at her as well. “Grand-Enchanter,” she said smoothly in way of greeting.

“Where are the men supposed to be guarding you?” Nora asked Cullen.

“I sent them away. I am more than capable of protecting the Knight-Commander,” Seeker Pentaghast answered for him. He looked between them then bowed his head. He went to start picking up the things from the floor. His face was still flushed.

“Is everything well?” Nora asked, again at him.

Again, Seeker Pentaghast answered. “Quite well Grand-Enchanter.” Nora looked, pointedly, at the mess on the floor. Neither of them offered up an explanation. Cullen’s silence, and Seeker Pentaghast’s cool look made her wilt.

“Do you need assistance?” she asked Cullen, taking a half step towards him.

“Cassandra can assist me,” he said, quickly, not looking at her. Nora froze, and then stepped back to give Seeker Pentaghast room to stand.

“If you are sure…” No one contradicted the earlier statement. She lingered by the door. “I suppose I am going to retire for the night,” she said.

“Goodnight Grand-Enchanter,” Seeker Pentaghast said. Cullen said nothing, his eyes on what his hands were doing. Nora noticed they were shaking slightly. She turned and all but fled the room. She heard Seeker Pentaghast, _Cassandra_ she thought bitterly, close the door behind her.

Her bed was cold, and lonely that night.

The next morning Nora woke alone. If Cullen had come to bed, he had long since left it. She lay there for a time, but did not rise. After a while she was able to drag herself out of bed, and get dressed for the day. She heard him rummaging about in his office as she passed by. The door was slight ajar, and she saw him trying to scrub the ink from the wall. She slinked by as silently as she could, but the stairs squeaked and gave her away.

“Grand-Enchanter?” Cullen called. She winced, but forced her face into a pleasant enough expression when she turned to see him peeking out of his office.

“Yes?”

“Have a pleasant day,” he said after a moment. She wondered if he had meant to say something else. They lingered, seeing if one of them was going to address the odd tension between them.

Neither did.

“And you,” she said. He nodded, stuttered in his movements, and then retreated back into his office. She continued her descent.

The Iron Bull stopped her on his way up. “Belladonna told me you wished to speak with me,” he said, but then his eye narrowed on her, and he seemed to look at her more closely. “You are upset about something.”

“I did not sleep well,” she said, but her lie did not seem to convince him. He seemed to consider calling her out on it, but then decided to err on the side of caution.

“What was it that you needed Lady Boss?” he asked.

“Belladonna tells me, without explaining how or why, that you can interrogate people without causing them much physical harm,” Nora said. Bull hesitated then nodded.

“That might be true, why do you ask?” he said.

“I want to know what the traitors we caught know, but I don’t want to hurt them,” Nora sighed. “I supposed I am too kind-hearted for my own good, but I understand their desires of freedom, and I have heard horror stories about how Kirkwall was under Meredith’s reign. I can hardly blame them for wanting out.”

Bull put a hand on her shoulder. The weight was surprisingly comforting, and not terrifying as she would have believed it would be a few weeks ago. “It is good to have kind hearted people like you in the world Grand-Enchanter. Would be a pretty shitty place without you. Have the rest of the mage prisoners that attacked you been moved into the old Circle? If you give me permission I will speak with them tonight. I will get permission from the Knight-Commander to speak with the Templar traitors.”

“Yes,” she said, wondering if she just made a deal with the devil himself. “I give you permission. Bring Norin, and Delvin with you when you go. They must stand outside the door, at the very least.”

“It will be done, Grand-Enchanter. I will do my best to leave only superficial wounds. Honestly, I don’t expect to need to use much force,” he said. He inclined his head, and started up the stairs.

“The Iron Bull?” she called. He stopped, and turned back to her. “How is it that you know how to do such things?”

“Do you truly wish to know?”

“…No, but I think it is my duty to ask,” she said. He stood for a moment, and then descended back down to her.

“I am a Ben-Hassrath, Grand-Enchanter. I was trained since I was a child to deal with problems like this,” he said. There was a hard look in his eye. After a moment, it fled, and he smiled. “Well, saying I am one still is a bit of a stretch. Qunari are given names based on their station, and I am the Iron Bull. I chose it for myself when this job was created. A spy that poses as a Tal-Vashoth, and gathers information along with coin in his travels. I have come to quite like my life as it is, and have no regrets of leaving the name Ben-Hassrath behind. Still, the training is here, and at your disposal, Grand-Enchanter,” he said, getting serious at the end there. She swallowed, and nodded. She had heard of the Ben-Hassrath in a number of cautionary tales that originated from Tevinter.

Bull lingered a moment. When she did not address him further he inclined his head once more, and continued to climb the stairs. Nora stood, digesting the information, and then continued on her own path.

Belladonna was waiting for her.

“You look troubled,” she said. Nora looked at her.

“The Iron Bull told me what he was, and I slept unwell,” she said. Belladonna nodded and looked at her feet.

“What he was does not change the fact that he is a good man… I owe him much.”

“I have gotten the impression that your relationship is built on solid stones. May I inquire how you met?” Nora asked. Belladonna got a faraway look.

“He saved my life,” she whispered. She said nothing more on the matter, and, after a moment, shook herself. “It is a boring story, I assure you.”

“I highly doubt that, but will not pry,” Nora promised.

“Thank you Lady Nora,” Belladonna said, looking relieved. “To where are we travelling today?”

“I think I would like to go to the roof gardens,” Nora said at length. Belladonna inclined her head in understanding, and led the way. The two of them collected breakfast on their way up through the mages’ tower. Norin joined them only for as long as it took Nora to inform him of his duties with the Bull for the day.

The garden was doing quite well. The trees had all taking root, and a number of elfroot plants were blossoming in the late morning sunlight. Flowers were aplenty, and made the rooftop smell pleasant. Nora took a seat on one of the stone benches, and gestured for Belladonna to sit with her. Her guard obeyed.

“You have experience with men, do you not?” Nora asked, twisting some of the cloth from her dress in her hands.

“I have experience with the Iron Bull mostly, but there were a few others before. Men and women,” Belladonna replied. “I do not think that will assist in most situations, but still, I will try. What is it that you have questions about?”

Nora did not reply immediately. Belladonna did not press her. She leaned her arms on her knees, and observed some flowers dancing in the breeze. “The Knight-Commander and I, we have not… Our marriage hasn’t been… Seeker Pentaghast, she is a beautiful woman, is she not?”

“Yes, she is quite lovely.”

“She and the Knight-Commander have been spending a lot of time together lately,” Nora whispered, twisting the fabric in her hands. If Vivienne were there she would be scolding Nora for wrinkling her dress. Belladonna looked at her. “He speaks with her often of what I do not know. I am not even confident that they are speaking, and not… Yesterday his desk things were on the floor, and he was red in the face and,” Nora shook her head, and fell silent. Belladonna took her hand.

“I do not believe the Knight-Commander to be having an affair with Seeker Pentaghast.”

“They are quite close,” Nora whispered, her lip trembling. “It is not that I blame him, it is not an easy situation we are in. Finding comfort in someone more familiar, I-“

“I can nearly assure you that he is not being unfaithful to you, Lady Nora,” Belladonna said.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you both have been the topic of many conversations that the Iron Bull and I have had. The Knight-Commander suspected for a time that you might be growing overly fond of the mage Dorian Pavus,” Belladonna said. Nora looked at her in surprise.

“I’m not-“

“No, of course you are not. And I have it on good authority that Serah Pavus does not see you in that light. His… attentions are solidly on another. But he is a handsome man with a clever tongue, and the Knight-Commander had much of the same thoughts on the matter as you did. That he could hardly blame you if you wished to seek comfort in something more familiar. I have already told the Iron Bull to assure him that you two do not see each other in a more intimate light than perhaps possible friends.”

“But the Iron Bull is not privy on their conversations,” Nora whispered. Belladonna produced a cloth from her sleeve, and pressed it into her hand. Nora dabbed at her eyes. “Things seemed to be going so well, but there is a distance growing between us. I thought, maybe, that we would be happy together.”

“You will,” Belladonna said. “The Iron Bull tells me that the Knight-Commander speaks of you respectfully, and often. He is impressed with what you have accomplished, and how well you have adjusted in such a short time.”

“But-“

“The Iron Bull is a Ben-Hassrath. He would know if the Knight-Commander was being intimate with another woman… or man,” Belladonna said. Nora twisted the cloth Belladonna had handed her.

“And would he tell you if my husband were? Would you tell me?”

“If you wished to know, truly, I would tell you,” Belladonna promised. Nora nodded.

“Do you think that the Knight-Commander wishes to be having a relationship with Seeker Pentaghast?”

“I do not believe so, but I will have the Iron Bull look out for the signs… Truth be told, he suspects something, but he is not sure enough in his suspicions to even tell me. It is not an affair, but a secret of the Knight-Commander’s. From my experience it is best to confront these fears head on, and just speak with him,” Belladonna said. Nora nodded. Her guard took her hands, and squeezed them reassuringly. “Things are not what they appear, of this I am sure. The Knight-Commander has not broken his marriage vows to you.”

“Thank you, Belladonna. You are a good friend,” Nora sniffled. Belladonna seemed taken back, and then gave the fullest smile she had ever seen her guard give.

“I am honored to be considered as such, Lady Nora,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so sorry this is so late guys. It was a busy day. As always, if you'd like to see something specific with some side characters, give a shout out in the comments.


	12. This is Where Things Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another attempt on the couple’s lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an emotional roller coaster that is 18 pages long.  
> Like seriously. Strap in. Because this one is a doozy.

Nora did not work up the courage to ask Cullen about the truth of his relationship with Seeker Pentaghast. Instead she worked up the courage to speak with him on other matters, but there was almost a palpable distance forming between the two of them. When she woke in the morning he would already be gone from the room. When she went to sleep at night it would be at least an hour after he retired. Conversations between them were held in one of their offices in their quarters, and there was always a desk between them. As he improved, and was able to leave their area they would never be alone in a room together. Belladonna and the Iron Bull seemed to take up chaperone as part of their duties. If Cullen noticed her willingness to allow these sort of interactions to be the only ones between them, he did not say.

A little more than a month passed. Kirkwall was on its feet once more, and was shakily taking the tentative steps towards becoming a proper city once again. The merchants and trade agreements had returned, so a great strain over finding new materials, food, and lyrium was taken off of the city’s leaders’ shoulders. The outer ring of the city still remained a mess, but it was an organized mess at this point. The less well-off were categorizing what would be able to make the foundations for new buildings, and what would need to be disposed of. Everyone worked to make sure that these people would still have enough material to make decent homes. No one wanted the nightmare that was Darktown to spring up again.

Nora had visited it, once, when she was out in the city. She had gone by Anders’ clinic to see if it would reveal something about the man so many claimed to know so much about. What she saw did not help her in a decision on how much effort she should put into finding him. The place, though run down and scarred with fighting, was still very obviously a place of healing. And more than that, a small shrine had been set up to Anders. There were wilted flowers, coins, and endless notes thanking him for his help, for his healing, for food, shelter, sanctuary. She was reading through the notes when Varric Tethras came across her. He was bearing a bouquet of flowers: lilies, roses, and daisies. He nodded to her though they didn’t otherwise interact, and set the bouquet at the foot of the shrine before going on his way. There were several others like it. Nora found a copy of Ander’s manifesto. She did not read it, but she had flipped through it. If anything it must have been a copy he had shown to friends. There were multiple places where others had added things such as counterarguments, grammar corrections, some more colorful word suggestions, and, in a few cases, some crude doodles. It was now in the drawer of her desk. When she had the time she would look it over, and make a decision.

It was that visit that gave Nora the courage to speak to Cullen on a matter of more official concerns.

“I do not think it right that we mages must be locked away in towers, deprived of families, and unable to enjoy the sun,” she said over dinner one night. They had finally made use of their dining room. Belladonna and Bull sat between them at the long table. Nora and Cullen had taken up the ends with paperwork. Nora regretted their presence later, as they ended up stuck between the two of them as they argued that particular point.

“If we allow them too much freedom it could be disastrous.”

“And treating us like prisoners has been working out so very well for Kirkwall,” she had snapped back. He frowned at her, his brow and jaw setting in a stubborn way. “We must also make it seem like being a mage is not a bad thing, and allow parents to visit with their mage children.”

“I don’t think it smart, or safe.”

“And it is wholly unfair to not at least try,” she pushed. He had huffed, and she had let the conversation drop. For now.

A day or two after that a new mage was brought to the Chantry. She was a young girl, perhaps a few years older than Nora herself had been when she had been brought to the Spire. The Templars dragged her along in a way Nora had seen hundreds of times before, laughing with an ease that never failed to make her feel sick with half-forgotten fear. The girl was dirty, and her face tear streaked. She had bruises on her arms, and legs, and a cut on her face that seemed like it came from a ring. The men were careless as they shoved her along. She went sprawling on the stone floor, and cried out. One grabbed her by the hair, and hauled her to her feet. “Get up abomination,” the other snarled.

“That is enough, thank you,” Nora said coldly, and strode towards the men.

They looked at her as all Templars in the Spire had. Like she was dirty, like there was a demon under her skin already. She very nearly faltered in her steps. But then she remembered that she was Grand-Enchanter here, not just some lowly apprentice.

“I will take her from here,” Nora said, and reached to take the girl’s hand. The men moved the young mage behind them.

“Protocol, Lady Knight-Commander. We need to see that she is taken care of.”

“As Grand-Enchanter,” she stressed, “she is to be under my care. I can see her the rest of the way.”

“You do not know what needs to be done,” the other man said. There was an undercurrent of a sneer.

These were some older Templars, so she shouldn’t be surprised, but nevertheless a lifetime of frustration infused her voice. “I know more than most what entails the processing of a new mage, gentlemen. I am well versed in making phylacteries, and, as the person who organizes everything in that side of the Chantry, I am the best fit in finding her a cot.”

“The Knight-Commander is lucky to be wed to a firey thing like you,” one of them said, and reached out to touch her chin. Belladonna moved to intercept him, but a furious voice beat her to it.

“Is there a problem here?” Cullen demanded, his face a picture of controlled rage. The two Templars straightened, and saluted immediately.

“Just attempting to bring this apostate in for processing, Knight-Commander.” One reported.

“The Grand-Enchanter is preventing us from-“

“I believe the Grand-Enchanter offered to take the apostate into her care,” Cullen said. His eyes were narrowed, and his hand shook as he seemed to casually place it on the pommel of his sword. “No, wait, I misspoke. She did not offer anything, but ordered both of you to release the girl into her care.”

“But, we-“

“Whom is the Grand-Enchanter married to?” Cullen said. His voice had dropped to a silky whisper that made even Nora shiver. The two men were sweating now.

“You, sir,” one mumbled.

“That is right. She is wedded to me, and I to her. She is the Grand-Enchanter of this Circle, and if that is not enough to qualify her to process an apostate, then the fact that we are bound by the Divine’s own words should be,” he said. The men looked between each other, panicked now. “I am sorry, did I not make myself clear? Hand the girl over to Grand-Enchanter Nora this instant,” he snapped. The men practically threw the girl at Nora, who steadied her, and tucked her tight against her skirts. “And, as it seems that you both have trouble following orders, I hereby strip you of your ranks. You may turn in your weapons to the Requisitions Officer on our side of the Chantry, and then turn yourselves over to the Trainers to be retaught what it means to be a Templar. Should you prove exemplary in your retraining than perhaps you will be welcome back under my command,” he said. The men paled. “Move,” he snarled, and they very nearly ran from Cullen’s furious gaze.

Nora stroked the sobbing girl’s hair. “I want my mummy,” she whimpered into Nora’s skirts. Nora whispered soothing things, and knelt to take the girl into the protective circle of her arms. She looked up to see Cullen looking at them with a torn expression.

“Carry on,” he mumbled, and left her to deal with the girl. Nora saw to it that she was set up in a room with a nice view of the mountains where she told Nora she was from, and put her under Maude’s caring wing to deal with her aches and pains.

Later Belladonna quietly informed her that Bull had told her of a meeting Cullen had had with every Templar under his command. He had informed them that the next Templar to disrespect a mage, or take Nora’s words as anything less than an order issued from his own mouth would be stripped of rank and sent back to training. If they were lucky.

When Nora dismissed Belladonna and Bull she sat with Cullen in his office for a time. She tried not to stare at the ink stain on the wall as she detailed her plain to him.

“A district for mages?” Cullen repeated, seeming hesitant.

“There will be a wall of course, and Templars guarding it, but ten or twenty apartments for mage families,” Nora said. There was a hint of desperation, of pleading, in her voice. He still seemed hesitant. “What if we were to have a child?” she snapped, catching him off guard. He looked at her in shock. “If they were a mage our own rules would dictate that they be sent far from us. If they were not, they would be taken in by the Chantry to be raised as a Templar. Either way they would not be with us. And Maker preserve me I could not see a child into this world only to know they would be chained, or be one of the ones holding chains. Is that what you want?” she demanded.

“No, but-“ She cut him off by throwing her hands in the air, and storming out. Her bed was very lonely that night.

He caught her before she left for the tower the next day. He was hesitant, awkward, but he handed over some papers. She glanced through them, and saw that they were tentative outlines to a portion of the city that could be handed over to her, to use in this attempt. She very nearly kissed him, but his unhappy look at it kept her from feeling complete gratitude. She did take his hand, and squeeze it for a moment.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I only hope you know what you are doing,” he whispered back.

A week later and a small district had been set up for mages. The parents of the girl who had been brought in were offered to come live in the city. After some careful explaining, and promises to educate their other children, they agreed. Two other mages moved into one of the other of the ten houses given over to her use. They had been long time lovers, and seemed eager at a chance to live like a normal family. The mage district was located directly behind the mages’ tower of the Chantry. Two of the other houses were given over to four Templars who also wished to be allowed to live as a family. Cullen seemed surprised by their eagerness, and had been easy to convince to let them go. Fraternizing with fellow Templars apparently was not encouraged in their Holy Order.

Ever since Cullen’s talk with the Templars they were giving Nora the respect she deserved, but they also seemed to fear her now. This was not truly a step in the right direction. The mages also held a great distrust for Cullen, and the Templars at large. Neither would lead to good things in the long run.

“Perhaps we should start switching a few times a week. You tour the mages’ side, and sit in on classes, and I tour the Templars’ and watch training,” she suggested one morning as they passed each other in the hall. She was going out, and he was just coming in to bathe from his own training. She ignored how pleasantly flushed, and slightly sweaty he was as he considered her proposal. She looked anywhere but at the triangle of his open shirt where she could, that is if she looked which she of course completely did not more than once, just see the hollow of his throat, his collarbones, and hints of a pleasant dusting of chest hair.

“A solid idea. I have had a number of new men and women join. News of what we are doing here has spread, it seems, and people from all over are flocking to help. It will do them good to see us as a unit,” he said after some thought. At the beginning and end of each week he would go to the mages, and she to the Templars.

Several more weeks passed, and they fell into their routine. While the distance between them did not shrink, it also did not seem to grow. They continued to fail at retiring for the evening, or waking in the morning at the same times, and rarely dined together. In fact, Nora saw Belladonna more often than she saw her own husband. She sent and received a number of letters to and from Vivienne detailing their progress. Vivienne never failed to not bring up Nora’s lack of details on her wedded life, but always offered sound advice when it came to running the Circle.

But, as it turned out, Nora did not need much help. Things seemed to fall into place. The rebellion was mostly dealt with. There were a few pockets that had been driven out into the wild, and were still causing some trouble, but for the most part the fighting was taken care of. The mages were becoming welcome by the populace because of their help in rebuilding the city. With their help the process had been sped up to the point that the Chantry no longer needed to house the citizens that had been previously displaced. Even so, the Chantry saw its fair share of visitors. What seemed like an endless stream of merchants, travelers, and civilians visited daily. Several more reports about every day city life ended up on Nora’s desk seemingly out of nowhere. She dealt with them herself, or sent them along to someone best suited for the job.

Fall passed, and winter came. It was milder than the winters she was used to, and she was able to enjoy the snow coating the ground, for once.

“You have done quite well with what you’ve been given,” Dorian said, standing with her in the Templar’s outdoor training field. His breath made clouds in the air. They watched the Templar training. He had been interested in seeing it, as the Tevinter Imperium did not have Templars. At least, not in the southern sense. Nora had arranged a teacher to take over his class for the day, and allowed him to accompany her. Cadell and Belladonna were, naturally, with them, though their Templars were absent. Olive and Norin had some class learning they had been neglecting, and with Nora and Dorian now surrounded by Templars, this was the best time for them to catch up.

“I have done my best,” she said.

“Well, it is quite good work,” he said again. He shivered when a Templar casted a Silence across the field. “Goodness, that is disturbing,” he said. “I cannot believe you can stand being wedded to someone who can do that.”

“It is so strange that you have never experienced this,” Nora said. “And I have never given him cause to need to use it on me.”

“It is so strange that you lived under the threat of this for so long,” he replied. “That someone could just cut off your connection to your magic,” he shuddered. It was late in the day, and the sun was in the lower portion of the sky. The training grounds were wide open, and empty but for the men and women training with swords and shields and Templar abilities. The ground was made of sand to lessen the impact of those driven to the ground, and it was surrounded by a tall smooth wall. Though there were many present of various ages out on the sands Nora only recognized a few faces. “There was another reason I wished to accompany you,” Dorian whispered, and shifted closer to her. She didn’t look at him, but inclined her head.

“Speak.”

“I have received word from a friend in Tevinter. He hopes to pass by here during his travels, and meet with me. He assured me that he had some information that would be useful,” Dorian said. Nora thought. The Iron Bull had spoken to the men that had attempted to take her and Cullen’s lives. The majority had spoken out when given the opportunity, and there was only one man that had anything substantial to say.

He had told them that he had been contacted by an individual that had promised him riches and freedom in Tevinter if he managed to kill Cullen and herself. He had been partnered with the man that Belladonna had stopped from killing Nora. However, he had not known the person’s name, could not describe them, and was even unsure on their gender. The traitor was a mage, and said that the person had sent a messenger to him through the Fade. The only information they had gained was that there was in fact an organized attempt on their lives, and that these mystery people would most likely attempt again.

“Did he give you any hints to what this information might be?” she asked. Dorian opened his mouth to reply, but shudder and jumped back when a Silence came closer to them than the caster seemed to intend. She waved away the training boy’s fear at coming so close to hitting them, and took a few steps back. Dorian had already retreated a few paces.

“Maker preserve me I wanted to watch not to experience,” Dorian groused.

“Do stop being a child,” Cadell said, and chuckled at Dorian’s sour expression.

“You were saying?” Nora said. She was containing her amusement better than the vashoth man.

“Names of lyrium suppliers, and of some of the magisters that are seen together the most. A strange amulet, and some secretive letters he has thus far been unable to decipher. My friend is good with those things, however, and I do not doubt he will have it sorted out by the time he arrives in the city. He just wanted assurance that he would have a place to stay if he traveled here. My friend is… He is not well,” Dorian said, softly.

“Is he ill? Perhaps we can help him.”

“I doubt it very much, but I would appreciate the effort,” Dorian said, and looked at her. She put her hand on his shoulder.

“I would be happy to help,” she said. His reply was drowned out by an inhuman roar from the mage’s side of the Chantry. Nora frowned, and took her staff in hand.

She took two steps, and lost her breath as she was hit squarely with a Silence.

It was called Silence because that is what it felt like. Magic had a strange sort of music to it that played, all the time, in her head. She was so used to it that she only noticed it when it was gone. As it was now. Her knees gave out from the sudden weakness in her bones. Dorian grabbed her, to keep her from falling, but he was Silenced a moment after. They both fell to a knee.

“Grand-Enchanter?” Belladonna asked, stepped to assist her. Her head spun.

“Something is wrong,” she gasped.

Belladonna’s ax was in her hand instantly, and she stood before Nora protectively. Cadell pulled both her and Dorian up to their feet, and pushed them behind him. They were between their guards, and the wall. And their two guards were all that was between them, cut off from their magic, and a seemingly growing crowd of Templars. Their swords were drawn, and they were surrounding them.

“What is going on?” a young recruit asked, and tried to catch a man’s arm. The man turned, and plunged his sword into the teenager’s chest. Nora bristled furiously, and prayed for the Silence to fade so that she could help in her own defense.

Those that were not with whatever was going on saw what happened. They attempted to run. Most were cut down.

Belladonna and Cadell gave ground as the crowd advanced. Slowly the four of them were backed into a corner. “Can you boost them over the wall?” Belladonna demanded of Cadell, her hand flexed on her ax.

“I could, but they have archers,” he replied, brandishing his claymore. The crowd of Templars, none of who Nora recognized, (why hadn’t she questioned that before? Were they all new recruits?) stopped in unison. Cadell and Belladonna tensed, ready to defend their charges with their lives.

The crowd parted, and a single man stepped forwards. Nora choked as the air was filled with something that smelt like lyrium, but, almost, like rotten lyrium. Dorian stepped in front of her, ready to shield her with his body. He was trembling, but he still stood before her.

From the crowd came bottles that glowed red. They were handed to the strange man. He took them, and drank them. For a moment, nothing happened. And then the man groaned, doubled over, and his body started to convulse. The four of them watched in disgust as red crystals pushed from the man’s skin. He started to scream, but it changed to a monstrous screeching.

Various others in the crowd drank some of the putrid red Lyrium.

“Hold,” Belladonna whispered.

“I am not going anywhere,” Cadell replied. His voice had dropped to a growl.

The first of the monsters charged. Cadell stepped forwards, and met its strange, crystallized arms with his sword. The metal groaned, and seemed to bend under the strain. Cadell pushed the creature back, and sliced at it. A line of red was left on its chest. More crystals sprouted from the cut. It brought its arm down in a slash, and Belladonna danced forwards to protect Cadell from the crystals it shot from its arm with her shield.

Dorian turned, pulled Nora to his chest, and put his back to the explosions the crystals caused. He grunted, presumable as shards hit his back. “Are you alright?” she gasped. He merely grunted, looking pale.

“How long does this hold on our magic last?” he asked. She ran her hands over his back. She didn’t feel any blood, so his paleness must be from fear.

“Too long,” she replied. He gripped his staff in his hand, and tried, in vain, to put up a barrier.

Cadell and Belladonna did their best to keep the attackers at bay, but they were driving back firmly into the corner. They were having a hard time keeping from getting flanked, or from allowing anyone by to attack Nora and Dorian directly.

Cadell shouted in pain as a sword found its way passed his defenses, and cut deep into his thigh. He stumbled back, his back pressed to Dorian’s. Belladonna fell back as well, her teeth bared as she hacked and slashed with her ax at anyone that got too close. An arrow got by their defenses, and cut Nora’s neck. It only grazed the side, but still she flinched, chilled by the close call.

All of the sudden Nora felt the Silence fall away, and the music of her magic return. She leaned around Cadell with her staff before someone could cut off her connection to it again. She let an arc of lighting fly. It hit several people before she was slammed with a Smite. She groaned, and stumbled back. The force of the second technique had been much more potent than the first.

“Cadell,” Belladonna whispered. “You are going to have to keep them safe.”

“Don’t,” he growled.

“We do not have another choice,” she said, and held her shield back to him. After a second, her took it, and her ax. She didn’t stop talking. “Keep them safe from me, and, as soon as you can, get the Chief,” she ordered.

“What is she doing?” Nora demanded as Belladonna took off her helm. She let it fall into the sand.

“Stay back,” Cadell ordered, now wielding her shield and ax. Nora watched as Belladonna pulled her gauntlet off with her teeth, and spat it aside. Her guard did not look back at her as she reached back.

“Do it,” Belladonna ordered. Cadell didn’t move. “NOW.”

He pressed the blade of her own ax into her palm. Blood came suddenly, freely. Nora gasped.

Belladonna brought her hand to her mouth. Nora could not clearly see around Cadell, and with Belladonna’s back to her, so she could only assume that she drank her own blood.

Nora had seen a dragon once, from far off, when she was a girl. She had seen it take down a number of Chevaliers while she and Vivienne traveled from one city in Orlais to another on business. It had been far off, but the wind had carried the scent to her. It had smelt like super-hot metal, and blood.

The moment Belladonna brought her hand to her mouth that scent exploded in the training grounds. It overpowered the smell of the rotten lyrium, and burned in Nora’s nose.

When Nora had seen the dragon she had heard it, and she had seen it tear men and horses apart. She had seen the feline way it moved, and heard the terrible sound of its roar.

Belladonna hunched, her limbs twitching. Her fingers clenched, she grunted, and her fingernails seemed to grow into claws. She hissed, and the hiss exploded into a very dragon like roar. Cadell pressed back against them, getting them as flat to the wall as possible.

“Don’t look,” he said, “you do not want to see this.”

Nora was unable to obey.

Belladonna lunged with another roar. She moved with inhuman speed, and her fingers dug into a man’s shoulders. Armor crunched under her hold, and he screamed. Blood appeared under the metal. She leaned forwards, and ripped out his throat with her teeth.

It was terrifying, and Nora couldn’t look away.

Belladonna was unstoppable. Her armor was torn from her, but still she tore through these men. Her entire body was a weapon. She was a whirlwind, using the momentum of one attack to throw her into another. Her kicks broke bone, her hands were clawed and blinded men by cutting across their eyes. Men were torn limb from limb. She did not hesitate to rip out more throats with her teeth. She moved with terrible speed, and her hair had been ripped from its braids. It trailed her like fire, like blood.

“Maker preserve us,” Dorian whispered.

“Is she possessed?” Nora asked, feeling sick.

“Be silent,” Cadell said.

“She is a monster,” Dorian said, eyes wide. “A true Berserker.”

“Be. Silent,” Cadell ordered. Dorian obeyed, shuddering with each snarl and roar.

The force that, not so long ago, had threatened their lives was broken. More than half the men were dead, and those that remained broke rank. They attempted to run.

Belladonna roared once more, and she gave chase. There was no mercy for those that attempted to flee. The walls that, no doubt, had been meant to keep Nora within, now worked against her would be murderers. Belladonna, or whatever this creature using her form was, stalked them in an almost lazy way. The doors were locked as well, and there was no escape for these enemies.

They were all dead, and Belladonna stood in the center of the training ground with her back to them. The armor of her arms had been torn away, as had her chest and back plates. One of her shoes had been lost. Her lower half was still mostly armored. But she was covered in nothing but scratches and bruises and blood, very little of which was hers.

She was shuddering, and growling. There was a leg in one of her hands. She clenched her hand into a fist, and it snapped in two. She let the two halves fall to the ground.

“Belladonna?” Nora whispered. Cadell stiffened, and Dorian threw a hand over her mouth.

Her guard turned to look at them. Her head was cocked like a bird. Her pupils were naught but hairline slits in her now bright red eyes. She took a step towards them, slowly. A hiss was rolling from her. Cadell passed the shield back to them, and tossed the ax away. He took up his claymore once more.

“Don’t make me hurt you Belladonna,” he said lowly. The sword trembled slightly in his hold. She snarled, bearing her teeth. They were sharp. Cadell swallowed.

She lunged, and he blocked her with the sword. He was pushed back into them, crushing them back against the wall. She grabbed the sword, and snapped it in her hands. Cadell managed to get a hold of the back of what remained of her shirt, and threw her away from them. She landed on her back, and rolled. She popped back up onto all fours, and snarled. Cadell squared his shoulders, readied his arms, and let out a returning war cry.

She charged them again.

Cadell ran to meet her so that they would not be fighting pressed up against the two weakened mages. He tackled her, and they rolled messily across the bloody sand. Cadell landed on top, and pressed her down. She managed to get her legs between them, and kicked him off. He landed, with a grunt, on his back. She was on him in an instant. He only kept her from ripping out his throat with her claws by throwing his hands up.

His arms trembled under the strain of keeping her hands away. He was losing the battle, slowly but surely. Dorian pulled away from Nora, and brandished his staff. He shot rocks at Belladonna. It caught her in the side, and threw her away from Cadell, but otherwise it did not affect her. She was on her feet again in a heartbeat. She roared at Dorian. He paled.

“That was a mistake,” he gasped, and threw up a barrier. It was weak. Nora attempted to add her own underneath his, and braced herself as Belladonna flew across the sand towards them.

Cadell caught her in a tackle before she reached them. They slammed into the sand together. Belladonna sunk her teeth into Cadell’s shoulder, and tore a chunk of flesh away. He shouted, but did not let go of her. He ground her body into the sand with his weight.

Nora and Dorian watched in disbelief as Cadell was lifted, and thrown off of her. He landed on his back a few feet away, unmoving. She had sliced up his chest with her claws.

Belladonna stalked towards him, flexing her hands. Dorian cursed, and threw lightning at Belladonna’s back. She stumbled a step then whipped around to face them once more. Her growl sounded like boulders grinding together. “I couldn’t- She was going to-“ Dorian stuttered, backing up into Nora. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, screwing his eyes closed.

Belladonna’s growl grew louder, her body trembling as she drew closer. Her body tensed, ready to spring, to break the flimsy barrier that was offered them a poor excuse of protection.

“Belladonna!” Roared across the bloody sands. She froze, and hissed. She whipped around to face the group that had just busted the door to the training area open. The Iron Bull stood there, holding a hand out to keep the rest of the group back. His gaze was on the blood covered woman. “Enough. Submit,” he ordered.

She roared loud enough to make those able put their hands over their ears.

“You will submit!” Bull yelled over her roaring. He stepped forwards, and the two of them started to circle one another. She was growling consistently, eyes only on him. Of all the people she had attacked he was the only one that gave her pause. “I think you have had enough, kadan,” he said more softly. She clacked her teeth at him. “Submit.”

She roared, and lunged. He caught her in the air, and slammed her down onto the sand. The breath rushed out of her from the force. “Submit,” he snarled. She released a screech that made Bull tuck his ears back, and struggled. His hand caught both of hers, and pinned them down. He pressed the full of his weight, all of his strength against her. Still she struggled, so he slapped her across the face with a smack. It stunned her, and he back handed her. “Katoh, kadan,” he whispered, and gripped the amulet hanging from her neck. Her face was covered by her hair. She fell still.

Quietly, after a moment, they heard “Hissrad?” croaked out.

“I am here, kadan,” he whispered back. Nora stood frozen even as Dorian ran to Cadell’s side, and fell to his knees. He pressed his hands to the chunk missing in Cadell’s shoulder, and began healing him.

All of the sudden Nora was wrapped up in someone’s arms. She was being patted down, searched for injuries. Cullen suddenly held her at arm’s length. “Are you alright?” he demanded. His hair was singed.

“Y-yes,” she gasped. Shock was catching up now. She started trembling uncontrollably. Cullen pulled her tight against him again, holding her so tight it was hard to breathe. More than anything she wished to be held tighter, to sink into the strength of his body. She scrabbled at his form until her hands found purchase, and she was able to hold him as well. The Smite still lingered, and the majority of her magic was lost to her still. She would be hard pressed to make a spark in her current state.

He smelt like smoke, and she leaned back to look at him. “Are you hurt?” she demanded, reaching up to cup his face. He leaned into her touch eyes still searching her face. He found the cut on her neck, and touched it. She flinched.

“It isn’t deep,” he said on a sigh, sounding relieved. “No, I am not hurt. I was terrified for you, but that is the only harm that came to me. There was a mage I didn’t recognize, I should have paid closer attention,” he said, disgusted with himself. “She summoned so many demons she,” he shook his head, and closed his eyes, pained. “Barrier is dead.”

“No,” Nora whispered. He crumpled slightly, and bowed his head to rest his brow against hers.

“We were with the younger children. She refused to allow them to come to harm, she was brilliant she-“ he shook his head again with his eyes closed tight. His hand was pressed to the cut on her neck, and the other pressing her as tight to him as he could get her. She didn’t complain even though his armor was hard against her loose feeling muscles. “I feared the worse.”

“Cadell and Belladonna kept me safe,” she whispered. He straightened, and his eyes narrowed in the direction of her fallen guard. Nora followed his gaze.

The Iron Bull was wiping blood from Belladonna’s face. She was trembling in his hold, and her hands kept getting in his way as she attempted to touch all over him. She was smearing blood across his skin. He didn’t complain, didn’t swat her hands away. He let her touch, and continued to work.

“What happened?” Cullen demanded. Nora was crushed to his body now, and he had positioned himself between her, and her guard.

“I don’t know,” Nora whispered, staring at Belladonna as well.

“She is a Berserker,” Dorian said with barely concealed rage. He was trembling as well, from fear, anger, and overuse of magic. Cadell was sitting up now, looking pale. Cullen glanced at him, and then back at Belladonna. She and the Iron Bull were surrounded by guards now. Guards with drawn swords. “Kill her,” Dorian said.

“If you wish to kill her, you will have to kill me,” Bull snarled, standing with Belladonna held against his chest. Her eyes were wide, and dazed. She seemed oblivious of what was happening. “She is not a Berserker, not as you know them,” he said, with forced calm, to Dorian even as Belladonna’s hands stroked along the Iron Bull’s neck. She was leaving scarlet streaks in her wake.

“Explain to me the difference then. Look what she did,” he shouted, gesturing around them. Bull glanced. “She nearly killed the Grand-Enchanter, myself, and one of your own men.” Dorian gestured to each in turn, furiously.

Cadell caught his hand, making him still. “Belladonna isn’t a threat.”

“Isn’t a- Isn’t a-“ Dorian spluttered. Cadell groaned when he tore his hand from his grip. Dorian immediately returned his hands to his injured shoulder.

“Stop, you are going to drain yourself, fool,” Cadell said wearily.

“How is she not a threat?” Cullen demanded. “Explain to me immediately why I should not have her put to the sword.”

“Because I will kill anyone that attempts to harm her. I will bring down the wrath of my entire nation if a single hair on her head his harmed by your hands,” the Iron Bull snarled, tightening his hold on her. Her hands found his face, and her lips moved soundlessly.

“No, don’t hurt her-“ Nora started, but Cullen’s hard look silenced her.

“The Grand-Enchanter, is she safe?” Belladonna croaked, voice raw from her roaring. “Did I-?”

“She is alive and well,” the Iron Bull whispered, jaw tight, and not looking away from Cullen. Belladonna sighed, relieved, and her hands slide down, away from his face, to grip at his amulet. Her eyes slid closed. “She has control over when her beast is released,” the Iron Bull said, slowly, carefully.

“But not over it when it is,” Dorian snapped.

“No,” the Iron Bull said at length. “No, she does not. But I have only seen her release it rarely. Each instance was only in the most dire of circumstances, and I was able to calm her each time. Tell me, Grand-Enchanter, would you all be alive if she had not acted?” he demanded, eye hard on Nora’s face. Cullen stepped fully between them.

“Leave her out of this,” he snarled.

“No, he is right,” Nora said. She gripped his coat. “She is my guard, and her fate belongs to me. It is my life she threatened by trying to protect it.”

“And mine,” Dorian protested.

Nora reached up and turned Cullen’s face back to hers. He resisted at first, but then finally allowed it. “Please. At the very least do not judge her now when we are all irrational with fear.”

“…Very well,” he whispered. “Her fate is yours.”

“Thank you,” she said, softly. Then, more loudly, said, “The Iron Bull, please take her away to be tended to.”

“Thank you Grand-Enchanter,” he said. He carried her away. The crowd was hesitant to part for them.

“The rest of the tower?” she asked.

“Maude is tending to them,” Cullen said.

“Many of the recruits that were training were killed. I am so sorry. I didn’t recognize most of these men either. I should have-“

“No, it is not your fault,” he whispered. He pulled her close again. “Maker, I was so worried.” Nora wrapped her arms around his back, and buried her face into the fur of his coat. The chasm between them was gone all of the sudden. He pressed a closed mouth kiss against her lips, and she felt a tremble in his form.

“I am alright,” she whispered, squeezing him, “I am alright.”

“This is red lyrium,” Seeker Pentaghast said somewhere behind them. Cullen tightened his hold for a moment, and then released her. But he did not let go of her fully. His fingers twined with hers.

“What did you say?”

“Red lyrium, like what corrupted Meredith,” she said, holding up a vial. “Varric may know more about this. I will speak with him.” She slid the vial into an inner pocket of her armor. “I will also inform Sister Leliana, and she will search the bodies for useful information. I suggest the two of you retire for the evening. Food will be brought to you.”

“But-“

“Retire, Cullen. Both of you had a close call today,” she said, forcefully but gently. She looked between the two of them. He hesitated, but then bowed to her order. “I am glad that you did not die, Grand-Enchanter,” Cassandra added. She seemed sincere in that.

The guards surrounded them as they, hand and hand, walked back towards the Chantry. He led the way as they ascended to their quarters. The guards remained outside the door to their receiving room.

Cullen turned, grabbed her face, and pressed his lips to hers again. He kissed her hard enough to back her into the door. His teeth scraped her lips, his tongue pressed against hers, and he swallowed her small, surprised noises.

They broke when they needed breath. Even then his lips ghosted over hers, his nose rubbed against hers, his brow pressed into hers. “I thought you were dead. I saw all the bodies and I-“ he shuddered. “I thought I had lost you before ever truly having you, before letting you know that I do not regret marrying you, I-“

“Cullen,” she whispered.

“Nora,” he sighed, relaxing against her form. He was crushing her against the door, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She shivered at the way he said her name, the way he prayed it. She realized in the back of her mind that he had never used her name alone before like that. He kissed her again. It was more tender, less hurried. She pulled him closer with an arm around his shoulders. His mouth left hers to leave a searing line down her neck.

“Cullen,” she breathed. He returned his face to hers, breathed against her mouth, looked her in the eye.

“Say my name again, just like that. Maker take me I will do anything for you,” he whispered. She shivered.

She was tempted to do so. “You smell like smoke, and I am blood splattered. We need to bathe,” she whispered. “Also, there are guards behind this door that I would rather not have overhear-er- whatever it is that may happen,” she said, and blushed. He hesitated, his mouth ghosting over hers again. “Cullen,” she breathed, just as he had begged her to. “Please.”

“Maker’s Breath,” he whispered. He picked her up. The casual strength of his arms took what little breath she had away. He pressed kisses to her chin, her jaw, her throat, whatever skin he could reach as he carried her up the stairs. He kicked the bedroom door closed behind them, and he set her down, carefully on her feet. They both were less than eager to pull away from each other. “Go, bathe.”

“Join me,” she said. He closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself.

“No, go alone. If I join you we will not bathe. It is hard enough letting you go now,” he said, and started to lean in to kiss her. He stopped himself. “If only you could see yourself. Maker, you are beautiful.”

“I’ll bathe,” she said, and tore herself away. She wondered if it ached in him like it did in her to abandon the contact between them. If the way his eyes clenched were any indication she was willing to bet it did.

She filled and warmed the copper tub with water and magic. The effort it took with the linger effects of the Smite made her hands tremble. She washed quickly. Her skin was sensitive to her own touch. She almost walked from the washroom naked, but reconsidered when she remembered he still needed to clean himself. She pulled a bathrobe on, and exited. His eyes were molten when he looked her over. It seemed to take considerable effort for him to move passed her, to pull his eyes away. “Sera brought food. I already ate some. Please, finish the rest,” he said, and then closed himself in.

She dropped the robe instantly, and climbed onto the bed. He had already opened the window, and it was cold. She pulled the blankets around herself, and dried her hair with magic. She had regained most of her abilities by now. She delighted in the subtle song of her magic filling her form once again. She summoned log of wood, and started the fire with a flick of her wrist.

She was just finishing the food Sera had brought when he opened the door.

Nora looked over. He had a towel around his waist. The scar across his abdomen was stark against the muscles of his stomach. She set the plate on the nightstand, and reached for him. He stepped into her touch. Her fingers traced the line of the scar, and then her hand dipped to the line of the towel. Both of their breaths caught.

She tugged it so that it would fall.

He joined her under the covers, and made sure she was warm. His hands were big, and calloused, and slid down the length of her body. He spent what felt an eternity on each breast, took his time discovering the facets of her body, both of them discovering what made her shiver, what made her hum, or moan, or gasp, even as her fingers discovered every hard line of his shoulders and back she could reach. His mouth, when he was able to tear it from hers, was searing around each nipple.

She started to breathe his name like he liked when it felt like her body was breaking. It caught in her throat, and broke with her. He prayed her name against her skin, a hand sliding between her legs, and he helped her through the aftershocks. He urged her legs farther apart. She had a moment of nervousness. He must have felt it because he slowed. When she did not stop him he murmured praises, and assurances against her skin even as he kissed his way down her body. He dipped a tongue in her bellybutton, slid his lips down her abdomen, and then nuzzled into the curls between her legs. He kissed her most intimate part, his lips seeking, his fingers exploring until she called out his name once more.

Boneless she lay as he crawled back over her. He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, and the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes. “I’m not sad, I am not scared, I wanted this,” she mumbled, hands threading into his hair when he hesitated. “That was just… very much all at once,” she said. “I’ve never, this is all so new, I-“

“Is it too much?”

“It is not enough,” she groaned, and pressed up against him. He chuckled lightly against her neck. He guided a leg around his lean waist, and she wrapped the other around him without prompting. He reached between them to guide himself where he needed to be, where she wanted him. She arched her hips, urging him even as her lips begged. He eased into her as she babbled nonsense. He pressed his face into her neck.

His hips settled flushed against hers, and she let out a strangled breathe that sounded like his name. “Stay with me,” he mumbled. His hands found her face, tangled into her hair.

“I am with you,” she replied.

And then his hips started to roll in slow, building waves. His fingers threaded with hers, he pulled their hands above her head, his lips whispered against hers, telling her to stay with him, to hold on, to wait, to go. Something intimate and telling tried to escape from her mouth, but she was breathless with the feel of him. The roll of his hips were cresting waves now. Neither of them could get enough air, and they were gasping each other’s names, and calling not for the Maker but for each other. And then they were shattering, and falling, and pulling each other back together with grasping hands.

For the first time she could remember in their marriage, he slept under the covers with her. His arms were around her, and his lips on her temple. Boneless and peaceful she accepted sleep in the safety of his hold.

It turned out that safety was an illusion.

Nora woke from his trembling that escalated to thrashing. He was mumbling, calling out in his sleep. She reaching for him, shook his shoulder. “Cullen,” she called. His eyes opened, and she could see the pupils were blown wide. Then his hands were around her neck, and he was over her, and he was squeezing. Her hands scrabbled uselessly at his wrists. His hair was falling into his face, and he looked crazed. “Cullen,” she choked out. Her head was getting fuzzy.

He went still, frowned a little, but did not release her.

She put her hands against his chest and slammed energy into him. He went flying, and hit something in the dark. She sat up, backed as far away from where he landed as she could. She conjured fire in her hand, ready to defend herself. She could see him in dim light made by her flame. He got to his hands and knees slowly, and put a hand to his head. He looked up at her, confused and hurt.

“Nor-“

“Get out,” she gasped. Her throat felt raw. He hesitated, and the flame grew brighter in her hand. Fear flashed in his eyes. “Get out!” she shouted. He stumbled to his feet, and backed towards the door. He practically fell through it. She slammed it and locked it with magic. She trembled in the cold of the room.

It was made worse for the warmth she had just moments ago.


	13. This is Where They Have an Unpleasant Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian’s contact comes to town.

Nora did not fall back to sleep easily. There was banging coming from the other side of the wall where Cullen’s office was located. She jumped each time something crashed to the ground, and huddled up against the headboard of the bed. She had closed the window, lit a fire in the fireplace, and had pulled the blankets up around herself.

She was terrified her husband would attempt to get back into their shared room. She had a barrier on the door, but what good would that be against a Templar? He could banish it easily enough, and he was much stronger than her physically.

So she sat, trembling, against the head of the bed crying silent tears. Her neck hurt, and her body was sore in ways it had never been before. There were also aches from her magic being taken multiple times earlier that day, or yesterday. The bells had not sounded, and she was unsure of the time.

When the bells told her it was two in the morning things quieted down in the office. Nora felt her eyes struggling to stay open, and she battled them for another hour. In the end, of course, she lost.

She jerked awake as the sky was becoming light. She had thought she heard a noise. She sat up, and stared, wide eyed, around the room. One of Cullen’s drawers might have been opened slightly more than usual. She, however, didn’t see anything. After a moment she forgot what had woken her, and settled back against the headboard again.

The third time she woke was to someone knocking on her door. She reached for her staff, but it was only Sera. “Lady Nora? Knight-Commander? I was going to clean your room, but if you two are busy with one another, I can come back,” Sera said in a sing song voice.

“Sera,” Nora croaked, so relieved she felt like she would cry. She cleared her throat, and got out of bed. She pulled her bathrobe on, and lifted the collar of it so that it would hide her neck. She didn’t know if she had bruises. She was willing to bet she did.

Sera was humming a song when Nora opened the door. She looked at her with a critical eye. “Bad night?”

“I need you to get Belladonna for me,” Nora said, quietly. She didn’t know where Cullen was.

“Yeah, alright. Want me to get you some breakfast, and maybe-“

“No, no thank you. Please. Just Belladonna. No one else. I do not care if she is sleeping, or anything, but I must speak with her immediately. It is very important,” Nora said. Sera frowned a little, looked her over again.

“Did something happen?”

“Sera-“

“I am going to get her Lady Nora,” she said, turned on her heel, and walked away at a brisk pace. Nora, heart pounding, stood in the doorway. He did not come running. She didn’t hear any indication of where he was. Perhaps he had gone out to see to the Templars. She prayed he had gone out to see to the Templars.

Nora took a shaky breath and stepped out into the hall. She stepped lightly as she went to the door of his office. She needed to know where he was, needed to know what damage had been done. Something told her it would be okay to look.

The door was silent as it swung open. She stared at the destruction. The windows were wide open, and the room was chilly. One of the curtains had been pulled clear off, and the other was only half up on the other window. The desk had been over turned, a hole had been punched into a wall, and the bookshelves were face down on the ground. She put a hand to her heart as she stepped over broken glass, and fully into the room.

There had been a hidden storage compartment behind one of the downed bookshelves, and she guessed that he had wanted whatever was in there. And badly.

She looked around, taking in the damage. She froze in her spot, not daring to breathe, when she saw that he was still in the room. He was curled up in the fetal position before the barren hearth. The missing curtains were ripped, and used as a makeshift blanket. He had some pants on even though she was sure that he had left their room naked. He was shivering. His fingers, toes, and lips were blue. He was curled, tightly, around a locked box that looked like it could have fit perfectly into the hidden compartment. There were scratches around the lock, and she saw that his fingers were bloody. Whatever was in it he had been unable to get to, and even trying to tear it open had not helped him.

Her hands clenched at her sides. She considered, for a moment, crushing his throat with magic like he had attempted to do to her with his hands. But then his breathing changed, and he shifted.

She fled the room, and locked herself back into the bedroom. She locked the door, and reinforced it with magic. She leaned her head against the wood of the door, and tried to calm her breathing.

She jumped when there was a knocked a bit later.

“It is Sera, Lady Nora, and Belladonna. I brought you some tea, and breakfast,” Sera said, quietly. Nora opened the door, and looked at the two women looking at her in concern. She stepped aside so that they could enter. Sera came in, and set the tray of food and tea on a small table that was off to the side of the room.

“You may go,” Nora said to Sera. She hesitated, seeming to want to disobey. “Please, go check to see that the mages that were harmed yesterday have pulled through for me,” Nora added. Sera seemed to brighten a little at the idea of being able to help, bowed, and departed.

Nora looked at Belladonna, really looked at her. She was in a simple dress. Nora couldn’t remember her in anything but armor. Her eyes were sunken, her hands trembled slightly, and her hair was unbound. She looked beyond tired. “Don’t,” Belladonna said before Nora could open her mouth to apologize. “I always feel fatigued after… after letting loose the beast. But it is just fatigue. What is it that you needed, My Lady?”

“Have some tea,” Nora said instead, and served her some. Belladonna frowned at her, but accepted it, and sat when Nora gestured her to. She served them both plates of breakfast. Sera had brought some morning pastries, some fruit, and a bit of oatmeal with honey. Nora split it between the two of them, but gave Belladonna a little more. Belladonna’s protests were much less insistent than usual, and she ate with obvious hunger. “Dorian called you a Berserker,” Nora said. Belladonna slowed in shoveling oatmeal into her mouth, and looked away in what appeared to be shame. She swallowed her mouthful of food.

“I’m not a Berserker, at least, not a true one. They are a type of warrior mage common in Tevinter that utilize blood magic to make them unstoppable in battle. So long as they keep consuming blood they can keep fighting no matter what is pitted against them. It often makes them unstable, and violent,” she said. She tore a pastry into small bits.

“How is that different than yesterday?”

“There are several differences. The most important one is that I did not choose this. I am not a mage, and never used blood magic… Blood magic was used on me,” Belladonna said. Her mouth tightened into a thin line before she continued. “I was once a child of a noble house from Ostwick, but I disagreed with what my family had planned for me. I left. A series of poor choices, and poorer circumstances led to me ending up on the island of Seheron. There I was… Let us say that some Tevinter radicals had a plan to make a perfect warrior, and I was on hand. I… I would rather not-“

“You do not have to go into detail,” Nora said, and put a hand on Belladonna’s. Her guard, her friend, was incredibly tense.

“I have control over it, this, this rage. It is there, all the time, under the surface, but I swear to you on my life I can control it. So long as I do not call it forwards, that I obey the orders the Iron Bull gives me, that I do not taste blood it remains below the surface. I never, not unless there is no other option, release the beast. Please believe me, I would never have- I was afraid that- There were so many,” Belladonna whispered, hunching in on herself.

“It is alright,” Nora soothed, and squeezed her hand. Belladonna closed her eyes.

“I have so very few friends, and I cannot bear the thought…” she shook her head. “Did I harm you?”

“No.”

“Good, that is good,” Belladonna said, sagging in relief. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, and then straightened. “But there is a different reason you called me here,” she said.

It was Nora’s turn to look away in shame. Belladonna squeezed her hand. Nora reached up and lowered the collar of her robe.

Belladonna went very still, and then reached up to lightly touch the vivid bruises. “What…?”

“I don’t know,” Nora whispered, her eyes watering, and spilling over. “Things were going so well. We even… Well. But then when we lay together after, we fell asleep, and I woke to him thrashing. And then he did that,” Nora whispered. She shuddered, remembering the empty, wild look in his eyes.

“Have you had this looked at?”

“No, you are the first. I don’t know what to do,” she whispered, and dropped her head into her hand. Belladonna thought for a moment.

“What you do now is this: You pack your clothing, and you move into an empty room in the mages’ tower,” she said, softly. “Whatever it is that is wrong with him, be it true malice or something else, it does not matter. What matters is that he harmed you, and that will not be tolerated. I will not leave your side,” Belladonna said, fiercely, and squeezed her hand again. Nora nodded, and wiped at her eyes.

“Okay, okay,” she whispered, trembling.

“Eat first,” Belladonna said. Nora nodded, and obeyed. As she ate Belladonna went, and gathered her clothing from her drawers. Nora marveled at the sure strength of her. Her arms and legs trembled from the effort of being upright, but still she collected Nora’s things.

“No, allow me to-“

“Shush now. Eat, and then dress.”

“Thank you,” Nora whispered. Belladonna spared her a look, and a soft smile.

“My job is to protect you, Lady Nora. I intend to do just that.”

Nora finished her breakfast, and made Belladonna sit to finish hers while she dressed in the washroom. She used magic to hurry the bruises into healing to a less noticeable state, and then applied make up to where they could still be seen even the slightest. Then the two of them put all the things Nora could think of that she would need into several bags.

“We will take them down to the receiving room, and then Sera will arrange to have a couple of trustworthy servants bring them through hidden passages to whatever quarters you choose,” Belladonna said. She attempted to lift a bag, and grunted. The effort seemed too much for her. “Maker blast this fatigue,” she growled.

“I can get it,” Nora said, and took it from her. Belladonna started to protest, but Nora was having none of it. The two of them exited the bedroom, and walked down the hall. Belladonna put a protective arm around Nora. Cullen did not come out of his office.

Nora chose one of the unoccupied rooms on the floor with the more advanced mages. Belladonna helped her move in, and Sera joined them shortly after. While Belladonna and Nora beat the dust out of the mattress, Sera put her clothing in the dresser.

The room was cold and unfamiliar that night when Nora slept in it.

She threw herself into her work in the tower over the next couple of days. There was considerable damage to the classrooms that she helped fix. She had to find a replacement for Barrier, and classes were put on hold for her funeral. They burned her body, as she had told Maude once that is how she wanted it to be. They burned her atop the tower as the day was dying. Her students were crying openly, and many of the mages had tears in their eyes. Nora had some of them speak for her, and shared words about her dedication and kindness. Her ashes were collected, and placed in a beautiful urn. The urn was put on a place of honor in the common area. Nora decided that her students be split up among the other three classes for now.

She was having dinner at her desk one night when one of Sister Leliana’s people came to tell her what they discovered from the bodies. None had survived Belladonna’s rage, and the mage that had summoned the demons had been killed as well. They handed her a blood stained cloth that had a dragon twining with a snake.

“What does this crest stand for?” she asked.

“We do not know yet, Grand-Enchanter, but Sister Leliana has devoted a large force into discovering its meaning,” the agent said.

“Good, thank you.”

“Seeker Pentaghast has also spoken with Varric Tethras about the red lyrium. He has written up this report for you,” the agent said, and handed over a thin pile of papers. Nora thanked her again, and dismissed her. She read through the report. What Serah Tethras was sure about was that the red lyrium gave immense power at the cost of sanity, and should be avoided at all costs. She made note of that, and wrote an order for all of the red lyrium be found, and destroyed if that was even possible.

A few days after that Dorian came to her office, smiling. “Grand-Enchanter, how lovely you look this day.”

“Hello Dorian,” she said, signing some papers that would get them more lyrium for the mages. She was also considering another odd report that had ended up on her desk that concerned the people of Kirkwall, and their poor access to healers. She had no idea where the report came from.

“You remember, before we both nearly died that one time, that I was saying that a friend of mine wished to speak to me in person?”

“I do. Please, sit. I need a moment,” she said, and gestured for him in a distracted way. He did, bouncing his leg impatiently as she read over the document so that they wouldn’t be tricked into paying more than was fair. She also wrote down a note on the other report for Dem to look more into this matter, and find out good spots to set up clinics. Finally she finished, and looked at him. “Yes?”

“I received a raven telling me that he and his father are heading for Kirkwall. He expected that, by the time the letter arrived, they would be well on their way. He told me to expect him a week, or two after receiving it. His father comes hoping to see the set up here.”

“I will find lodgings for them,” she promised.

“There is another, more important thing Grand-Enchanter. My friend also sent me this,” Dorian said, and passed her over a paper. She took it, and looked it over. It was a poorly drawn picture that seemed to be of a dragon twining with a snake. She looked at it, and then him. He seemed positively beaming. “Curious is it not? I have never seen a crest like that in Tevinter, and I was taught all of them. Even ancient ones. It is similar to a family crest that an ancient family had, but it had died out centuries ago. And even then, the crest was just the dragon. But the snake? I haven’t a clue. Cadell told me to show it to you, as he said you received something similar to it.”

“I did,” she said, softly. “How well do you know these men?”

“Well, or at least, I did. Alexius was my mentor in Tevinter. It was a great honor. I helped him with a great many things. Felix and I were childhood friends. I am afraid that that Alexius moved on to darker magics than I was willing to study. Nothing as desperate as blood magic, but things that were still… questionable. Felix, however, is still as steadfast in his friendship to me as he ever has been. And he has been sending me as much information as he dares on a regular basis. He is actually my chief connection in Tevinter.”

Nora gave him the paper back, and gave him her full attention. “Do you think he is connected to the attempts on our lives?”

“Definitely not Felix, but as for Alexius… I would like to say no, but I cannot be sure. The thing is Felix is dying. He is Alexius’s only son, and he loves him more than life. I cannot even imagine what he is going through, seeing him worsen on a daily basis,” Dorian said, and shook his head.

“That does not pardon deplorable actions.”

“No, of course not, but it might explain them. He started dabbling in darker magics in the hopes of finding a cure for Felix. Nothing so far has helped.”

“Perhaps Maude could-“

“I doubt it very much, Grand-Enchanter. Felix gained his illness during a Darkspawn attack that killed his mother, Alexius’s wife. Alexius even reached out to Grey Wardens, but they were unable to help. The best we can hope for is making him comfortable.”

“When he arrives you may take as much time as you need to be with him,” Nora said gently. Dorian took a shaky breath.

“I thank you for that. He is a dear friend. The world will be a poorer place for his loss. But I have taken up enough of your time,” he said, and stood. She gave him a farewell, and turned her attention back to her work. She was sure to make arrangements for their housing.

Alexius and Felix arrived a week and two days later with much fanfare. Alexius had brought a number of servants with him to assist in his travels. Nora sent Sera to find lodgings for them as well. Her servant had a lot of pull in the city, it seemed. She and Dorian greeted them in the richness of the Chantry’s religious hall.

“Felix!” Dorian said, and threw his arms around the younger man, who smiled and hugged him back.

“It is so good to see you Dorian.”

“Felix was convinced that you had been frozen down here,” Felix’s father said. Nora looked them both over. Alexius was not a tall man, and his son was the same height as him. Their clothing was strange, but she supposed it made sense it was different. They were from Tevinter, after all.

“And father was convinced that you would be sleeping in hay, and fighting dogs for scraps,” Felix said. Dorian laughed good-naturedly.

“No, no, they are quite civil here. Especially this lovely woman, Grand-Enchanter Nora, or Madame D’Or in some circles.”

“A pleasure,” Alexius said, and took her offered hand. Dorian had warned Nora of this. Alexius pressed a kiss to his thumb which was on the back of her hand, so it seemed as though he was kissing her hand. Felix did the same.

“An honor to meet you as well, Magister Alexius,” she said. He smiled.

“I am pleased you were informed of my status, Grand-Enchanter.”

“Dorian took plenty of time to inform me of some of the more basic workings of the Imperium. I was hoping to make it as comfortable here for you both as possible. Would you care to see your rooms?”

“That would be heavenly. We would very much like to wash the stink of the road off of ourselves, before having a tour of the Circle, and the Barracks. That is, if that is allowed.”

“I will arrange to have someone provide a tour for you, Magister,” she said, leading the way towards their suites.

“I would also be honored if we might dine with you, and your esteemed husband tonight. There are some great things coming to fruition in the Imperium that I was hoping to extend an invitation to you here in Kirkwall.”

“I will have it arranged,” she said, though a chill passed through her at the thought. “Here is where you will be staying Magister, Serah Felix,” she said. They bowed to her, and she inclined her head. They went into the suite.

“That cannot be good,” Dorian whispered. The two of them started away. Dorian pulled a letter out of his pocket. “Felix says to be on guard for the dinner,” he said, frowning. “I doubt we will get a moment alone with him before it. Alexius will keep him close.”

“The boy looked pale,” Belladonna said softly.

“He is not doing well,” Dorian agreed just as softly.

“Belladonna, please go inform the Iron Bull to relay to the Knight-Commander that I will be dining with the Magister and his son in the mages’ tower at seventh bell. He must join me for dinner. And only dinner,” she said. Belladonna looked less than pleased, but nodded. “Also, I need you to ask Sera to find Seeker Pentaghast, and Sister Leliana. I would like the Sister to give them the tour, and I believe it would be beneficial to have them both at the dinner as well. Also ask Sera to mingle with Magister Alexius’s servants to see if she can learn anything helpful.”

“A wise choice,” Dorian said.

“They may see something that we do not. Even if they don’t, I am sure the Divine will wish to know that the Tevinter Imperium seems to be making a move,” Nora added. Belladonna bowed, and left them to Norin’s silent guard. Cadell had been given leave for the day, at Dorian’s request. Nora decided that would probably be best considering the Imperium’s relationship with the Qunari. Even if he was Tal-Vashoth, she did not wish to push her luck.

“Grand-Enchanter, if it would not be rude to ask, is there something wrong between you and the Knight-Commander?” Dorian asked softly. She gave him a hard look, and he held up a hand. “My curiosity is born of concern.” She softened her gaze.

“I am well,” she said, softly.

“So, something has happened?” he said, and put a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a comforting squeeze. She gave him a strained smile. “I will sit to your left at dinner then, and I am sure Belladonna will take your right.”

“Thank you, Dorian.”

“Not a problem, my friend,” he said.

“Please go see to it that the other teachers know that their classes need to finish with dinner prior to seventh bell. I want us to be the only ones dining at that time, in case things are more dangerous than they seem.”

“It will be done,” Dorian said, bowed, and went to take care of it.

Nora oversaw that something impressive would be made for dinner, and that the finest dinnerware and table clothes would be put out. She then arranged for a number of guards, older mages, and Templars would be on hand to thwart anything Magister Alexius may try to do, should the worst happen. She sent Dem with a note to Aveline, and to her estranged husband to request the needed troops. Sister Leliana came to her before going, at her request, to give the two a tour of building. She promised to do so, and try to get information from them.

Belladonna returned to her, and the two of them arranged the mages’ dining room to look the most inviting, and impressive as possible. Belladonna moved the tables while Nora summoned better tapestries for the walls.

“Will you be well Lady Nora?” Belladonna asked as she set chairs around the two tables she had pushed together. It was long enough to look impressive, but not so long as to make it impossible to speak to the person besides you. “We could always come up with a lie for why the Knight-Commander cannot be present.”

“I will be fine,” Nora said, even if she wasn’t sure. “Just, stay close to me.”

“I will, Lady Nora.”

Seventh bell came too quickly, and not quick enough. Nora and Belladonna were the first ones there. Nora had donned one of her finest dresses for the night. Vivienne had had a hand in designing it. Belladonna’s armor had been magically polished until it seemed like it glowed. Dorian was the second to arrive, and was wearing some fine Tevinter robes. The two of them, naturally, had their staves with them.

“This looks nice,” Dorian said, looking around the room. He picked up a spoon and marveled at the reflectiveness of it.

“And here is the dining room,” Sister Leliana’s voice floated up to them from the stairwell. They turned to watch as she led Alexius and Felix up the stairs. “A good evening to you, Grand-Enchanter, Serah Pavus,” she said.

“Good evening to you as well,” Nora said. Dorian nodded to them.

“I hope you all are hungry! I saw them preparing tonight’s meal, and I cannot wait.”

“Will the Knight-Commander be joining us?” Magister Alexius asked.

“He is on his way,” Seeker Pentaghast said, coming into the room. “He advised us to begin without him. He has matters to attend to before he will be able to join us.”

“No sense in waiting, if he insisted,” Felix said when his father hesitated.

“If everyone is agreed,” he said at length. Nora nodded, and gestured to the table. She took one of the heads of the table, with Dorian at her left and Belladonna at her right. Felix sat on Dorian’s other side, and Alexius sat next to him. Sister Leliana sat on Belladonna’s right, and Seeker Pentaghast next to her. The only empty chair was the one that was to be the Knight-Commander’s. It had been gently suggested that the Iron Bull not be present for this particular dinner. Nora was not overly concerned with the lack of guards. She knew that there would be a number of them on the floors above, and below. Besides, Alexius was the only true threat in the room with Felix being ill as he was. The poor boy seemed ready to lie down in his soup, and sleep. He looked tired, and clammy. He repeatedly refused to retire for the night at his father’s insistence. He did, however, allow Dorian to perform a few spells on him to ease aches and fevers.

Their dinner had three courses. First there was a soup made of cheese and broccoli, the main dish was tuna with lemon zest with a selection of shrimp and crab, and dessert was a lovely cherry pie and iced cream. The Knight-Commander, looking rough around the edges and tired, joined them just as the second course was being served.

“My apologies,” he said, taking his seat at the other head of the table. “I am Knight-Commander Cullen, and I assume you are Magister Alexius, and his son Felix?”

“That is right Knight-Commander,” Magister Alexius said, and gave him a welcoming smile that Cullen did not return.

Nora and Cullen were both careful to not catch each other’s eyes.

The group ate. Dorian and Felix provided the majority of the conversation. Dorian, switching between common and Tevinter with ease, asked Felix about many aspects of his home country. He inquired to the weather, the economy, and the status of various houses.

The last course was taken away by some quiet servants, and a more serious feel came to the room. Magister Alexius leaned forwards so that he could see Nora more easily. “You have done very well here, Grand-Enchanter.”

“Thank you Magister Alexius. We have all been working very hard to restore Kirkwall,” she said.

“Yes, and you have made great strides in bettering things for mages here. Sister Leliana was kind enough to show us the mages’ district in the city. A bold and impressive choice on your part.”

“I could not have done it alone, but thank you.”

“However you still seem to be under the thumb of Templars,” Magister Alexius said, and glanced at Cullen, who straightened in his seat.

“We have strived to make the balance of power more even, Magister Alexius. I have been training my men to see mages as their charges, to be guarded and treated with respect as the Order originally believed they should be.”

“Yes, but they are still prisoners. That should be obvious by the mage Anders’ actions.”

“Anders was an abomination,” Seeker Pentaghast said.

“He had a spirit within him, not a demon,” Magister Alexius countered. “And he wanted nothing more than to better things for mages across Thedas. I cannot help but believe that to be a noble goal. Don’t you agree Grand-Enchanter?”

“I suppose so,” she said at length.

“Then allow me to explain to you what a few acquaintances and I hope to achieve. We would like nothing more than to remake Thedas in the Tevinter Imperium’s image: that is, to allow mages the freedom they have in the Imperium.”

“Freedom to perform blood magic, and summon demons as they please, you mean,” Cullen growled from his end of the table.

“Oh no no Knight-Commander. That I why I wished to reach out to the Templars as well. We need a force to police those that would assume freedom would mean unlimited power, and use of darker magics. No, we dream only of freedom for mages to marry, have families, and travel. We also hope to educate the general populace. Just think of a world where even the smallest back water town would have a healer. Cutting your hand on farming equipment, or breaking a leg would no longer be a death sentence for the lowest peasants.”

“Is that not how the Imperium started out?” Cullen asked sharply.

“The Imperium is flawed, yes, and reform would need to start there, of course, but we’ve a solid plan as it is to do it, and an experienced man at our head.”

“So you would be starting a civil war in your home country, and pulling us into it?” Nora demanded with a frown.

“It would not be so much a war as a quick coup. The Imperium does not have Templars of any note, and having your forces, Knight-Commander, would negate any resistance,” Alexius said.

“You cannot seriously think that would work,” Dorian interjected. “The Archon has military forces at his disposal.”

“Which is why getting as many mages on our side as possible in key. They would be able to bring the military to their knees without actually killing a single person. An entire reform preformed without a single drop of blood shed.”

“There is always bloodshed,” Cullen said, darkly. Felix was looking between Cullen and Nora in a pointed fashion. Nora spared him a glance, and took her staff in hand. She ran her thumb over the smooth, familiar wood.

“You said that someone was organizing all of this. Who?” she asked. For the first time Alexius looked vaguely uncomfortable.

“A very powerful magister,” he said.

“Oh? Do I know him?” Dorian asked.

“I doubt it. We have not met him face to face,” Felix said.

“We have met, however, with his apprentice Calpernia. You must understand how dangerous it would be if someone were to betray this person, and there is nothing wrong with him sending someone less important than he to organize everything until the trap is ready to be sprung. But this offer will not be given to everyone, Grand-Enchanter, and only those that accept will be able to benefit from this. We will not focus our attentions to those that would not spare the times for us.”

“Why did you come to us, specifically?”

“Because I heard of what you are trying to do here Grand-Enchanter, how you are trying to bring about equality in a peacefully way. It is an admirable quality. That, and Kirkwall was once an extension of the Imperium. How fitting it would be that it became the first of our allies.” Nora bit her lip, and looked at Belladonna to her right, who was looking like her food had left a bad taste in her mouth. Her eyes strayed to Cullen. He was looking right at her, and shook his head almost imperceptibly. He was looking panicked. He did not hold her gaze.

Nora took a deep breath. It is not that she needed help in making the decision. “I must decline your offer, Magister. Kirkwall is still in the process of getting on its feet, and the majority of the mages here are but children. I will not subject them to war. My apologies.”

“Oh dear, I was afraid you might say that,” he said, softly. “There will be no changing your mind?”

“No, I am afraid not,” she said. He stood, and so did everyone else but Felix who had started coughing. Alexius spared him a glance.

“I think it best that we retire,” he said, and leaned over to help him. His hand reached for his staff at the same time.

“Dorian,” Felix wheezed.

Several things happened at once, and quickly.

Sera appeared at the top of the stairs, and shouted “They were soldiers!” Blood appeared on Felix’s mouth from the force of his coughing. Alexius drew an amulet from his pocket, and pointed his staff at Nora. Cullen lunged at Alexius, hand outstretched in the Smiting gesture. Dorian threw himself in front of Nora while flinging a wave of force at Alexius to knock him back. Whatever spell Alexius had been in the process of casting still completed.

Some sort of portal enveloped Nora and Dorian. She heard, muted, someone shouting her name just as the darkness of the portal closed around them.

Then there was silence.


	14. This is Where They are in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Dorian do some sight seeing in the future.

The darkness was so oppressive that Nora felt her throat start to close up. The silence was almost a physical thing that seemed to press on her. It was neither hot, nor cold. The complete lack of stimulus from around her was the most terrifying thing. She was sure she screamed, but there was no noise.

And then the darkness ripped and she was dumped onto the floor.

“Ouch,” Dorian said. She sat up. She had landed on him. She stood, and helped him up. The two of them looked around. They were in what appeared to be the same room, but there were subtle differences. The tables were not the fine ones from before, but instead were splintery square ones. The tapestries were all gone, and there seemed to be red lyrium lining the walls.

“Where are we?” she asked softly.

“It is probably more of a when,” Dorian said, rubbing his back.

“What?”

“I didn’t mention it before because it was impossible to believe that he had… When I was still Alexius’s student the two of us were working on magic that could affect the flow of time. It was all hypothetical working, of course, because we never could get it to work. But apparently he has,” Dorian said softly, awed.

“You think he shifted time around us?”

“Or threw us around in it, yes. I would assume we are in the future solely because this building is rather recent. Or, well, it was not here say a year ago. I wonder how he did it,” Dorian said, the last more to himself than her. She looked around as he went to look more closely at the red lyrium.

“Don’t touch it,” she warned. “Serah Tethras warned that it can cause madness.”

“I will heed your warning,” Dorian promised.

Nora went to a window, and moved aside one of the thick curtains. She looked out at the dark day, and then up at the sky. She went pale.

“Dorian,” she said in a strangled voice.

“Hm?” he asked, and joined her. He saw what she saw. He spoke in Tevine. She could only assume what he said were curses.

The sky seemed to have been torn in two.

“What has happened here?” she asked.

“Something horrible. Maker preserve us. We need to find Alexius, if he still lives, and get that amulet from him. That must be the key to the magic. I should be able to figure out how to send us back. Everything will be okay then,” he said. There was an edge of hysteria to his voice.

They both stood, staring at the ripped sky.

“Who are you two?”

Nora and Dorian spun around to see a shocked guard staring at them. He had red lyrium crystals growing along his arm. Dorian flung out a hand, and put the man in a stasis field.

“We should go,” he said.

“Agreed,” she replied, and took the lead. They raced down the stairs together, nearly tripping in their haste. She skidded to a halt at the bottom. She heard voices, many of them, and fighting on the other side.

“This way,” she heard, and spun. A wall opened up to reveal a secret passage.

“Come on,” she said, and grabbed Dorian’s hand. She pulled him along. The wall closed behind them.

“How did you know this was here?”

“How did I know? How did you know?”

“What?”

“Were you not the one that opened it?”

“No,” Dorian said. They stood in the dark, breathing hard.

“Oh,” was all Nora could say. She could have sworn… “There were a lot of people in the Chantry’s great hall. I didn’t think it would be wise to go that way.”

“Alexius could have been there.”

“And there are only two of us Dorian, against who knows how many. And that guard was tainted with red lyrium. We need to find out what is going on. Knowledge might give us the upper hand,” she said, summoning a light at the same time. His expression was dark, but he nodded.

“You are right, of course,” he said. “I suppose the only way to go is forwards.”

Nora nodded, and started walking. The light emanated from her staff, and casted a cool blue light along the stones of the secret passage. The descended some spiral stairs that opened up into a tunnel. Their path led them in a slightly downwards angle before leveling out. They walked in silence for several minutes before the path started to slope upwards again.

“Where does this lead, do you think?” Dorian whispered.

“I have no idea,” Nora admitted.

The path ended abruptly with a stone wall. “Ah, a dead end,” Dorian said.

“There must be a trick to it,” Nora said, running her hand across the wall. A brick shifted under her touch. She pushed it, and the wall opened. They stepped through, cautiously. “We are in the old Circle, the one I converted into a mage prison,” Nora whispered. Runes ran across the walls, but they were red now.

“More of that foul lyrium,” Dorian said, wrinkling his nose. The smell was nearly overwhelming.

“Come. If there are prisoners here, perhaps they can help us. Or, at least, tell us what is going on.” Nora let the light go out. The glow from the lyrium, though red and unnerving, was enough to allow them to walk by. They slinked along as close to the walls as they dared, and followed the spiraling stairs up from the bottom of the circle where supplies used to be stored to where rooms had been converted to cells. The ones near the bottom were filled with red lyrium, and it was impossible to tell if there were occupants.

Nora moved on, and froze. “No,” she whispered, what she saw tearing the breath from her. She stumbled back into the wall upon seeing the Iron Bull and Belladonna in adjacent cells. They had reached for each other, and their hands were interlocked outside the cells. Huge crystals sprouted from their bodies, and their faces that were turned towards each other. Nora felt as if she might vomit.

“It is alright,” Dorian said. He pulled her into an embrace, making her look away.

“They are dead,” she whispered.

“No, they aren’t, they aren’t. We are going to get the amulet, and stop this from happening. They aren’t dead,” he said, fiercely. He took her face in his hands, and made her look him in the eye. “Are you listening?”

“I am listening,” she said, and took a few shaky breathes. “I am alright. We will go back, we will change this,” she said. He nodded, and let go of her. Nora took one more look at the two, and her lip trembled. “We will stop this.” She hoped, at least, that these incarnations of the two had died around the same time, and one would not have had to suffer without the other for long.

She tore her eyes away. They continued on. The cells on the next floor were less full. Nora and Dorian started searching them.

“Sera?” Nora asked. Her servant lifted her head, and narrowed her eyes at her.

“Lady Nora? No, you can’t be Lady Nora. They all said you was dead,” Sera said, sadly. “Best big person I ever worked for. It is really cruel of the demons to keep looking like you. You was going to make everything better,” Sera said. “Me and all my friends were sure of it.”

“No, it is me, I swear.”

“They all say that.”

“Sera,” Nora said, feeling her heart break. The normally energetic elf was curled up in the corner. One of her legs had already started to crystalize. Nora blinked rapidly. They would change this. They would stop this. “Sera, what happened?”

“Of pretending to not know again?” Sera sighed wearily. “You know what happened. The Alexiusnus bloke killed you, and then that scary monster came. They ripped the sky, and everything went to shite,” Sera whispered. “Darkspawn running amok, The Empress of Orlais was killed, mages almost all took in demons, and Templars almost all started eating this shite,” Sera said, and gestured to her leg.

“What year is it Sera?”

“9:42 Dragon,” Sera sighed.

“Five years. He sent us five years into the future,” Nora whispered, feeling sick again. Dorian put a hand on her shoulder.

“Tell us about the scary monster Sera,” Dorian said.

“Why you looking like him? No, you must be someone else’s monster. I don’t know his name, and I only ever saw him once from far away when he was riding that dragon. Scared the pishe out of me. I ran. They caught me, after a while.”

“What happened to the Iron Bull, and Belladonna?” Nora asked.

“And Cadell?” Dorian asked.

“Oh, they stayed. They tried to find you, and then later tried to kill the scary monster. Bloody idiots. It didn’t do them any good. They were put in here pretty early on. Hm, he used to yell for you, but he stopped after a while so why is you looking like the fop?” Sera asked, narrowing her eyes on Dorian. “I certainly don’t have any interest in you.” Nora closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at her again.

“Where is Alexius now Sera?”

“Probably in the Chantry. The scary monster gave it to him after he killed you. He likes it,” Sera said. “He likes to lock himself up in the big hall with some of those crazy red Templars, and a few abominations.”

“We need to go back then,” Dorian said. Nora nodded, but knelt.

“Sera, it is going to be okay. I am going to stop this,” she whispered. Sera looked at her, aged beyond her years.

“You’ve said that before too,” she said, and then dropped her head back onto her knee. After a moment Dorian gently pulled Nora away. She let him.

They walked back along the secret passage back to the Chantry.

“Do we have a plan?” Nora asked.

“Don’t die?”

“A good enough plan, I suppose. I don’t dare hope there is a chance we will be able to negotiate with him?”

“Most likely not, no,” Dorian said. She nodded, grimly.

They reached the end, and opened the passage. They crossed to the door. “Ready?” she asked.

“No,” he replied, but reached for the handle anyways. They opened the door as quietly as possible, and slid into the Chantry’s great hall. Fortunately there was some sort of celebration going on, and they were unnoticed. They slid along the back, behind the crowd, to try to get an idea of what was going on.

Two mages were dueling in the center, to the applause of the crowd. Even as they watched a Pride demon was summoned, and crushed one of the mages. The victor, with effort, banished the demon.

“Very good! Very good!” Magister Alexius himself cried from where the podium once was. Now there was a large, ornate throne in its place. It was there that he sat. Felix was at his side. Alexius bestowed a gift unto the victory, and the next pair was set up. There were maybe fifty red Templars, and twice that number of mages. Demons mingled freely in the crowd. They seemed bound to some of the mages. Nora looked back to the throne to see Alexius sitting. He looked at his son, and touched his shoulder. Felix was unresponsive. Alexius also had a heavily armored red Templar behind him, and to his right. The Templar had huge crystals growing from his shoulders, making him look almost like he had grown his own pauldrons.

“He is going to be a problem,” Dorian whispered.

“And the rest aren’t?”

“Not if we are careful. We are two incredibly powerful mages, we can do this,” Dorian said, though he seemed to be giving himself a pep talk more than her.

“The Templars should be the priority,” she said. “I suppose we don’t have to be careful about not killing them, since this is never going to happen.”

“There you go, that’s how we have to look at this,” Dorian said. “Their armor will make lightning very effective. You go for them, and I will take out the mages?”

“Fair enough,” she said. “Be careful.”

“And you,” Dorian said. They split up. Nora snuck around to where the Templars were stationed, and saw Dorian doing the same for the mages waiting for their chance to fight. She caught his eye. He nodded slightly. They moved.

Nora released the lightning from her hands, and it hit the nearest man. She arched it to hit the rest. It happened so quickly that the first few did not have time to scream before they fell. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of seared flesh and hot metal. Across the room she could see that Dorian was successful in taking out the majority of the mages. Those that were left standing fled in confused shock. People tended to do that when their murdered friends rose once more to attack them. Nora and Dorian met in the center of the room to stare down Alexius.

He sat back in his chair. He did not look surprised, or even angry. “I knew this day would come,” he said, softly. “That I did not kill you, but sent you forwards somewhere.”

“I am surprised you did not prepare more,” Dorian said.

“There is little point. I was promised my son. I was lied to,” Alexius said, and looked over at Felix. Closer up Nora could see that the boy’s eyes were blank. He seemed mindless. “My master swore that he could save him, that he would not die. Well, he is alive. If this can be consider life.” Alexius stood, taking his staff in hand. “He told me that if I make sure you both are killed that he will restore my son’s mind. I have my doubts to the truth of that. I hope you understand that I must try anyways.”

“Unfortunately, I do,” Dorian said. He and Nora stood, tense, waiting for Alexius to make the first move.

“Kill them,” he said to the armored man behind him.

Dorian attempted to stop him, but was hit with a Smite. He was then thrown out of the way by the man’s charge. Nora dodged to the side, afraid of being hit with the same, and threw up a barrier. The man, for his size, was incredibly fast. She barely finished the barrier before he was at her. He grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her back against a pillar.

One hand was tight on her throat, and she couldn’t breathe. She choked, and scrabbled at the hand. The hand that, all of the sudden, loosened. It held her in place, but no longer tried to kill her.

The other hand reached up, and took off the man’s helm.

Cullen, the edges of his face growing crystals, looked at her with awed, red eyes.

“You are alive,” he whispered.

“I said kill them!” Alexius shouted. Cullen flinched, and his hand tightened on her throat. But then he snarled, and completely dropped his hand from her. He started trembling from the effort.

“Cullen,” she whispered, breathless, the way he had once said would make him do anything she told him to. He looked at her, his eyes so incredibly soft.

“You are alive,” he murmured. “I prayed for so long that you would be, and then, as things started to turn the way they did, I prayed that you were safety by the Maker’s side. But blast me it is so good to see you,” he shook his head slightly.

“Kill her!” Alexius ordered again. Cullen’s eyes darkened for a moment and he reached up with a hand. It encircled her throat before he closed his eyes. With effort he turned the gesture into cupping her face.

“No,” he said, softly. “Not again.”

“I said-“

“No,” Cullen roared, and turned on him. Alexius flinched back, and then jumped to the side as Cullen threw his hand out to Smite him. The force of it blew up the throne. Shrapnel hit Felix. Twisted gold pierced the boy’s throat.

“No!” Alexius cried. He stood, staring in shock, before screaming. A tear, it was the only way Nora could describe it, appeared in the middle of the hall. Demons spilt from it, before it closed once more at Alexius’s command. Cullen roared, and drew his sword. He leapt into the fray without thought.

Nora went to Dorian, who was climbing to his feet. “Are you alright?”

“More or less,” he said, and shook his head. Nora stepped in front of him, and put a barrier over him as well. She then reached back, not taking her eyes off of the battle, and put a hand on his chest. With a trick Vivienne had once taught her she reached into him, and pushed away the effects of the Smite. He gasped in relief even as she sagged from the effort. “Don’t overexert yourself,” he said as she wiped some blood away from her nose. Maker but her head hurt now.

“It would have done neither of us any good for me to have to keep guarding you. Where did Alexius go?” she asked. They searched.

“There!” Dorian said, pointing at the stairs. The two of them dodged around demons, and Cullen’s blade, to give chase. Nora spared a glance behind her. He seemed to be winning.

They raced up the stairs after Alexius. He did not stop until he ran out of floors to climb.

They ended up on the rooftop garden of the mages’ tower. The garden was nothing but dirt and dead plants. They got an unobstructed view of the broken sky. It gave them pause.

“What happened here Alexius?” Dorian demanded.

“He promised to make the world anew, to be a kind and attentive god for us,” Alexius said miserably. “He promised that, for my help, he would save my son.”

“He, whoever he is, lied,” Nora said.

“I know that, more than anyone,” Alexius said. Nevertheless he held his staff in a defensive way.

“Give us the amulet Alexius,” Dorian said. “Let us go back, and keep this from happening.”

“You can’t,” he said. “This plan took years to form. There is no one that can stop him.”

“Who is he?”

“The Elder One,” Alexius whispered like he was saying the name of an angry god. Perhaps he was. “There is nothing anyone can do against him. If there was, they were killed.”

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try,” Nora said. Alexius seemed on the verge of agreeing, but then he narrowed his eyes.

“No. Even if, in the end, he was unable to do what he promised he still gave me more time with my son.”

“You poor fool,” Dorian whispered, and shook his head. And then they were fighting.

Dorian went low with a blast of cold, and Nora went high with flames. Alexius threw up a barrier before shooting lightning at them both, and making them have to dodge. Spells were flung with a pace Nora had never seen before, and she was afraid that she would be unable to keep up. But, somehow, she did. Dorian jumped back as Alexius tried to impale him with rocks summoned to spike up from the ground. Nora struck in his distraction, and hit Alexius right in the chest with fire. He fell back, but did not die.

“Give up,” she ordered.

“No,” Alexius replied. He climbed, unsteadily, to his feet. His hand rose to his chest, and touched the blood.

Nora cried out as she felt her own blood start to boil. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the same happening to Dorian. Minutes stretched out painfully into eternities, and she tried to focus enough to break his hold on them. Her vision started to fail.

A Silence flew past her, so close that she felt her skin chill. She heard the Silence it caused as it sucked away the magic in the path it carved. It struck Alexius, who cried out in shock, and fell to a knee.

Cullen caught Nora as she sagged. His eyes were glowing red. “You will not take her from me again,” he snarled. His face looked monstrous, but the rage was solely for the magister. Alexius stood, slowly, and she felt him draw more on the cursed power he had already reached for.

Alexius reached out a hand, blood breaking from his skin to make deadly looking spears.

Cullen pushed Nora behind him, and lunged, sword out. She fell, but was still able to see the two men strike at the same time.

The lances of blood pierced Cullen several times through the chest, and a few through the legs. His sword came down, and freed Alexius’s head from his shoulders. They both fell in unison.

Everything was still. Nora stood. She went to Cullen, and knelt by his side. It was painfully familiar, the way he was choking on his own blood. He reached up to touch her face with a bloody hand. “Maker take me it was a blessing to see you again.” She put a hand to his chest, to heal him, but he covered it with his own. “Don’t. The red lyrium has ruined me. It is better this way.”

“We are going to go back, to stop this,” she whispered, her rage at him, her fear of him, lost in this moment. He had saved her life, multiple times now.

“Good, good,” he choked. His hand on her cheek trembled. “Nora, there are things I never told you. I was afraid, and will still be when you go back. But you must make me tell you. I have spent the last five years in hell solely because I never apologized, never explained why I almost killed you,” he said, and trailed off, coughing. He cleared his throat, with effort, and tightened his hold on her hand, and on her cheek. “Promise me, promise me you will make me tell you.”

“I will do my best,” she whispered. His thumb strayed to her lips, and stroked them. He left blood behind, unintentionally.

“Being with you were some of the happiest moments of my life. No matter what I, what he says, that is true. Make me realize that,” he whispered. She blinked rapidly, holding his gaze until the light within his eyes died. His hand fell from her face.

She shuddered.

“Nora,” Dorian said, and touched her shoulder.

“I know, I know. This isn’t real, this won’t happen. We will not allow it to,” she choked. She wiped the blood off her face mechanically, her mind reminding her about the perils of red lyrium.

“I was going to say I’m sorry,” he whispered. She nodded, and rubbed at her eyes. She stood with his help. He had already gotten the amulet from Alexius’s body.

“Let us go back, and ensure this never happens,” she said. He nodded, and she felt him pour power into the amulet. Darkness and silence surrounded them once more. Its embrace was more welcome this time.


	15. This is Where He Tells the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora speaks with her husband.
> 
> Also, if you check the literamancy tumblr blog you will see a lovely piece of art that tumblr user Sephirona drew of a red lyrium Cullen. Though not connected to this fic it looks a lot like what I pictured Future Cullen looking like, and they have given us permission to point you towards it. Please check it, and their blog, out.

Cullen sat at one of the pews at the front of the Chantry, head bowed in prayer.

Nora watched him from the shadow of the doorway at the opposite end.

“You don’t have to do this,” Belladonna said, grabbing Nora’s arm. She seemed to remember who she was touching, and let go. Nora took her hand, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“I know,” Nora said.

“You don’t owe him anything.”

“Not yet,” Nora whispered. She shuddered slightly, remembering a future Cullen. She would sooner die then see him lifeless in her arms again.

Dorian’s spell had cast true, and they had reappeared moments after their disappearance. The room had been in chaos. Alexius had pinned Belladonna, who no doubt had lunged at him the second Nora was swallowed by the portal, to the ground with a magic blade. The only thing stopping him from beheading her was the fact Cullen had grabbed a limp Felix, and had a blade to his throat.

“Release them,” Nora had said. Her voice had sounded odd to her own ears: empty of anything but rage. Alexius had looked at her, and she had looked right back at him, had held his gaze. “You’re master lied to you,” she had snarled. It had been horribly satisfying to see the man break. All hope had drained from him, and he had released Belladonna. Dorian had unlocked the magically sealed doors, and Templars and the Iron Bull had flooded the room. They had taken Alexius’s magic from him. Belladonna had to keep the Iron Bull from snapping his neck. She had a small cut on her own. Nora and Dorian had explained what had happened, though Nora kept Cullen’s future presence and actions to herself. Dorian did not reveal them either, when realizing she was omitting them.

Felix had come to a few moments later, pale and weak.

“I just wanted to save him,” Alexius had said, piteously. Nora felt a small blip of sympathy, but then she remembered Cullen’s blood on her hands.

“It will be okay Father,” Felix whispered, weak, from the ground. Nora was tending to him.

“You are going to die,” Alexius said.

“Everyone dies,” had been Felix’s reply. It had come true for him a few minutes ago. Nora had allowed Alexius to be present in his son’s last moments. Felix had died comfortable, with his father on one side, and Dorian on the other. He made Alexius promise to share everything he could about what this Elder One had planned. She had stood in a corner, and watched as Felix spoke some soft, personal words to the two men at his sides. Then he had closed his eyes. And he was gone.

Alexius’s sob had cut Nora in a way that she had hated. Stripped of power, and having lost his son he was a pathetic man that she couldn’t help but feel bad for. She ordered the Templars there to give him as much time as he needed, and to allow him in the preparations for his son’s funeral. He would be transported to the Mages’ Prison when it was completed, and would later be questioned.

She wondered, as she had walked back silently with Belladonna and Dorian, what she would do to save Vivienne, or what Vivienne would do to save her. She was sure her mother figure would do quite a bit. She knew that Vivienne still strove to save her love, Lord Bastien, though everyone knew it was hopeless. She swore that she would write to her, and try to express how much Vivienne meant to her.

The four of them, Cadell had joined the group, had entered the Chantry’s great hall, and Nora had spotted Cullen’s blond hair painted gold in the candle light at the far end of the Chantry. She knew what he would do to protect her. She wondered other things about herself.

Dorian had left without a word. Cadell followed him with a quiet promise make sure he had whatever he needed, and that no harm came to him. She had no doubt Dorian would be drinking that night. He did not often indulge, but when he did he drank like he was a man meaning to drown.

She had been standing in the doorway with Belladonna for the past few minutes, gathering her courage, trying to plan what she would say.

“I will be alright,” she said to herself, and her guard.

“I will not go far,” Belladonna assured. Nora squeezed her hand again, and then pulled away. Belladonna remained in the entrance, and Nora had no doubt that she would make sure they were undisturbed. She would be far enough away to give them privacy, but close enough to be able to get to Nora if she needed help.

The thick carpet prevented Nora’s step from making any noise as she walked down the central aisle towards him. When she got close enough she saw that he wasn’t praying, but instead had his elbows on his knees. He was devoid of armor, and instead in some worn pants and a simple tunic. She recognized it as his usual training outfit. He was rolling a vial of lyrium between his hands, and watching the way the liquid moved in the glass. A finger strayed to touch the cork keeping it closed to the world, but shied away almost as quickly. She stopped beside him without his notice.

“Cullen,” she said, softly. He looked at her, and shot to his feet.

“Grand-Enchanter,” he said. A hand had closed around the vial, and had hid it behind his back. He looked away, as if guiltily.

“We must speak,” she said. His shoulders sagged.

“Yes, of course,” he said, softly. He rubbed his eyes with a free hand, and took a few steps away from her, towards the podium and the statues of Andraste and the Maker. Nora slid onto the pew he had abandoned, glad to be off of her feet. “I’ve already sent a letter to the Divine. I do not think we can end the marriage as so many are looking at us as an example. Others are already considering taking the same path, and showing that we failed could lead to a war far larger than anything Kirkwall saw. But I insisted that I be sent elsewhere. The Divine agreed that if I must go it might as well be seen as official business to hunt down escaped rebel mages.”

She stared at the tense line of his jaw. His head was angled towards her, but not fully. Like he was fighting looking at her. It took her a moment, with all that had happened, to realize what he was getting at. “That isn’t what I wanted to discuss,” she said.

“I… oh,” he whispered. Seemingly at a loss he turned enough that he could look in her general direction though not directly at her. “What is it that you wished to speak about?”

“There are things you have not told me, and I think you should,” she said. She was no longer afraid to look at him. He was tired. There were bags under his eyes, worse than she had ever seen them. There were stress lines around his eyes, and mouth. He seemed flushed, as if with fever. He turned away again at her words, but she had seen his wince. His hand slid into his pocket, further hiding the vial.

“There is nothing,” he said at length.

“Cullen,” she said, gently. He flinched. “Please do not lie to me.”

“I’m not,” he started, and then stopped. He shook his head. “I am lying.”

“Tell me.”

“No,” he whispered.

“Cullen-“

“No,” he said, more strongly.

“And why not?” she demanded. He turned, facing her, and looking at her fully for the first time in a long time. She flinched at the panicked, furious look on his face.

“Because you already are afraid of me,” he snapped. She controlled her face, trying to let none of the fear his anger sparked show through. He searched her for it anyways. She did not know if he found it. The anger left him in a rush, and he sighed it out. “I don’t want to make it worse,” he whispered, dropping his eyes, and shoulders. He turned back away from her, towards the statues.

After a moment Nora stood. She stepped forwards. In the most courageous moment of her life she reached out, and touched his shoulder. He went tense. “When Alexius sent us into the future,” she started, softly. “Our paths crossed. Alexius ordered you to kill me.”

“Nora-“

“You didn’t,” she said, cutting him off. He shuddered under her hand. “Whatever magic he was using to control you, it failed. Even tainted with red lyrium, you did not harm me. You,” she said, and her mouth went dry. She stepped closer, and set her forehead against his shoulder blade. “You died in my defense,” she said, strangled.

He was silent. After a moment his hand touched the one of hers that was still on his shoulder. When she did not draw back, he covered hers with his, and held tight.

“You made me swear to get the truth from you,” she said. Whatever tension had left him returned. He attempted to pull away, but she put her arms around him, hugging him from behind. She settled her cheek along his spine. He trembled in her hold, and bowed his head.

“I don’t want you to look at me like I am a monster.”

“I’m not Andraste,” she said, softly. “But I will promise to try to accept you like She does the Maker.”

They were quiet for a long time. Nora started to wonder if that had been the wrong thing to say when he spoke. “I… I joined the Templars when I was thirteen. Before then I had always followed them around, begging for lessons. I wanted to be a knight, to keep people safe. When I finished my training I was sent to the Circle at Kinloch Hold in Ferelden. I was there when the Fifth Blight hit,” he said. 

She drew in breath sharply, and he hesitated to continue. She heard him swallow. 

“There was a woman there who, in a different setting, I could have loved. That is, we were both fond of each other. I… I no longer remember her name aside from Amell,” he paused again. “When Uldred… There were so many demons. I saw them kill Templars, I saw them tortured and executed before my eyes and I could do nothing,” he snarled the last word, then fell silent long enough to compose himself. 

“When the others were all dead, and I was all that was left the demons turned their attention to me. They tried to break into my mind, to distort me and corrupt me. I would not break, someone had to remember those that died there. Pride demons took on my face, and made me seem like I had been made Knight-Commander with their help. Rage demons took on my face, and made it seem like I had the power to defend the helpless. Desire demons,” he paused again, and swallowed. “They took on her face. They-no. I don’t want to, the things they did to the demons that looked like me,” he shook his head. 

He was breathing hard. She heard it, could feel the frantic beating of his heart through his shirt. She waited him out.

“I did not break,” he said again, “but… I cracked. Uldred had put me in a prison. The Hero of Ferelden came across me in it, and I had begged her to kill all the mages. I did not believe any were left that were untainted. She did not agree to it, and left me so that she could end things. The prison I was in vanished. I was weak, confused, and so, so tired. There were still demons and I couldn’t… But then there she was, the mage, Amell,” he whispered. “She drove them back, and then came to heal me, I think, and Maker I- I-“ he shuddered again. She had to wait him out even longer. “I killed her,” he whispered. It was strangled. “Later Wynne told me that she might have been possessed anyways, and that I might have done it in self-defense. I don’t… I don’t remember much of it. I don’t even know if she was possessed. Sometimes in my nightmares she is, and I can live with myself. Most of the time she isn’t. I remember the fear in her face as I choked the life out of her,” he said, and choked himself though only on words. 

She tightened her hold on him.

After a while he was able to speak again.

“My Knight-Commander at the time thought it would be best that I had some new scenery, as if that would help,” he said with a bitter laugh. “So he sent me here. To Knight-Commander Meredith.” He shuddered again when he said her name. “The Order uses lyrium to control us, the Templars. There are guides, and safety nets to keep us from becoming catatonic, or from killing us outright. She started to test these limits. I was eager for the lyrium because it let me sleep at night. It erased the feeling of her neck snapping in my hands, the sight of her eyes bulging. It muted what it did not destroy. Knight-Commander Meredith promoted me when it became clear I had a higher tolerance than most, and a willingness to take dangerous doses. I did not know what her goal then was, and I still don’t. My life began to revolve around the lyrium, about ensuring that I would have my next dose. If the Circle here was a nightmare under Meredith’s reign, the Order was just as bad. She pitted us against each other to make sure our resolve was true. Loyalty was rewarded, and the smallest infractions would result in being denied lyrium completely. You could not trust the man sleeping in the same room as you. I know my roommate couldn’t. I discovered he was slipping love notes from a mage to his sweetheart, and I turned him in for a month’s supply. Samson was stripped of honors, and expelled from the Order,” Cullen said. 

His hands clenched at his sides. His tone was disgusted when he said, “Just so that I could feed my addiction I ruined a man’s life. Because I was afraid, afraid of the nightmares, afraid of the pain of withdrawal. I was punished just once. I remember pain, chills, heat, and vomiting anything I tried to consume.”

He took a few more moments. “I don’t… There are portions of the last six years I simply have no memory from because of the dosage she was giving me. I have no idea what she might have had me do in those moments, and when I try to imagine what,” he stopped, shook his head again. “And then Anders blew up the old Chantry, and it was like I was pulled from a dream. I opened my eyes, and looked around to see all the strung out Templars all around me, and all the terrified mages. I remembered what I had pictured the Order to be like as a boy. It was nothing like what surrounded me. Meredith wanted us to kill all the mages. For the first time in six years I spoke for myself, and I disagreed with her. And then Hawke fought her, and she was destroyed by her lyrium sword. I was left with Kirkwall. And I,” he stopped, took a shuddering breath, and continued. “I decided to stop taking the lyrium. It was hell the first day, but Seeker Cassandra helped me. She had been in the city prior to the explosion, and had hoped to speak with Hawke. Hawke, of course, escaped with Anders in the chaos afterwards. But Cassandra remained, and helped me. Things weren’t going well, I was horribly sick and the nightmares were always pressing at my mind, but it was my mind once more. I didn’t want anyone to control me like Meredith did ever again. I woke up multiple times a night, disorientated and confused, but it was a small price to pay.”

“And then,” he said, his hand brushing over her own where it was against his front. “I was told I was to be wedded to you. I… I almost caved, I stood in the center of our lyrium supply and wanted nothing more than to drink it all, to drown in it. Cassandra pulled me back from the edge. She promised to be my touchstone, to help me when I doubted.”

“All those times you two were speaking?” Nora asked gently, when he did not continue.

“She was reminding me that I could resist. And I have, so far,” he answered.

“But you have lyrium on you now,” she said at length. He sighed.

“Without taking it I have none of the powers a Templar would have. Because of that I could not stop Alexius, and he tore you away,” Cullen whispered, his voice torn. Her arms tightened once more. “I am less without it. I should take it. I should take it so I can keep you safe with it, from others. From myself,” he whispered. His hand strayed to his pocket where he had put the vial. He took it out, and looked at it. His thumb brushed the cork.

She closed her hand over his, hiding it from view. “You don’t need it to keep me safe,” she whispered. He shuddered again in her arms.

“Nora,” he said, sounding lost, sounding broken. She pulled back so that she could turn him, so that she could look at him.

“Cullen, “she whispered, and reached up to cup his face. His eyes were wet, and looking down. The vial of lyrium made a muted clink when it fell on the ground from his hand.

“I almost killed you,” he choked, and fell to his knees. His hands gripped her sides, pulled her close. He pressed his head to her stomach, trembling. She ran her hands over his shoulders, through his hair. “I was dreaming it was her, that she was possessed, and I was all at once back in Kinloch Hold and- and- Maker, I almost killed you,” he sobbed.

“And in the future you saved my life,” she whispered. She tilted his head back and up so she could see him. She smoothed her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“I can say that I’m sorry with every breath I have till my death, and I will still never say it enough,” he whispered. His eyes closed when she stroked her thumbs across them, catching more tears and taking them away. “I can break into the Golden City itself to retrieve something you desired, and it will never be enough.” She looked down at him, on his knees before her, praying for her forgiveness even if he didn’t dare ask for it.

“One apology will be enough,” she whispered, and dipped her head. Her lips brushed his. “The chance to figure this out with you will be enough.”

“Nora,” he said like a prayer.

She answered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to add a thing after this. I was nervous about the message their reconciliation might give, especially to younger readers (I am sure you are out there). I want to say that if you are in an abusive relationship, you don't deserve that shit, and you need to get out of it as soon as you safely can. Reach out for help, as Nora did. In this instance I view Cullen as a person with PTSD, and he is seeking help to prevent that sort of thing from happening again. While everyone needs to have compassion and understanding for people with mental disorders, if said person isn't at least seeking help than your safety comes first.  
> I'm a little scared even this message is coming off as harsh, but I just don't want abuse to be romanticized. I don't want impressionable readers getting that.  
> I don't know, I've said my bit.  
> Thanks for reading, and stay safe out there lovelies (and handsomelies. Whichever you prefer)


	16. This is Where They Kiss for Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are messy, and crazy, but good.

Nora had not realized how alone she had felt until after she and Cullen had reconciled. It was nice to have someone hold her at night, even if he did keep the room horribly cold. It was nice to wake, and have someone ask about how she slept. It was nice to return to her room at night, and have someone ask about her day. No, not someone. Him. It was nice to be speaking with him again. Now that she knew the problem she was able to direct her attention to fixing it. He was hesitant at allowing her to perform magic on him, but he did after a time. She was not able to take away all the negatives, that would require darker magic than she was willing to tangle with, but she was able to ease them. His aches were less pronounced, and his nightmares less frequent. When he did have them she could wake him, and calm him. Knowing he might attack her prevented him from hurting her. She was able to restrain him so that he couldn’t touch her, and release him when he had his senses again. Every time it happened he would apologize endlessly, but she would just wrap him in her arms.

Things were not perfect. There were several set backs on the construction of the city. The Orlesian Civil War had interrupted a number of trade agreements, and made it impossible for lumber to be shipped. There were also one or two more attempts on Nora and Cullen’s lives, and each time the attackers would kill themselves before allowing themselves to be captured. A despondent Alexius told them what he knew, but it wasn’t much. Nora sent a warning to Vivienne that there may be an attempt on the Empresses’ life, but she had nothing specific. She also warned her mentor to keep an eye out for maleficarum as they would be needed to summon the army of demons this Elder One would need for the future. Alexius told them about the Venatorri, a Tevinter cult, and told them what he knew of them. Leliana was given the information to do with it what she could. Finally, a number of rebel mages and Templars gave a last ditch effort on reclaiming the city, but they were easily and thoroughly beaten.

Winter ended and with the Spring came the promised Grey Wardens. Nora was glad for the delay in their arrival as it gave them plenty of time to make their new home to the northernmost side of the city. It was not horribly well equipped, but the building was built and that was good enough.

“Glad to see you have all made it nearly a year,” the Hero of Ferelden said to Nora when they went to greet her at the docks. “You’ve both done very well. I will need to let Alistair know that Kirkwall is very nearly finished being rebuilt.”

“How fairs the king?” Cullen asked.

“Very well, last time I saw him. Maybe a tad tired,” the Warden said with a wink and a good natured laugh. Nora smiled.

“We are happy to have you in our city, Warden Brosca,” Nora said.

“And I am happy to be here, and help my men set up properly. I won’t be staying too horribly long, just till the summer I imagine, while they get on their feet.”

“We will do everything in our power to assist you,” Cullen promised, and the three of them watched the variety of Grey Wardens unload their things from the boat that brought them there. They invited the Warden over for dinner that night, but she declined as she needed to see over the set up. They remained with her for a time, but eventually returned to the Chantry. Belladonna and Bull followed them, speaking together happily, and Nora walked arm and arm with Cullen.

“Things are coming along well,” she said.

“They are. I would say things are perfect, but I don’t dare tempt the fates,” Cullen said. “What do you think is being made for dinner tonight?”

“I would hazard a guess at chicken,” Nora said, smiling at his smile and, since she felt like it, pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. He caught her as she leaned back, and pressed a more solid one on her lips. She melted into his hold until the Bull whistled at them.

“I will see you at dinner,” Cullen said when they reached the Chantry. They kissed once more, and then parted.

He was right not to tempt the fates.

Late that night they were pulled from sleep, and the other’s embrace at the sound of warning bells. “Rebels?” Nora slurred, rolling out of bed a second behind him.

“I thought we had them all,” Cullen said, but he was already pulling on his armor. She helped him with the ties, and then he helped her with hers.

Belladonna and the Iron Bull met them on the stairs.

“What is going on?” Nora asked.

“We haven’t been informed,” Belladonna said, pulling on her gauntlets as they raced down the stairs. They spilt into the square with the night’s groups of Templars and Mages that were on alert. The two sides fell into formation behind Nora and Cullen. If there was one thing to say of this union, it was that they had produced one of the most efficient fighting forces known in Thedas. They could do things that the best trained platoons in other armies could, but with a quarter of the people.

A guard came up to them almost immediately.

“Darkspawn Knight-Commander, Grand-Enchanter,” the guard gasped.

“From where?”

“Has the Warden-Commander been informed?”

“She is the one that told us sir, and from the mountains. They must have dug up a new entrance from there,” the guard said.

“You’ve done good, see a healer for that cut,” Nora ordered. He bowed, and obeyed. Their group peeled off towards the mountain side of the city. They arrived to see that the wardens were doing well at keeping the blighters at bay, but their help was appreciated all the same. With their combined forces the battle was over much quicker than it would have been.

“You, you, and you, go find out where they came from,” Warden Brosca ordered furiously to a group of wardens. They ran to obey. “You, tend to the wounded.”

“My mages can do that, Warden-Commander,” Nora said.

“Don’t question me-Oh, Grand-Enchanter. My apologizes, not used to having officials help out. Um, yes, if they would be so kind,” the dwarf said. Nora nodded to the mages, who dispersed under the watchful eyes of their Templar protectors. “Well, doesn’t this make us all look like nug shit. We arrive in the city just for it to get attacked.”

“Perhaps the darkspawn were being held back by the rebels. We only recently resolved that issue,” Cullen said gently.

“So this is the first attack?”

“That we have heard of, yes,” Nora said. Warden Brosca nodded, and sighed.

“Well, we will get it cleaned up right away. I will set up a patrolling schedule to look for other openings. This won’t happen again under my watch,” she promised.

“We are confident in your abilities, Warden-Commander,” Cullen said. She clucked her tongue at him.

“You both are too kind. I am sorry this took you both away from your bed. I know I would be furious if it took me away from Alistair,” she said, and wagged her eyebrows. Cullen and Nora both blushed, and looked anywhere but at each other. She laughed again. “No, but seriously, please return to your bed. I am sure the Wardens can handle it from here. You will get a full report by this time tomorrow.”

“Our thanks,” Nora said. She bowed to them, and they inclined their heads in turn. They followed her advice, and returned to their bed even if it was not in the way the Warden-Commander thought they would be. Things might be going well in Kirkwall, but the days still left them tired. They barely got out of their armor before falling into each other’s arms, and to sleep.

Cassandra came to Nora the next day as she was overseeing some of the advanced students practicing some basic techniques with Templar recruits. She and Cullen had agreed to start training some of the farther along recruits with her advanced students to make friends between them. The hope was that these future Templars would find it distasteful to harm a mage, and mages would have incentive not to fall to the sway of demons. They would see each other as people, and allies. And no one wanted to kill their friend. It seemed to be working well thus far, as every apprentice that went through their Harrowing after this was started completed it without incident, and much more quickly than others have in the past.

“Grand-Enchanter,” the Seeker and Right Hand of the Divine said by way of greeting.

“I am glad to see you unharmed by your travels, Seeker Pentaghast, and had not heard of your return into the city,” Nora replied. The Seeker had left a month and a half ago to follow some of Sister Leliana’s leads.

“I only just now arrived. I have news that must be shared with you, and the Knight-Commander, but I was informed he was busy at the moment.”

“I would be glad to take the news,” Nora said. “If you will take some food and drink.”

“I have much I must… Very well,” Cassandra said when Nora gave her a look. Nora nodded to the instructors, and gestured for Cassandra to follow. The Seeker did, and the two of them collected some plates from the mages’ cafeteria. The two of them then went to Nora’s office to eat.

“Cullen has shared that you often neglect yourself when it comes to getting the Divine’s will done, and you are a dear friend to him,” Nora said in way of an apology at her insistence.

“He is a good man. I trust things have improved since…?”

“Yes, very much so. He is doing very well.”

“I am glad to hear it. And yourself, Grand-Enchanter?”

“Very well. Tired, but well. Things are coming together.”

“Aside from the darkspawn attack.”

“Yes, aside from that. But the Warden-Commander swears that their exits from the Deep Roads will be found, and dealt with.”

“Again, I am glad to hear it. For many reasons,” Cassandra said, and took a few minutes to eat some of the late breakfast. Nora ate as well, deciding that an early lunch would be best today. When the Seeker finished, she sat back, and straightened her spine. Nora sat up straighter as well. “The Divine has decided to truly and firmly nip this war in the bud before other Circles, and sections of the Templar Order get ideas. She has decided it best to have a conclave here, in Kirkwall, where peace has been achieved through the efforts of a Mage and Templar.”

Nora sat quietly for a few minutes, her mind raced ahead to try to think what would need to be done, before she reigned herself back in. “When does the Divine plan on coming to Kirkwall?”

“Two weeks,” Cassandra replied, looking irritated. “When she decides to move, she decides to move. It is an admirable quality in many respects, but I fear it gives you and Cullen precious little time to plan.”

“Two weeks,” Nora repeated, stunned. She shook her head a little. “Belladonna, go get my husband. I do not care what he is doing, have the Iron Bull carry him here if he must. I will be safe enough with Cassandra and Norin.”

“Right away, Lady Nora,” Belladonna said, and left. Nora brushed some papers aside on her deck.

“Travel arrangements must be prepared, and-“

“They don’t. Her Holiness has already accounted for them, and is in fact already on her way to Kirkwall. If she hadn’t you would have had another week, at least,” Cassandra said, tone apologetic.

“Well, on the bright side, that is one less thing,” Nora said softly, and started making a list. “Food must be found for her, her entourage, and those that will be attending the Conclave. Word will need to be sent out, so that those that may be in the hills will know to come to attendance.”

“Is that wise? I have heard rumors that you and Cullen were attacked again.”

“We were, a few times, but I think it would be worse to not include innocents that would have their voices heard. I trust in my guards, and Cullen’s, that they will keep us safe from anything that attacks.”

“Very well. Leliana sent many of her people with me, and I can send them out with official invitations.”

“I think it would be best that they also be accompanied by some of our newest full-fledged mages, and Templars. It will show that change is possible, and that peace is within reach,” Nora said, writing down names of appropriate teams. Cassandra frowned a little, but did not argue. Nora continued her list until Cullen arrived.

“What is-“

“The Divine is coming to Kirkwall, sit,” Nora said.

“You all may wait outside the door. It will get rather cramped in here if you don’t,” Cullen said to their guards even as he took the other seat across from Nora, and next to Cassandra.

“I thought you liked being in cramped places with me boss,” the Iron Bull said. Cullen snorted. The guards obeyed, closing the door behind them.

“The Divine is coming here?” Cullen asked.

“She intends to hold a Conclave,” Cassandra said. The two of them then filled him in on what had been discussed. He rubbed his jaw after, thinking.

“It’s not a bad idea, though a little more warning would have been better,” he said. “We will need to set up some camps outside the city for the invitees. I do not think it would be wise to house possible aggressive guests within the city limits. And I am sure that the rebels themselves will feel more at ease with having a city between them and the people they have been fighting the last couple of months.”

“Agreed, and we should reach out to the Warden-Commander to set up a few Grey Wardens with the camps, in case this darkspawn threat does not sort itself out by then. I imagine that Guard-Captain Aveline will need the assistance of the Wardens as well, since our forces will need to be focused on the protection of the Divine, and the Conclave.”

“Should we send for her?”

“No, I think it best that we solidify our plans before bothering her with this. She has enough to do,” Nora said. Cullen nodded, and drew closer to look at the notes she had written already. Cassandra leaned back in her chair to watch them work, and offered a comment here or there as needed.

When everything had been planned as best as it could be it was late in the afternoon. Nora wrote up several copies of the plans to be delivered to Aveline, Warden Brosca, Leliana, and the Divine herself. Cassandra took the last two, and promised to see that they were delivered into their intended recipients’ hands directly. They gave her, and her small party, some fresh horses and supplies. Aveline took her letter, and looked it over, with a sigh.

“We will do what must be done, Knight-Commander, Grand-Enchanter,” she promised, hardly looking at them, as she started to work on paperwork to get started.

“The Divine is coming, eh?” Warden Brosca asked when they delivered hers to her. She read over their plans and smiled. “We will be honored to help. We’ve located a number of the exits from the Deep Roads, and an old friend from the Qunari is hooking me up with some gaatlock to close them up nice and tight. They shouldn’t be a problem in a week,” she swore. “Then we can focus on getting my Wardens into knowing the city, and being able to help.”

“Were there many exits found?” Nora asked.

“Well, I won’t lie to you both, yes. More than usual actually, but I am almost positive it is because this has been a neglected area for the Wardens. The Free Marches are important, yes, but they don’t have the pull of Orlais, Ferelden, or even Tevinter, so they get overlooked some times. It isn’t unthinkable that simple neglect is what allowed them to open up.”

“Why did they not attack sooner?” Cullen asked.

“My guess is the cold, and the rebels you both caught kept them out of the city. But Spring came, and the rebels were rounded up, so the flood gates opened. That is another thing, flooding from the melting snow might have driven them from their tunnels,” the dwarven lady said, and rubbed her lightly bristled chin in thought. She shook herself after a moment, “but, like I said, we will have it all taken care of. Don’t you both worry about it.”

“We aren’t, overly,” Nora assured.

“We trust in your abilities,” Cullen finished.

“Very kind of you. Anyways, tunnels first, and then making patrolling schedules and such for the big day. Practice runs, yadda yadda. Tell me if you need help setting up those camps. Us Wardens are good at roughing it.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Cullen chuckled.

“A good evening to you, Warden Brosca,” Nora said. Her arm found itself linked with Cullen’s.

“And to you both,” Warden Brosca said, waving them off.

Later that night Nora ran her hand through Cullen’s hair. Both of them were sweaty, and ready for bed, except he was still distracted by her. “I am glad she is coming, the Divine,” she mumbled.

“Hm?” Cullen asked, not pausing in pressing lazy kisses to the place where her collar bone met her shoulder. She laughed breathlessly because he also bushed his hand against her armpit as it move from around her to the front.

“The Divine. I am glad she is coming to Kirkwall for the Conclave. I mean, everything will be rushed and crazy while we prepare, and no doubt it will feel worse when she is here, but this could truly solve things,” she said. Her fingers continued to card through his hair.

“That’s true,” he hummed, and his mouth followed the line of her collar bone. She shivered, and her hand found his shoulder. She gripped.

“Things will be better, I know it. Everyone will be safer, and there will be peace. It will be the kind of time that people will  _want_  to raise children in,” she sighed, and then gasped as his mouth descended to her breast.

“Wait, what?” he asked, lifting his head before getting to her nipple. She groaned and arched. “What was that about children?”

“I didn’t say anything,” she said, but she was smiling a little. He sat up, and looked at her.

“Nora.”

“Cullen.”

“You…?”

“Kiss me,” she said, and sat up. “For luck.”

After a moment he smiled, and closed the distance between them. “For luck.”


	17. This is Where the End Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bad things happen to good people.

Two weeks have never passed so quickly in Nora’s entire life. It seemed almost overnight that the camps for the foreign mages and Templars popped up outside the city limits. One night after dinner there were muted explosions that set the city at ease instead of frightening them. It seemed Warden Brosca’s Qunari friend came through with the gaatlock. The armor of the guards and Templars became noticeably more polished as the weeks flew by, and the mages took a day themselves to make sure their apparel and staves were up to snuff. Four days before the Divine’s arrival the camps suddenly gained occupants. Polite requests for trade were made, and agreed to. The Divine was two days away when the Right and Left Hands appeared to check security on the city. Following them were an almost endless line of messengers to make sure that all was taken into consideration. Nearly everything was, and there was only a small change in the city’s guard routine to satisfy the Hands.

The Divine arrived late at night two weeks exactly after Seeker Pentaghast warned them of her arrival.

Nora and Cullen greeted her on the steps of the Chantry, and bowed her, and her entourage, into the building. She moved through with a serene peace that made most forget about the last two hectic weeks. She held a short mass for those who had traveled with her, and those that had stayed up to see her arrival. Afterwards she took Cullen and Nora aside for a private meeting.

“I am so pleased with how Kirkwall has come along,” she said, and sat on a cushioned chair in her sacred quarters of the Chantry’s small tower which was behind the Chantry’s great prayer hall. She winced a little as she sat.

“Are you in pain?” Nora asked, shocked.

“Just these old bones dear, nothing to worry yourself about. I have many years left in me,” Divine Justinia assured.

“If it would not be overstepping, allow me to ease some of your pain,” Nora said. The Divine inclined her head in consent, and Nora knelt to ease magic into her joints.

“I wish I had time so speak with your charges, but from what I saw they seem to be accepting of one another in a way I have not seen before. One thing I noticed was that the mages and Templars did not stay to their sides of the Chantry, but mixed with one another willingly. What a wonderful thing to see,” she said, and smiled.

“It has not been easy,” Nora said.

“Many of Nora’s ideas have aimed at bringing the two factions closer to one another,” Cullen added. Nora flushed.

“Yes, well, it would not have worked without you.”

The Divine looked at them both, and smiled in a pleased way. “The Maker makes no mistakes,” she whispered. Both of them looked at her. “You both have become close.”

“We _were_ wed,” Cullen said, uncertainly.

“That is never a guarantee that you would get along, despite all of our work to try to make sure you would. It is good to see you both happy. It would have been a small price to pay for this marriage to ensure peace, but it is so satisfying to see I did not sacrifice your happiness for the greater good. You are happy, are you not?”

“Yes,” Nora said, and smiled. She stood and took Cullen’s hand. He simply nodded, looking at Nora. His thoughts were plain in the way he gazed at her, like she was the light of Andraste herself. The Divine smiled again, and relaxed further into her chair.

“The last steps towards peace will be taken tomorrow. I believe a number of marriages such as yours will be negotiated, but they will have the opportunity to get to know their potential spouses beforehand. They will not be as rushed as you both were. Rights and responsibilities for both parties will be discussed, and I am allowing a number of nobles to the Conclave as well. They traveled with me. Your mentor Vivienne wished to attend as well, Lady Nora, but I am afraid Empress Celine needed her assistance with the Civil War. She did send a letter for you,” the Divine said, and held it out. Nora took it, and tucked it away for now. “Tomorrow will be the start of a better time for the Dragon Age,” the Divine said, and stood again. “We will need to be rested for it.”

“There is one more thing, Your Holiness,” Nora said. The Divine looked at her, her smile easing Nora’s worry at ignoring a clear dismissal. Cullen’s arms came around her.

“Yes?”

“I, we,” Nora stuttered. Cullen smiled into her hair.

“Nora is with child,” he said, practically thrumming with happiness. She blushed, but nodded.

“We were hoping for your blessing, now and when they are born,” Nora said. The Divine beamed.

“It would be my pleasure,” she said. She set her hands on Nora’s stomach, and said a gentle prayer for the pregnancy to go well, for the baby to be healthy, and for them all to be strong. She blessed the unborn, barely there child.

“Thank you,” Nora whispered. The Divine kissed her, and Cullen’s brows.

“I should be thanking you both. Things would be much worse without your work,” she said.

“You honor us,” Cullen said.

“I am the one that is honored,” the Divine said seriously. Then she smiled once more. “Now, I insist that we retire. These old bones need rest, and I am sure even young bones do as well. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” they said, in unison. They left her quarters for their own. Vivienne’s letter was stowed away for now, it was late and the two of them were tired.  Nora slept soundly, wrapped in Cullen’s arms, that night. He slept with a hand on her stomach.

The next day started early, even if they resisted getting out of bed for an embarrassing handful of moments. They didn’t say anything, for a long time, but just looked at each other. Cullen ran his fingertips along the lines of her face, trying to memorize the shape of her lips by touch alone.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you,” he whispered after a long time.

“You’ve done nothing that would warrant you not deserving me,” she whispered, and kissed his fingers. He shook his head a little.

“You’re wrong, but I am not going to argue because you are beautiful and I don’t want you to pull away.”

Nora shifted closer. “I don’t expect to pull away from you, in even in argument.”

“No one can be this kind,” he hummed, his arms finding a more secure hold around her as she half crawled on top of him.

“I’m not kind, but rather very selfish. I have said you are handsome, and I wanted that handsomeness. I never had a lover in the Circle, or out, and I have found it quite to my liking. I don’t think I ever intend on letting you go,” she said, matter of fact, and nuzzled into his neck.

“I am glad,” he said, and kissed her hair. They remained together for another span, before he sighed. “If we do not get up, and dressed, I am afraid they will send someone into collect us. And, I am afraid it might be Cassandra.” Nora laughed, and, reluctantly, they climbed from the bed.

Once they were dressed they had a simple private breakfast before, as predicted, Cassandra was sent to see what was taking them. The three of them descended, becoming five as they got Belladonna and the Iron Bull. “You both will be posted outside, to make sure no one with foul intent gets in,” Cullen said. “We will be more than protected with the mages and Templars all in the room, but I worry for other casualties should someone malicious get in.”

“Not a problem Boss. Besides, it will be nice to be with the Chargers for a change,” the Iron Bull said. Once at the bottom of the stairs they split ways. Belladonna gave Nora an encouraging smile before Bull tugged her along. She swatted him, but the two seemed in a playful mood at the prospect of working within each other’s presence.

Then Chantry’s Great Hall was already lined with a number of Cullen and Nora’s men. There were far more Grey Wardens present, which they raised an eyebrow at. The number had agreed to be lower, but Warden Brosca had said a few days ago that she might be receiving some more recruits to help out. So long as security wasn’t compromised, they could not see it as a problem. If anything, the bulk of Grey Wardens could only be an asset.

Nevertheless, when Nora spotted Sera on one of the overlooking balconies, eating grapes, she caught her eye and waved her down. “Please find Guard-Captain Aveline, and make sure that the forces for the city are sufficient,” Nora asked.

“Right away, Lady Nora,” Sera said, and danced away.

“I am sure everything is fine,” Cullen said.

“I do not doubt it,” Nora greed. The two of them began to oversee as guests arrived, and tried to place them as strategically as possible around the room. They did their best to make sure that mages and Templars were mixed, so that neither side would be able to form a fighting force easily, and so that they would have to speak with the person next to them. Nobles and civilians were scattered among them, and in the overlooking balconies. They were all promised there would be time for them to have their say. The two of them sat their fair share of Grand-Enchanters, apprentices, Templars of various ranks, new recruits, and, strangely enough, a white haired Dalish woman, who took a place by the far back wall. It was farthest from the entrance, but she had a good view of the proceedings.

Neither were able to comment on it to each other because Dorian joined them, informing them that all of import had arrived. It was a good thing too, as the hall was very nearly overfull, and it was already starting to become hot from the breath of so many bodies.

“I don’t suppose offering to cool the place down with magic would be taken well,” Dorian said ruefully.

“I don’t think so,” Cullen said, chuckling. Nora snorted.

“Dorian, please go see to it that the children are kept out of trouble. I know that the older apprentices are watching them but-“

“Most would be more interested in finding a quiet closet with a lover, I am sure. I will see to it, please tell me how things go,” Dorian said, feigning a put off sigh, but he was smiling. No doubt he was pleased to be excluded from the discussions that would be dragging out through the day.

The back doors to the Chantry Quarters opened, and silence fell. Nora and Cullen took their seats on opposite sides of the aisle at the front. The Divine joined them, flanked by a retinue of Grey Wardens and her Hands. She came to the podium, and raised her hands in greeting.

“How pleasing it is, to see so many familiar faces here in the hopes of finding peace, together,” she said. The heat of the room seemed almost to subside from her serene voice, and people visibly relaxed. Nora caught Cullen’s eye, and he smiled at her.

Everything would be alright.

As predicted the next couple of hours were agonizingly slow, and would have been torture had progress not be being made. Compromises on both sides were reached, and several hesitant plans for new Templar mage systems were fleshed out. They ranged in control, and it was made clear that a number of mages still wanted tightly controlled circles. There were even Templars that saw what Cullen and Nora had done with the mage and recruit teams and expressed interest in relationships like that. There was a brief break for lunch, which servants rolled in, and row by row people were allowed up to collect a plate. The afternoon that followed was much as the morning had been, and a number of furious outspoken, and violent voices were brought to reason.

Everything was going well.

Until, that is, it wasn’t.

A Grey Warden behind the Divine started to cough, and fell to a knee. Warden Brosca ignored them, she seemed to be a little dazed from the heat, but Cassandra went to see if they needed aid. The Divine was speaking, trying to negotiate a dispute between a mage who’s lover had killed, and been killed by a Templar’s brother.

Nora frowned, and shook her head a little. There was an odd thrum to the air, and she cast her eyes around the room to see if anyone was trying to cast a spell. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. The coughing was heard just under the Divine’s words.

“Is he alright?” the Divine asked, interrupting herself. She turned back to the man who was clutching at his throat. Nora half rose to offer assistance, and then froze.

The man’s skin began to bubble, to stretch. He hunched over, and tore off his helm. Cassandra’s eyes went wide, and she began to draw her blade. Another Grey Warden grabbed her arms, and pinned them behind her.

The room saw a scuffle forming, and confusion caused a wave of noise to rise.

Cullen was at Nora’s side. “What is-“ but he didn’t finish his sentence. Sister Leliana reached for the Divine to pull her back from the strangely acting man, but Warden Brosca hefted her battle ax and brought it down on the woman’s wrist.

It was a clean cut followed by a spray of blood. The shock of it was so much that Leliana did not act right away. By the time she was crumpling, and clutching her arm to her chest the room had recovered. Someone screamed.

Magic followed by Templar magic suppressing abilities exploded over the room. Cullen pulled Nora down, shielding her with her own body. She choked, having already been hit, and shuddered at the feel of her magic out of reach.

No one was watching now as the coughing man started to rise, taller and larger and far more monstrous than before.

“The Divine,” Nora gasped, directing Cullen’s worried expression to the front. Grey Wardens were grabbing her, and Cassandra was thrashing wildly to get to her, and Sister Leliana was struggling back to her feet to stand in a pool of blood.

“Silence,” the monster said. He did not yell, he did not speak higher than a normal tone.

The room fell silent.

“Silence, and hear me,” he said, softly, “for I have come to tell you the truth of your Maker, and to show you the face of a true God.”

Silence greeted his words. Cullen’s hold tightened on Nora. Sister Leliana, gripping a dagger in her remaining hand, swayed in her spot. Warden Brosca had her huge battle ax leveled towards her.

“I have seen the Golden City, I have walked its roads, and I have seen the throne of the Gods. And it,” he said, his voice rising, “is empty.”

From the corner of her eye, Nora saw the Dalish woman moving. Somehow, it made no sense, but she had a bow. How could she have gotten a bow in there unnoticed?

“But worry not, for I intend to fill it. All I need is a spark to light the flame, and what better spark than a false god’s own mouthpiece?” he asked. As he spoke he summoned a strange, green glowing orb.

“Someone help me,” the Divine cried, and it was the first time Nora had ever heard the woman scared. But, while he had been speaking, the Grey Warden’s that had lined the room now circled the crowd. Arrows were trained on them all.

“Gesine,” Leliana said, so softly that it did not carry far past where Nora and Cullen were still crouched to the ground.

The battle ax wavered. “L-Leliana?”

The creature extended a hand towards the Divine, and she screamed as light passed between her and the orb that now glowed red. Someone in the crowd surged forwards, but an arrow stopped their would be rescue.

Two things happened in unison after that.

Another arrow flew, hit the creature in the head, and ricocheted into the neck of one of the Grey Wardens holding the Divine. Warden Brosca shook her head, snarled, and turned on the creature. Her battle ax arched, and bit him deep in the thigh.

“Grey Wardens, to me!” she cried.

There was a split second where the Grey Wardens hesitated, unsure if they should obey. It split nearly evenly, with some jumping to her aid, and others jumping to stop their fellows. In the confusion the Divine slapped the orb from the creature’s hand, and it went flying towards the back of the Chantry to be lost in the confusion.

Cullen dragged Nora to her feet. “You need to get out of here,” he said. With the break in the Wardens’ wall, people were fleeing for the exit. Others were standing to fight.

“I’m not leaving you,” she said.

“You are defenseless, and with child,” he said. She gripped his arm, tightly.

“It will fade. You are defenseless against magic. And I told you, I have no intention of letting you go,” she snapped.

“Stop fighting, both of you. Take Leliana,” Cassandra snapped, and pushed the faint Sister into their arms. She drew her sword, and turned back to where Warden Brosca was fighting with the monster. The Divine had been shuffled to the back wall, held back by Grey Wardens. If it was to defend her or restrain her it was unclear. Cassandra took a step towards the fray, intending to assist.

Cullen grabbed her, and pulled her back a second before part of the ceiling crashed down, and made the way inaccessible. There was a roar above them that made them all shudder.

“That cannot be,” Leliana whispered faintly, and looked up. Meanwhile Cassandra shook herself, and turned on Cullen. “There must be away around, we need to get to the Divine!”

“There is, but we will need to exit and circle the building. We can gain entrance through the Chantry’s quarters, but the ways to it are blocked from here.”

“Let us go then,” Cassandra snarled, and bullied her way through the people that had stayed to assist, and, when the ceiling had fallen, turned to flee. Cullen and Nora followed her, carrying a hardly conscious Leliana between them. The second Nora was able to grasp the smallest strand of her magic she put it to stopping Leliana’s bleeding.

“She needs a potion,” Nora said.

“The Iron Bull usually has one on him,” Cullen said. They stepped into the light, blinded for a moment. Cassandra threw up her shield in time to stop an arrow from killing her.

The square was in chaos.

“Lady Nora!”

“Belladonna, what is-“

“Red Templars, there, and abominations. We heard a fight break out inside, but when we turned to assist we found the doors bared to us. Before we could find a way to open it, they attacked. They are being led by that man, and that woman,” Belladonna said, pointing out the two that were using the roof of the guard’s building to oversee the battle.

“Is that… Samson?” Cullen asked.

“Where is the Iron Bull?” Nora demanded.

“There, rallying the troops. The Wardens deserted us almost immediately, and we are sorely outnumbered. When people came out those two gave them the choice to join them, or die. More than half, panicked, joined them. A few stayed with us. Fewer still got away.”

“Do you have a potion on you?”

“Yes, here,” Belladonna said, and pulled one from her belt. She handed it over, and Nora made Leliana drink it. The woman shuddered, gained a bit of color, but fell unconscious.

“We will never be able to get to the Divine through all of these people,” Cassandra snarled.

“We have bigger problems Cassandra,” Cullen said. Grimly she looked at the battle that was slowly advancing towards them.

“You are right,” she said, though it seemed to pain her. Nora handed Leliana off to a young looking, terrified mage.

“What do you know of healing?”

“I-I-“

“What is your name?” Nora demanded. The girl told her. “I am Nora, and this is Leliana, and if someone doesn’t take care of her she is going to die. I need to help the soldiers. Can you take care of her?”

“I-“ the girl choked, her eyes tearing up.

“Look at me. I would not be asking you if I thought you couldn’t,” Nora said, gently. The girl trembled a bit more, and then seemed to harden her resolve.

“I will keep her safe.”

“Good,” Nora said, “good girl.” She gently leaned Leliana against the wall next to the girl. Cassandra and Cullen had already went to join the line. Belladonna had half descended the stairs, torn between wanting to be besides the Iron Bull, and her duty to Nora. She continued, swiftly, when Nora joined her.

Nora let her mind fall away as she started throwing fire, and lightning, and ice. She pretended what she was hitting were not people. Their assistance did not do much in the way of the battle, and, inch by inch, they were driven back to the Chantry’s steps.

And then a spell slipped between the defenses, and the Iron Bull fell like a tree. Belladonna, yards away from him helping a bowing line, screamed. She lunged, tearing through people, and was at his side. Nora fought her way through as well, a healing spell already formed by the time she reached his side.

She was so drained, but she made the hole in his side close up.

The Iron Bull had grabbed Belladonna by the arms. He was holding her so hard he was denting her armor, and he was speaking to her in a harsh fast pace in qunlat. Her eyes were on him, locked on him, dead to the world. From the look of her pupils she seemed to be struggling with whatever beast is inside her.

“Pull him back,” Cullen ordered, and two men grabbed the Iron Bull’s arms. He grunted, the wound not fully healed, as he was pulled back and up the steps. He did not release Belladonna, who was dragged after him.

Nora’s head ached, and she tried to seal his wound completely, but her magic was fizzling on her fingers. She needed help, or lyrium, but there was no other mage around her. “I’ve got the bleeding to stop, but if you fight it will re-open,” she panted.

“That’s a shame,” the Iron Bull grunted, his jaw tight.

“Kadan-“

“Katoh,” he grunted, tightening his hold on Belladonna. She knelt by his side, removed her helmet, and held his face. Nora looked away, at the opposite side, the people coming to kill them, getting closer.

“Asit tal-eb,” Belladonna said.

“No, saar maraas,” he snarled.

“Kost,” she whispered, and Nora looked back to see her kiss the Iron Bull. She did it gently, so gently that it seemed to pain him. “Ataash varin kata, yes?”

“No-“ he snarled, and tried to hold onto her, but she slipped from her arm’s armor. He was left with nothing but the metal. “Vashedan, parshaara, Katari! Belladonna, no, I order you to hold.”

“Panahedan, Kadan,” Belladonna said, gently. Bull struggled to sit up, crying out as his wound reopened. Nora fell to his side. “Keep him safe, Nora,” Belladonna said, hard.

“What are you-“

“Draw your men back, Cullen,” Belladonna ordered. Her tone had taken on a darker cadence, and Nora had seen her eyes become red. She had left her ax in Bull’s care. He gripped it tight, in one hand.

“Stop her,” Bull groaned, and Nora put her hands to his wound. “Nora, Cullen, stop her!”

Belladonna rolled her shoulders, and her body dropped into its predatory stance. She roared, loud enough that the enemies before her gave pause. It was too late.

“No,” Bull groaned, and tried again to rise. He hissed, and his eye rolled back. He collapsed.

“Cullen,” Nora said, panting from the effort of reclosing his wound. It was so deep, nearly through and through. Cullen was at her side. She tried not to listen to the sounds of Belladonna’s rage. “The city is lost.”

“…Yes,” Cullen agreed after a moment. They looked at each other, mouths thin with worry.

“We must make a break for the wilds, the mountains. Anywhere away from here where we can hide and recover, and reach for aid.”

“Who knows how many will stand in our way,” he said.

“Kiss me,” she said. “For luck.”

Cullen kissed her. It was a quick kiss, they didn’t have time for more, but it was enough. They would be alright.

Two large men hoisted the Iron Bull between them, and Nora helped the girl carrying Leliana. They fled in the small opening that Belladonna’s attack had made for them. Nora looked back, once, to see the dragon that had roared earlier, the Archdemon, descend towards the square. She didn’t dare keep looking. They found a cart as they ran, and the Iron Bull and Leliana were placed into it with a few other wounded. Some city guards joined them, including a bloody Aveline and a grim Varric.

A group of Grey Wardens crossed their paths, and both parties froze.

“…Are you friend or foe?” one of them, with a full, greying beard, demanded.

“It depends what you are,” Cassandra snarled, looking ready to kill them if their answer did not please.

“That is the Right Hand of the Divine,” one of the others whispered, and they relaxed.

“Friend then,” the bearded Warden said, looking relieved. “Can any of you tell us what is happening? I was training these recruits here, showing them how to look for weapons properly, and everything has gone mad. Our own started attacking us,” he said, furious.

“We have little more idea than you,” Cassandra said, “but the path behind us is not safe. If you are truly not traitors you may join us if you lie down your weapons. You can pull the cart of the injured.”

“Could we pass our weapons over instead? I do not think it wise to abandon them completely. Someone might find use of them if we keep them with us,” the man said.

“Yes, collect their weapons,” Cullen ordered. The weapons were collected, and the Wardens took over the pulling of the cart.

They continued on.

“Where is Belladonna?” Bull slurred from the cart. Nora looked over at him, looking dazed and confused. She couldn’t open her mouth to answer.

They were flagging when they reached the edge of the city, and stumbling by the time they got to the foothills of the mountain.

“Look,” someone said. Everyone stopped, and turned to look back at the city.

Slowly, like a flower breaking free of the ground to grow its stalk, a green line grew from the roof of the Chantry.

“Belladonna,” Bull groaned.

The line hit the sky, and bloomed. A shockwave hit them, throwing everyone to the ground. The noise followed a few seconds later. Nora found herself in Cullen’s arms, and buried her face against his chest.

The world was ending, they were all dead.

The world did not end, not yet.

Nora opened her eyes, and looked back with everyone else at the… the rip, in the sky. “No,” she whispered, shuddering. She had seen that shape before. “No,” she repeated.

She couldn’t hear, but sound came back slowly. She wished it hadn’t. The cries of the people were overshadowed by the Iron Bull’s roar. It slowly broke down into a whimper that was even worse.

“Are you hurt?” Cullen demanded, patting his hands over Nora.

“I am alright,” she said, running her hands over him as well. He held her face for a moment, then kissed her, and pulled her close again. He hurt her with the tightness of his hold, but she didn’t complain. She was sure she was hurting him too.

“We need to keep moving,” she gasped after a minute.

“Everyone up,” Cullen shouted in agreement. Those who didn’t stand were pulled to their feet, and forced to continue. Through desperate panic they continued on until night fell. The dark was interrupted from the strange glow from the sky, and shrieks that were not human filling the air. They all but collapsed in the first valley that looked at least slightly safe. Nothing seemed completely so, at the moment.

Cullen pulled Nora tight to him when they found a place that would suffice to rest. The warden recruits had offered to guard them all. Cassandra and Cullen had found a number of their own men to guard them with the Wardens help.

Cullen never had held her tighter in his sleep, and she was glad he did now. Exhausted as they were, sleep did not come easy. When the terrifying noises of monster fell aside, there was the soft whimpering of the people they had saved. Nora could not decide which was worse, and they, along with the Iron Bull’s previous pain, followed her into her nightmares.


	18. This is Where Neither Chance nor Destiny Lie

The next day was worse in a lot of ways. If they had died, they wouldn’t have needed to get up, and tend to their flock. But they lived, and they would need to continue on. Nora woke still in Cullen’s arms. He had pulled her mostly into his lap where he was leaned back against a tree to keep her off the cold, hard ground. He was holding her tight to him, and his face was in her hair. When she stirred he rubbed her back. “Ssh, go back to sleep.”

“There is too much to be done for me to rest more,” she whispered. He was silent, and then sighed.

“I wish you weren’t right.” His eyes were squinted, and his mouth was in a hard line. She touched his cheek.

“Are you alright?”

“My head, I want, I need ly-I need you to hold me,” he said, and ducked his head to her neck. She tightened her hold on him, and eased what soothing magic she could spare against his scalp. After a while he relaxed in her hold. “I am glad you are with me,” he said against her neck. She pressed soft kisses into his hair.

The two of them slowly untangled from each other, and stood. They were both stiff, and Nora was feeling the effects of using up so much of her magic the day before. She felt shaky. “We need to find food, that is the priority,” she said.

“Agreed.”

The two of them looked out at the people. Those that were awake already, or perhaps hadn’t fallen asleep, were silent and staring blankly around them. No one had risked a fire the night before. It was quiet aside from the noise of the wind through the newly budding trees, and soft groans of the injured. “Let’s find Cassandra,” Nora said, after a minute. Cullen took her hand, and the two of them moved through the mass of people. Along the way they found some bread.

They found her at the edge of the camp closest to Kirkwall, or what had once been it. All they could see through the gaps in the mountains was a cloud of ash. The Iron Bull was arguing with her, Aveline, and the bearded warden. He was gripping Belladonna’s ax, and Nora knew what the argument was about.

“I will not allow it,” Cassandra said. Bull snarled, and loomed over her. For the first time in a long time Nora felt a tinge of fear over the qunari in their mists.

“Try to stop me,” he growled.

“The Iron Bull,” Cullen said. One of Bull’s ears flicked towards them, but he did not turn. Only when Cassandra looked away did he give them his attention.

“I am going into the city,” he said.

“I-“

“You can say nothing to dissuade me,” he added.

“Let me speak,” Cullen said sharply. Bull’s jaw clenched, but he inclined his head. “I am not going to stop you but only for an hour at least so that we can organize a larger party to help you search. I know you are going to look for Belladonna, and would not dream of keeping you, but there may be other survivors that will need help. We will also need people to look for food, blankets, anything,” Cullen said. Bull seemed to chew on the words, his teeth grinding and his body tense.

“And I need to look at your wound. If you pass out from blood loss you won’t help anyone,” Nora said, gently. Finally his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Very well,” he said. She approached. Someone had applied bandages to his side, and she gently peeled them back. She had healed the deeper parts of the injury, but a substantial cut had remained. Someone had stitched his skin back together, and it looked like it would hold well enough. Still, she risked funneling a bit more magic into him to encourage the healing.

“I have a few men left alive,” Aveline said, looking grim. “We will help.”

“We would offer our help,” the warden said. He stood at attention to Cullen. “Warden Blackwall, at your service ser.”

“Why?” Cassandra demanded.

“It is a Warden’s job to help people.”

“And yet we saw them killing people, the Divine,” Cassandra snarled, and took a threatening step towards him. To his credit, he did not falter.

“I don’t know what that is all about, I-“

“Aren’t worthy of our trust,” Cassandra snarled. He bristled.

“Something more is going on here,” Sister Leliana, who Nora hadn’t noticed until now as she was on the ground propped up by a tree, said. She was pale, but determined looking. “Gesine took my hand, but she was not in her right mind. She recognized me when I said her name, she was confused. Whatever the Wardens have done it was under the will of whatever that creature was.”

“That does not mean this man, that his men, are not.”

“My men are all recruits, not full Wardens,” Blackwall said. “Whatever is being used to control them must be through what makes us fully wardens.”

“And what is it that saved you from whatever this control is?” she snapped. There was a flash of discomfort across his face, but it was hidden almost instantly.

“Perhaps it is because I only recently arrived to Kirkwall? Warden Brosca had me traveling on my own looking for recruits. Whatever was used to control them, maybe it took time to lay upon them. It would only really be worth it to do in places were many Wardens gathered, which is why the others that showed up later were already under control.”

“Still-“

“Enough,” Nora said, tiredly. “This man is offering to help, and we can ill afford to turn him and his away. Just have someone watch him.”

“Gladly,” Cassandra said.

“Not you,” Cullen sighed. “You aren’t exactly unbiased at the moment. Aveline, do you have a man you can spare?”

“I will ask Varric to keep an eye on him,” the Guard-Captain replied.

“We will be glad for your assistance,” Cullen said to Blackwall, who looked relieved at the thought of being able to help. They took a little under an hour to arrange several separate search parties. Bull’s eagerness to be off, and threats to leave without them made Nora and Cullen hurry. They sent a party that was led by Iron Bull out to search Kirkwall, and four others to search the area around it for survivors and supplies. Cullen, Cassandra, Aveline, and Donnic each led a party, but Nora stayed behind to tend to the people as best she could. Several lyrium potions had been found among the survivors. Nora found the girl that had tended to Leliana, and brought her along to tend to others. Very few mages had survived that Nora found, and the ones she did come across knew little to nothing about healing. She gathered the Iron Bull’s healer, and his dalish apostate, and went about helping who she could.

Cullen returned first, and she went to greet their group. “Grand-Enchanter!” a child called, and she was floored as a flood of her youngest mages ran at her, and surrounded her.

“You’re all okay,” she whispered, eyes watering.

“Serah Pavus and Serah Adaar kept us safe!” one of the littlest girls said. Nora looked up, and back, to see a very tired Dorian being supported along by an equally tired looking Cadell.

“I am so glad,” she whispered, and wiped her eyes. “Who knows how to heal? Even a little?” A number of hands shot up, and she sent them to find Stitches and Dalish. Those that couldn’t she sent to summon water, or help make fires (since everyone had been given the clear to), or do whatever else they could to help anyone. The children ran in every direction, eager to be of assistance, and Nora went to Dorian. She gave him one of the precious few lyrium potions, but he gave it back.

“I’m not a deft hand at healing, Grand-Enchanter. My skills lie with those already dead.”

“I am so glad to see you survived,” she said, and had to wipe her eyes again. “And the children.”

“I will need to thank you for assigning Cadell to me. We would all be dead without him.”

“Well, I am sure you would be fine. You are too stubborn for a demon to kill you,” Cadell said, but he flushed with pride.

“Demons?”

“They are pouring from the green hole in the sky, just like… Well. I am so lucky you had me watch over the children. They all got antsy, so Cadell and I decided to bring them to the edge of the city before everything went down, to practice drawing water and identifying elfroot. When things started going south Cadell recognized the danger, and made us make for the hills. We spent a very unpleasant night warding off demons,” Dorian said, and yawned.

“You two have earned some rest. We’ve very low on food, and blankets, but if you ask around someone might be able to provide,” she said.

“Thank you, Grand-Enchanter,” Dorian said. Cadell nodded. The two of them went off to find a quiet place, and Nora looked around for Cullen. She found him discussing with some of his search team, and waited for him to finish before approaching. He surprised her by kissing her immediately. His head stayed rested against hers even when they parted.

“Is it bad?” she asked, softly.

“Very. Kirkwall is… Kirkwall isn’t. There is nothing left standing, except some of the more solid stone structures.”

“No survivors then?” she asked. He shook his head, still against hers. She closed her eyes. Many of the men and women around them were just civilians, ones that had been at the Conclave and fled when things started to get dicey. They had been protected by the Iron Bull at the stairs from the opposing forces, and then helped from the city when they later fled. They had nothing with them but what they were wearing to the Conclave.

“We need to find shelter for these people,” Cullen said, echoing her own thoughts.

“Where? How will we get these people somewhere safe? Who will even take us in?”

“I don’t know,” Cullen whispered. “I don’t know, but we will find a place. We will find a place where we can plant seeds for wheat if we must, but we will endure.” His hand found her stomach. “I will find a safe place for you, for everyone.”

“Okay,” she whispered. She believed him.

“There is something I have realized I have not said,” he whispered into her hair. She pulled back enough to look at him. “I believe I should say it now before more comes up, and it continues to go unsaid. I love you.”

She stared at him for a minute, her mind racing back. No, they had not said it once to each other. She focused back on his eyes. “Neither by chance, nor by destiny,” she whispered. He frowned a little, but her soft kiss eased it. “As you said, not any of this was to our plans. Nevertheless,” she whispered against his mouth, “I love you as well. Know it is all the more true for I chose it.”

“Neither by chance, nor by destiny,” he repeated.

They stood together for a time more before he drew away.

“I must set up a hunting party if anyone is to eat tonight. The animal skins can be made into blankets.”

“I will get those that are well enough to start helping build shelters,” she said. He nodded, and kissed her once more before going to collect those who still had bows and arrows. Nora did as she said, and found some men and women that could help her collect wood enough to make rudimentary shelters.

Aveline returned shortly after he left. She had discovered a couple of terrified fishermen in beached boats, and had brought them along. They offered some salt encrusted blankets, and whatever fish they had been able to bring with them. Asides from that her group had found very little. Donnic’s party, which included Warden Blackwall’s recruits, returned after her with a couple of hares, and some foraged fruits.

The afternoon brought another surprise. From the south civilians started to flood into their ragtag camp. Nora went to greet them, shocked by all that were there, until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Sera, singed and ashy, but smiling at her. “You did this?” Nora asked. Sera nodded, and Nora threw her arms around her.

“Someone’s got to look out after the little people. I made them all get up, and go when things started going to shite. They, at least, had enough time to grab some things. None of the big people were worried about the houses near the edges.” Sera pulled back a little, and looked uncomfortable. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you, Lady Nora, because I didn’t know if me an’ my friends could trust you. I just wanted to say, I’m-“

“Whatever you are Sera, you are blessed,” Nora whispered, cutting her off, and hugging her tighter. “You don’t need to spill you secrets to me.”

“I’m glad you are alive Lady Nora,” Sera replied, sounding a bit strained, and hugged her back. “Now, let me go get these folks all settled in,” Sera said, and pulled away. She was back to her usual self all at once. Nora let her go, and looked around at all the people with backpacks, and pots, and blankets, and whatever else they had managed to grab. She wiped her eyes again before moving back into action and seeking out those that were injured.

Cassandra was the next to return just as the sun was setting. She looked even less pleased than usual, and threw down what supplies she had found in anger. “We did not find anyone from Kirkwall, nor much of use. Nothing of the Divine,” she fumed, and then sighed. “We did, however, come across this,” she said, and gestured behind her. Nora looked to see a small, slim, bald elf step forwards. He inclined his head respectfully.

“Solas, Grand-Enchanter.”

“You are an apostate?” she asked, looking at his staff.

“Yes,” he replied. Nora looked at Cassandra.

“Do you truly think this is the best time to be dragging apostates in?”

“He found us, Grand-Enchanter, and offered his help,” Cassandra said.

“I know much about the Fade as I have spent my life studying it,” the elf, Solas, said. He looked behind them at the green rip in the sky. “Someone has torn an opening in the Veil to this world.”

“How?”

“I do not yet know,” Solas said.

“Can we fix it?”

“We can only hope,” he replied, and looked at her. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. “I have a few ideas.”

“Alright, yes. Good, thank you for joining us. I appreciate you coming forwards,” she said, and stepped aside so that they could continue onto camp. Cullen rejoined them shortly later with a number of men carrying deer. She filled him in on the newest additions to the camp over dinner which was little more than a watery bland stew.

The Iron Bull’s group did not return till much later. The camp was all very nearly asleep by then. Nora did not have to ask Bull if he found Belladonna. His face was enough. Cullen stopped her from going to him with a gentle shake of his head. The Iron Bull went to the Chargers, and sat, silently, among them. He held Belladonna’s ax on his lap, stroking it morosely.

Blackwall had been in his group, and approached them. “We found something,” he said. “Someone.”

Nora and Cullen looked at each other, and then followed to where he led. Cassandra, Leliana, Aveline, and Varric were there already. Solas was as well, knelt by the person’s side, by their left hand. A hand that glowed green like the tear in the sky.

Nora tore her eyes away from the mark in their hand, and looked at the person’s face. It was the white haired Dalish elf that had been at the Conclave, the one that had shot the arrow she shouldn’t have had at the creature.

The rip in the sky pulsed, and the mark on her hand mirrored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two will arrive...eventually! Subscribe to our Ao3 account to get updates!


	19. Update!

Hey everyone! Long time, no see!

Just wanted to let you know that Part 2 of Arranged, which tells the origin story of Belladonna and The Iron Bull's relationship, is now starting!

We'll be posting a new chapter every Wednesday, and this part will be 20 chapters long! Then, comes part 3, which occurs after the events of Part 1 ;))))

Enjoy! <3 

[CLICK HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5003119/chapters/11495146) to read it! Be sure to subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow our Tumblr over at http://www.literamancy.tumblr.com


End file.
